The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo
by Beba Mckay
Summary: Having nowhere else to go but home for the summer, Bonnie Bennett heads back to Mystic Falls to face everything she worked so hard to forget. Enzo, the sexy and smart boy next door knows all her secrets and just how to tempt her making it impossible for Bonnie to resist him. But what she doesn't know yet is that Enzo is determine to win back the girl he once lost
1. Chapter 1

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter One**

 **Bonnie**

Bonnie wondered if she could fly? With the wind and rain in her hair and her arms out to the side, it feels like anything was possible. Perhaps if she can get enough courage to just jump off the ledge, She'd soar away into the night, like a bird with sturdy wings.

 _Maybe then I could reunite with her_. Bonnie thought to herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Enzo says, his voice higher than normal. "Get down from there. You're going to hurt yourself." His light brown eyes pierce her through the rain and his hands are on the beams above his head, not even hesitating to climb out onto the ledge.

"I don't think I will," Bonnie say. "I think I might be able to fly... just like her."

"Your mother couldn't fly." He balances onto the railing and glances down at the murky water far below our feet. "What are you on darling?"

"I took one of her old pills." she tip her head back and bask her face in the rain. "I just want to understand what it was like for her. Why she thought she was invincible."

He steps down on the joist with his arms spanned out to the side and his clunky boots slip on the wet metal. The lightning flashes above their heads and collides with the earth.

"Your mother didn't know better, but you do." Bracing one hand on the metal wire above their heads, he extends his other hand toward her. "Now come over here. You're scaring the shit out of me, angel."

"I don't know if I can," Bonnie say softly, raising her head back up as she rotate to face him. "I'm not sure if I want to."

He dares a step closer and his thick eyelashes blink fiercely against the downpour. "Yes, you do. You're stronger than that." His hand begs her closer. "Please, just get over here."

Staring down at the black water, Bonnie's body starts to drift.

"I swear to God, Bon!" Enzo shouts, his tone sharp, his muscles tense. "Give me your hand!"

She snap out of her daze and tangles her tiny fingers with his. His other hand captures her waist and he led them swiftly back to the railing, lifting her over it. Bonnie's feet settle onto the concrete of the bridge that is pooled with puddles. Lights on the rafter illuminate the night and Enzo's car is parked in the middle of the bridge with the driver's door open and the engine and headlights on.

He hops over the railing and then his arms are around her, embracing her securely, like he's afraid to let go. For a second, it feels okay, weightless and uncontrolled. Bonnie tucked her face into his chest, the wet fabric damp against her chilled skin. The scent of him took her to a place, making her wish she could go back to her childhood.

Enzo pulls back and smoothes her wet hair out of her eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I can't do this without you."

But he needed to figure out life without this perception of her, because Bonnie didn't know how long she can keep doing it without drowning.

"Enzo, I..." The look on his face silences her lips.

He knew what she about to say, somehow he always did. He was her best friend, her soul mate. And in a perfect world, full of flowers and sunshine they'd be together, but this world is full of broken homes, drunken fathers, and mothers who give up easily.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie clings to him as she say her final goodbye. "I didn't want to think anymore. It was just too much and my mind won't slow down. But it's alright now. I can think clearly again."

He cups her cheek, his thumb searing lightly across Bonnie's cheekbone. "Next time come to me - don't just run. Please. I know things are hard right now, but it'll get better. We've always made it through every single bad thing thrown at us." Beads of water trickle in his eyelashes, along his cheeks, over his full lips. There's a shift in the air, one I've felt coming for a long time.

His lips part. "Bonnie, I'm in love - "

She crushed her lips against his, hushing him and melting their bodies together. She allowed his tongue to caress hers, letting him suck the rain from her bottom lip and savor the taste. They arc into each other, heat flow through their soaked clothes, warming her skin. She could let it go on forever, but that wouldn't be right.

The girl Enzo thinks he's in love with needs to disappear. Bonnie don't want tonight to be irreversible, so she pull away, breathing him in one last time. Then she walk away, leaving him on the bridge in the rain, along with the old Bonnie.

 **8 months later...**

Bonnie despise mirrors. Not because she hated her own reflection or thought she was ghastly. But mirrors saw straight through her façade. They know who she used to be; a loud spoken, reckless girl, who showed what she felt to the world. There were no secrets with her.

But now secrets were what defined her.

What was shown on the outside was okay. Her long dark hair which went well with her golden brown complexion. Bonnie toned legs which looked longer with heels, she wasn't at all tall, probably the shortest girl back home in Mystic Falls. But she was comfortable in her own skin.

Bonnie taped one of her old sketches over the mirror on the dorm wall. It's almost completely concealed by drawings and mask all of her reflection except for her green eyes, which were frosted with infinite agony and secrets.

She pull her hair into a messy bun and place the charcoaled pencils into a box on the bed, packing them with her other art supplies.

Rebekah skipped into the room with a cheery smile on her face and a drink in her hand. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so glad it's all over."

Bonnie picked up a roll of packing tape off the dresser. "Oh my God! Oh my god!" she joked. "What are you drinking?"

She tips the cup at her and winks. "Juice, silly girl. I'm just really excited to be getting a break. Even if it does mean I have to go home." She tucks strands of her hair behind her ear and tossed her makeup bag into her purse. "Have you seen my perfume?"

Bonnie points at the boxes on her bed. "I think you packed them in one of those. Not sure which one, though, since you didn't label them."

She pulls a face at Bonnie. "Not all of us can be neat freaks. Honestly, Bon, sometimes I think you have OCD."

Writing "Art Supplies" neatly on the box and click the cap back on the sharpie. "I think you might be onto me," she teased with with her roommate.

"Damn it." She smells herself. "I really need it. All this heat is making me sweat." She rips some photos off her dresser mirror and throws them into an open box. "I swear it's like a hundred and ten outside."

"I think it's actually hotter than that now." Bonnie set her school work in the trash, all marked with A's. Back in Highschool, she used to be a C student. She hadn't really planned on going to college, but life changes - people change.

Rebekah narrows her blue eyes at her mirror. "You do know that we're not going to have the same dorm when we come back in the fall, so unless you take all your artwork off, it's just going to be thrown out by the next person."

They're just a bunch of doodles; sketches of haunting eyes, black roses entwined by a bed of thorns, Bonnie's name woven in an intricate pattern. None of them matter except one: a sketch of an old friend, playing his guitar. She peel that one off, careful not to tear the corners.

"I'll leave them for the next person," she say and add a smile. "They'll have a pre-decorated room."

"I'm sure the next person will actually want to look in the mirror." She folds up a pink shirt. "Although, I don't know why you want to cover up the mirror. You're not ugly, Bon."

"It's not about that." Bonnie stares at the drawing that captures the intensity in Enzo's eyes.

Rebekah snatches the drawing from her hands, crinkling the edges a little bit. "One day you're going to have to tell me who this gorgeous guy is."

"He's just some guy I used to know." Bonnie steal the drawing back. "But we don't talk anymore."

"What's his name?" She stacks a box next to the door.

Bonnie place the drawing into the box and seal it with a strip of tape. "Why?"

She shrugs. "Just wondering."

"His name is Lorenzo." It's the first time she has said his name aloud, since she left home. It hurts, like a rock lodged in her throat. "Well he prefers to be called Enzo."

Rebekah glances over her shoulder as she piles the rest of her clothes into a box. "There's a lot of passion in that drawing. I just don't see him as being some guy. Is he like an old boyfriend or something?"

Bonnie drop her duffel bag, packed with the rest of her clothes, next to the door. "No, we never dated."

She eyes Bonnie over with doubt. "But you came close to dating? Right?"

"No. I told you we were just friends." But only because she wouldn't let them be anything more. Enzo saw way too much of her and it scared her to let him in all the way.

She twists her light blonde hair into a ponytail and fans her face. "Lorenzo huh, that quite a sexy name. I think a name really says a lot about a person." She taps her manicured finger on her chin, thoughtfully. "I bet he's super hot."

"You make that bet on every guy," Bonnie giggled, piling her makeup into a bag.

Rebekah grins, but there's sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sighs. "Will I at least get to see this mysterious _Enzo_ \- who you've refused to speak about all these days we've been roomies, when I drop you off at your house?"

"I hope not," Bonnie mutter and her face sinks. "I'm sorry, but Enzo and I... we didn't leave on a good note and I haven't talked to him since I left for school in August." Hell Enzo doesn't even know where she'd been.

She heaves an overly stuffed pink duffle bag over her shoulder. "That sounds like a perfect story for our twelve hour road trip back home."

"Back home... " Bonnie's eyes widen at the empty room that's been her home for the last eight months. She was not ready to go back home and face everyone she'd bailed on. Especially Enzo. Who could see through her better than any mirror.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked with concern.

Bonnie's lips bend upward into a stiff smile as she stuffed her panicked feeling in a box hidden deep inside her heart. "I'm great. Let's go."

They head out the door, with the last of their boxes in their hands. Bonnie pat her empty pockets, realizing she forgot her phone.

"Hold on. I think I forgot my phone." Setting the box on the ground, she run back to the room and glance around at the garbage bag, a few empty plastic cups on the bed, and the mirror. "Where is it?" checking under the bed and in the closet.

The soft tune of Nick Jonas's "Close" sings underneath the trash bag - her unknown ID ringtone. Bonnie pick up the bag and there was her phone with the screen lit up. She scoop it up and then her heart stops. It's not an unknown number, just one that was never programmed into the phone when she switched carriers.

"Enzo." her hands tremble, unable to answer, yet powerless to silence it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Rebekah enters the room, her face twisted in confusion. "What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

The phone stops ringing and Bonnie tuck it into the back pocket of her shorts. "We should get going. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Rebekah saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

She links arms with Bonnie's and they headed out to the parking lot. When the girls reach the car, her phone beeps.

Voicemail.

* * *

 **Enzo**

"Why is Bonnie Bennett such a common name," Damon grunts from the computer chair. His legs were kicked up on the desk as he lazily scrolls the internet. "The list is freaking endless, man. I can't even see straight anymore." He rubs his eyes. "Can I take a break for fucks sake?"

Enzo shook his head, as pace his room with the phone to his ear, kicking the clothes and other shit on the floor out of the way. He was on hold with the main office at Indiana University, waiting for answers he probably didn't want to hear. But he have to try, he'd been trying ever since the day Bonnie vanished from his life. The day he promised himself that he'd find her no matter what.

"Are you sure her dad doesn't know where she is?" Damon flopped his head back against the headrest of the office chair. "I swear that old man knows more than he's letting on."

"If he does, he's not telling me," he say. "Or his trashed mind managed to misplaced the information."

Damon swivels the chair around. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe she doesn't want to be found?"

"Every single day," Enzo muttered. "Which makes me even more determined to find her."

His friend just refocuses his attention to the computer and continued his search through the endless amount of Bonnie Bennetts in the country. But they weren't even sure if she's still in the country.

The secretary returns to the phone and gives him the answer he was expecting. This isn't the Bonnie Bennett he was looking for.

Enzo hang up and throwing his phone onto the bed. "God Dammit!"

Damon glances over his shoulder. "So no luck?"

He sank down on his bed and letting his head fall into his hands. "It was another dead end."

"Look, I know you miss her and everything," Damon says, typing on the keyboard. "But you need to get your shit together. All this whining is giving me a headache."

He's right. Enzo shook off his pity party, slipped on his black hoodie, and a pair of black boots. "I've got to go down to the shop to pick up a part. You staying or going?"

Damon drops his feet to the floor and gratefully shoves away from the desk. "Yeah, but can we stop by my house. I need to pick up my drums for tonight's practice. Are you going to that or are you still on strike?"

Pulling his hood over his head, Enzo headed for the door. "Nah, I got some stuff to do tonight."

"That is such bull." He reached to shut off the computer screen. "Everyone knows the only reason you don't play anymore is because of Bonnie. But you need to quit being a pussy and get over her."

"I think I'm going to... " Enzo smacked his friend's hand away from the off button and squint at a picture of a girl on the screen. She has the same dark green eyes and long brown hair as Bonnie. But she had on a dress and there isn't any heavy black liner around her eyes. She also looks fake, like she's pretending to be happy. The Bonnie he knew never pretended.

But it has to be her.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Damon complains as watched Enzo snatch his phone off the bed. "I thought we were giving up for the day."

Enzo tap the screen and call information. "Yeah, can I get a number for Bonnie Bennett in Las Vegas, Nevada." he wait, worried she's not going to be listed.

"She's been down in Vegas." Damon squints at the photo on the screen of Bonnie standing next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in front of the UNLV campus. "She looks weird, but kinda hot. So is the girl she's with."

"Yeah, but she's not your type."

"Everyone's my type. Besides, she could be a stripper and that's definitely my type."

The operator comes back on and she gives him a few numbers listed, one of the numbers belongs to a girl living on the campus. He dialed that number and walked out into the hall to get some privacy. It rings and rings and rings and then Bonnie's voice came on the voicemail. She still sounds the same, only a little passionless, like she's pretending to be cheery, but can't quite get there.

When it beeps, Enzo took a deep breath and poured his heart out to the voicemail.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bonnie**

"I swear to God if we don't find a bathroom soon, I'm going to piss in my pants." Rebekah bounces up and down in the driver's seat. The air conditioner is turned up as high as it will go and "Ride" by Twenty One Pilots played from the speakers.

Bonnie's cell phone was in her pocket, heavy like it weighs a hundred pounds. "You can always pull over and pee behind a bush." she prop her bare feet up on the dash and pull her white lacy tank top away from her skin to get the air flowing. "Besides, we're like five minutes away from the off-ramp."

"I can't hold it for five more minutes." Rebekah shot her a dirty look and squeezes her legs together. "You're not going to think it's so funny when the car smells like piss."

Bonnie smother a laugh and search the GPS for the nearest restroom. "There's one right off the exit, but I think it's more of an outhouse."

"Does it have a toilet?"

"Yes."

"Then it'll work." She made a sharp swerve, cutting off a silver Honda. The Honda blew its horn at us and she turns in her seat to flip him the middle finger. "What a jerk. Doesn't he understand that I have to pee?"

Bonnie just shook her head. She loved Rebekah to death, but sometimes she can be a little self-centered. It's part of what drew Bonnie to her; she was so different from her old friends back in Mystic Falls.

Her phone beeps again for the millionth time, letting Bonnie know she has a message waiting for her. Finally, she just shut it off.

Rebekah turned down the music. "You've been acting weird ever since we left. Who called you?"

Bonnie shrug, gazing out at the grassy field. "No one I want to talk to right now."

Five minutes later, they pull up to the outhouse at the edge of town. It's more like a shack with rusty metal siding and a faded sign. The field behind it was spotted with damaged cars and trucks and in front of it is a lake.

"Oh thank God!" She claps her hands and parks the car. "I'll be right back." She jumps out and totted inside the bathroom.

Bonnie climb out of the car to stretch her legs, trying not to look at the lake or the bridge going over it, but her gaze magnetizes toward the level bridge with beams curving overhead and out from the sides. The middle one was where she was standing the night she almost jumped.

An old Chevy pickup comes flying down the road, kicking up dust. As it nears, her nose twitched because she knew who it is and he was the last person she wanted to see. The truck stoped just outside the perimeter of the field behind the restrooms. A lanky guy, wearing a tight t-shirt, a snug pair of jeans, and cowboy boots comes strutting out.

Jeremy Gilbert, the town's pothead, infamous brawl starter, and the guy who dropped her off at the bridge that God awful night eight months ago.

Bonnie banged on the bathroom door. "Come on Rebekah, hurry up."

Jeremy looks her way, but there's no recognition in his eyes, which isn't surprising. She've changed since the last time anyone saw her, shedding the gothic clothes, heavy eyeliner, and tough-girl attitude for a more lighter and pleasant look, so she could blend in with the crowd.

"You can't rush nature, Bonnie," Rebekah hisses through the door. "Now let me pee in peace."

Bonnie watch Jeremy like a hawk as he rolls a tire across the field toward his pickup.

The bathroom door opens and Rebekah walks out cringing. "Gross, it was so disgusting in there. I think I might have caught herpes just looking at the toilet." She shivers, wiping her hands on the side of her dress. "And there were no paper towels."

Jeremy had disappeared, although his truck is still there.

She grab Rebekah's arm and tug her toward the car. "We need to go."

Rebekah rise her eyebrows questioningly as she tries to keep up with her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Bonnie said. "There was just this guy over in the field that I really don't want to talk to."

"Is he an old boyfriend?"

"No, not even close..." she trailed off as Jeremy rounds the bathroom.

There's sweat on his forehead and grass stains on his jeans. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Why?" Bonnie questioned, swinging the car door open. Please don't bring up that night. Please.

Rebekah freezes as she's opening the door and her gaze darts to her. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

Jeremy tucks his hands into his pockets, staring at the hood of the car. "This ain't your car, is it?"

"No, we just stole it and took it for a joy ride." Shit. Ten minutes back and her old rude attitude is slipping out. "I mean, yes it is - her car anyway." she nods her head at Rebekah.

"Well, I was just wondering how fast it goes?" He gave her a foxy smile that made her want to gag.

She was never a fan of Jeremy. He always had a sleazebag attitude, which was part of the reason why she had him drive her to the bridge that night - he was the only one she knew who would leave her there alone.

Bonnie couldn't help herself. "Probably a lot faster than your pick up over there."

He has a shit-eating grin on his face. "Is that a challenge?"

She just shook her head and motion for Rebekah to get in the car "Nope, that wasn't a challenge. Just a mere observation."

Recollection fills his eyes. "Wait a minute. Do I know you?" Ignoring him, Bonnie starts to shut the door, but he catches it. "Holy crap! I do know you. You're Bonnie Bennett." His eyes took in her legs, cutoff jeans, lacy white tank top, and land on her eyes lined with frosty blue eyeliner. "You look... different."

"College will do that to you." she scales up his scuffed cowboy boots, his torn jeans, and stained shirt. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I see your mouth hasn't changed at all," he snaps. "And besides, you didn't change for the better. In fact, you look like you could be friends with Caroline Forbes."

"Don't exaggerate the situation," she say. Caroline Forbes was a popular girl in their grade; head cheerleader, homecoming queen, wore a lot of pink.

His face scrunches. "You didn't just change on the outside either. If anybody would have compared you to Caroline Forbes, you'd have punched them in the face."

"Violence solves nothing." she begin to shut the door again. "I have to go."

He compliments her move and seizes the door, prying it back open. "You ain't going anywhere until I get something out of you."

"Like a kick to the balls," Bonnie threaten, but her insides were stirring. She could talk tough, but when it all comes down to it he was a really big guy who could easily hurt her.

His brown eyes turn black, "I heard you bailed. Packed up your stuff one night and took off. Pissed off a lot of people, too. The ones that were always protecting you when that mouth of yours got you into trouble. Especially that one guy you were always with."

"Don't pretend like you don't know his name." Her voice is slightly uneven. She felt like this situation was getting out of her control and she started to panic. "You don't forget the names of the people whose fist has slammed into your face."

A vein bulges in his thick neck as he punches the window. "That night I was wasted and Enzo was completely sober. And it was total bull shit that he sucker punched me for leaving you on the bridge. I mean, you asked me to take you there. How the hell was it my fault?"

Apparently, Enzo hit him more than once because it's not the occasion Bonnie was referring to.

She tugged at the door handle. "I'm going to close the door now and you're going to walk away."

"Who are you?" His eyes are all over her.

"I'm who I always was," Bonnie muttered. "Just without all the baggage." Calmly, she close the door. "You can drive away now, Rebekah."

She floored the car backwards and skids it onto the blacktop. She don't look back at Jeremy or the bridge. She breathe through her nose, trying to stay composed and in possession of her feelings.

"What was that about?" Rebekah asks. "Who was that creep?"

She buckle her seatbelt and turn up the air conditioning. "Just some guy I used to know from high school."

"I thought he was going to kill you or something... Maybe we should call the police."

Flashbacks of her old life resurface. "That's just how things are around here. Besides, he was all bark and no bite. Trust me. He was just irritated with something I did."

Her eyes enlarge and she grips the steering wheel. "What did you do?"

Bonnie glance in the rearview mirror at the desolate road behind them. "Nothing I want to talk about."

She slows down as the speed limit decreases. "How did you do that? You were so calm even when he tried to hold the door open. I was freaking out."

"It was just instincts," Bonnie lied. If she knew the real reason they sure as hell wouldn't be friends.

* * *

The urge to make Rebekah flip a U-turn and floor it back to Vegas becomes more powerful the closer they get to her home. Rebekah relaxed about the Jeremy ordeal when the outhouse is far behind them. They make the rest of the short drive talking about classes and frat parties, but when they pull into the driveway of Bonnie's house, her distress and anxiety reemerges.

"This is... nice." She shudder as she peers through the windshield. "So this is where you grew up?"

The full moon shined lighting up the trash piled in the driveway and the peeling paint off her two-story home trimmed with a broken rain gutter that's swaying in the wind. The tree beside her window looks like it's dying. It was once her gateway for sneaking out of her room, but the last time she snuck out was the night her mother died.

She'd never climb that damn tree again.

"Yep, this is home." Bonnie steps out into the cool breeze. Drake "Too Good" blasts from the speakers next door. The lights were on in the house, and there's a lot of screaming and yelling going on. The driveway was lined bumper to bumper with cars and people are smoking on the front lawn and on the deck.

One of Enzo's parties. It felt like time had frozen and was waiting for her to return.

"God things never change around here." Bonnie round the back of the car. "Rebekah, can you pop the trunk, please."

The trunk pops open and Rebekah steps tentatively out of the car. Her eyes fasten on the party and she's chewing on her thumbnail, which is a nervous habit of hers. "Jeez, it's more intense than even a frat party. I didn't know that could be possible."

Bonnie sling a heavy bag over her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to sleep at my house tonight?" she rummage through the trunk for the bag holding all her toiletries. "There are some pretty decent hotels in the next town over."

"I'm just not used to this kind of a place. That's all... But I'm sure it's fine." She collects one of her pillows from the trunk and hugs it tightly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Bonnie balance a small box under her arm. She didn't want her friend to stay and witness this side of her life. "This place is a lot to take in for some people."

She narrows her eyes and points a finger at Bonnie. "I may come from an upper class town, but that doesn't mean I haven't been in rougher areas before. Besides, we went to that pawn shop that one time in Vegas and that neighborhood was very sketchy."

It really wasn't that bad of an area, but Bonnie decided to let it go, since she'll only be staying here for one night.

"Sorry, I just... I want to make sure you're comfortable." she shift the bag onto her hip and felt around the dark trunk for her other bag.

"I promise I can manage for one night." She crosses her heart with her finger and smiles. "In fact, I might even get brave enough to go check out the party next door."

Bonnie rapidly switch the subject. "We can probably get the rest of this stuff out tomorrow, since it's dark and I can barely see. And I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"I think..." Her eyes wander in the direction of the driveway. "Dear God Almighty, who is he? Wait a minute. Isn't he... yeah..." She lets out a quiet shriek and hops up and down. "Bonnie, I think it's the guy from your drawing, that Enzo guy you insist you never dated."

Her bag falls to the ground as she slouch down, debating an escape. Duck under the car? Run into the house? Dive into the trunk?

"Hey there, beautiful," Enzo says in his flirty tone. "You shouldn't park your car out here in the open. Someone will probably jack it."

The sound of his voice sends a tremble through her body that coils down deep inside her. She thought the feeling would be gone after being away for eight months, but somehow time has had the opposite effect - it had magnified and took over her body. She started to pretend to be engrossed by a box in the trunk and kept hidden in the shadows.

Rebekah giggles. "I'm sure my car will be okay. This is my friend's house."

"Your friend's house..." He drifts off, making the connection and the anxiety began strangle her. "Wait a minute? Are you talking about Bonnie Bennett?"

Collecting herself, Bonnie slam the trunk down. When he sees her, his eyes enlarge and he has the same expression on his face as when his mom told him his daddy wasn't ever coming back.

He blinks the stunned expression away and a hint of anger transpires. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Vegas."

For a moment, she was unable to speak, caught in a mixture of emotions from seeing him again. Enzo has always been stunningly beautiful in a way that makes artists' hands ache. He's dressed in a red plaid shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black boots. His lips are full and ornamented with a silver loop and his black hair has a slight wave to it these days. His skin was tan and his light brown eyes carry more than she could handle right now.

"I was down there for school, but I'm back now," she say in the polite tone she'd been using with everyone over the last few months. But on the inside her heart was wild, and blood was roaring with the same yearning feeling she had for him before she left. "Wait a minute. You knew I was down there?"

He sidestepped around Rebekah and positions himself directly in front of Bonnie. "I had no idea where you were until this morning," he said. "Since you didn't tell anyone where you went."

The ache in his voice stabs at her heart and the phone carrying the voicemail in her pocket weighs a thousand pounds. "Sorry, but I needed a break from this place. It was... things were... well you know how it was."

"No, I don't know how it was." He braces a hand on the trunk like he's going to fall over. "Since you took off and never told me where the hell you went."

Bonnie needed to go before he gets to her, and all her self-control evaporates. Picking up her bag from the ground, she waves a goodbye to him. "It was nice talking to you again, but we've been on the road for over two days and all I want to do is lay down."

"I'm not really that tired," Rebekah says and Bonnie pressed her with a pleading look. "Oh, wait maybe I am." She fakes a yawn.

Bonnie hurried for the side door of her house, but Enzo blocks her path, and his hand comes down on the car like a railroad track barricade. He drags his lip ring into his mouth with a passionate look on his face, like he might kiss her or something.

For a second, she wish he would.

He leans toward her ear, lowering his voice to an intimate level. "Come with me somewhere. Please. I've been waiting eight months to talk to you."

Bonnie flinch at her body's fiery reaction his voice emits. "I can't talk to you, Enzo." she choke, backing away, and bumping her hip on the edge of the car. Tears threaten the corners of her eyes, but she haven't cried in over a year and she refuse to break down. Spinning on her heels, as she dash for the house.

He doesn't call out to her - it's not his style. But his gaze bores a hole into her messed up head the entire way, until she was finally locked inside her house.

Then Bonnie could breathe again.

* * *

 **Enzo**

He swear he was dreaming. Bonnie was standing in front of him and she looks just like his former high school classmate Caroline Forbes, a bitchy cheerleader they all knew, who Bonnie had beat up once because Caroline was making fun of a girl in a wheelchair.

It was one of the things that made him fall in love with her; all that fire, passion, loyalty and the need to stick up for the outcasts, even if it meant being an outcast herself. She never fell into any category - she was just Bonnie - but now she looks like a freakin' Stepford Wife. She was still hot as hell, a rock hard body, and gorgeous tone legs. He had pictured those legs wrapped around his waist many times and the same images flood his head, even though she looked like a stranger.

Her gorgeous green eyes are glossed over, like she's repressed everything inside. She's unhappy to see him and it hurts a little, but still pissed him off even more. She starts rambling about being tired, something she used to do all the time to avoid confrontation. He watch her lips move, wanting to kiss her so god damn bad, but knowing she'd probably kick him if he tried anything. So he lean in, smelling her hair and beg her to come with him somewhere.

Then she runs down the driveway and locks herself in the house. Enzo starts to chase after her, but a Frisbee smacks him in the side of the head.

"Sorry man," Damon calls out, hopping over the fence with a smirk on his face. "It slipped."

Rubbing his head, Enzo arch his eyebrows at Damon. "Perfect timing asshole."

He holds up his hands. "I said I was sorry. You were just standing there all dazed out like a freaking whipped pussy, so I thought I'd snap you out of it." He scoops up the Frisbee from the concrete and gives a low whistle at Bonnie's friend's Mercedes as he circles it rolling up his sleeves. "Whose sweet ride is this? Wait, is it Bonnie's?"

"I think it's her friends." His eyes were staring at the back door of her house, debating whether or not he should barge in after her and demand to know why she shut him out of her life.

"Since when does Bonnie hang out with people who drive cars like this?" he asks, peeking through the tinted windows.

"She's been gone for months." He backs up toward the fence that separates Bonnie's yard from his with his hands in his pockets. "Who the hell knows who she is anymore?"

Enzo needed a drink, even though he hadn't had a drop of alcohol in since she left him. The day Bonnie took off, with no note or a goodbye, he had gone up to the cove, got drunk, and took all his anger out on Jeremy Gilbert's face. The cops showed up and he got busted for being under the influence and for assault. He was still on probation for it and Enzo had to go to anger management classes for a while. He has been really good about keeping his shit together, but five minutes after Bonnie shows up and he was ready to just throw it all away.

He heads to the kitchen, grabbed up a beer from the cooler, and settle on the couch between a blonde and a brunette.

The blonde one giggles. "Oh my God, is the bad boy Lorenzo finally back?"

He couldn't remember her name, but he play along. "I sure am, baby."

Then took a swig of his beer back and bury his pain, along with Bonnie. She's the only girl that has ever been able to get him this upset. The only girl that's never wanted him.

* * *

 _Thanks for all the positive reviews and I love them. I'll update as soon as I can, leave a review to let me know what you guys think._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Three**

 **Bonnie**

"So that was Enzo?" Rebekah wanders around her kitchen as she tightens a loose ribbon on the waist of her floral dress. "He's even cuter than in your picture."

"Yep, that would be Enzo." Bonnie kick a box across the stained linoleum floor and flip the light on. It looks the same; eighties themed colors, wicker chairs around the glass table, and yellow and tan colored countertops.

"So just your dad lives here?" Rebekah circles the small kitchen and her gaze lingers on the countertop next to the kitchen sink where empty bottles are lining the wall.

"Yeah. My older brother moved out as soon as he graduated." Bonnie adjust the handle of her bag and head for the stairway. The house smells like rotten food and smoke.

"So where's your dad?" Rebekah wonders as they climb up the stairs.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie tried to avoid the truth, because knowing him very well he's probably at the bar.

"Okay, where's your mom?" she kept probing. "You never told me where she lives."

Rebekah doesn't know much about her and it's how she wanted it. Leaving her new friend in the dark, about her mom, her brother - everyone in this aspect of her life - has allowed Bonnie to transform into someone who doesn't have to deal with her personal problems.

"My dad works nights," Bonnie make up a story. "And my mom moved out quite a while ago. She lives up in New York."

She leans forward to study a portrait of her mother displayed on the wall; they shared the same dark colored hair, button nose, and almond shaped eyes. Her smile was just as fake as Bonnie's, too. "Is this your mom?" Rebekah asks and Bonnie gave her a nod. "She looks just like you."

Her chest tightens and she quickly trot to the top of the stairway. At the end of the hall, the bathroom door is wide open. The corner of the porcelain tub and the stain on the tile floor is in her line of vision. Bonnie heart constricts tighter as the memories flood her. She was suffocating with panic.

 _"Baby girl," she said. "I'm going to go take a nap, just for a little while. I'll be back in just a bit."  
_  
Her knees tremble as she shut the door. Bonnie's chest opens up and oxygen flows through her lungs again.

"So where does your brother live?" Rebekah peers inside her brother's room full of drums, guitar picks, CDs, and records. There's a bunch of band posters taped to the wall and a guitar up on a mount.

"I think in Chicago."

"You think?"

Bonnie shrug. "We don't have the best relationship.

Rebekah nods, like she understands. "So is he in a band?"

"I'm not sure if he's still in one. I'm guessing since he left all his music stuff's here, probably not," she say. "He only played because he was friends with Enzo and he's in a band. Or was. I have no idea what he does anymore."

"Bonnie, did you lose touch with everyone in your life?" Rebekah accuses, tucking the pillow under her arm.

Her scrutiny makes Bonnie uncomfortable. Avoiding confrontation, she turn on her bedroom light and shudder at the sight. It's like a museum of her past. Sheets of her artwork are tacked to the walls, trimmed with a black skeleton border Enzo put up when they were twelve to make her room more "manly." A collection of guitar picks line the far dresser and there is a pile of her boots in the corner. By the side of the bed she saw a plate with a half-eaten cookie over there, which was now growing mold.

She toss the cookie into the trash. Has her father not been in here since she left?

Rebekah picks up a guitar and plops down on the bed. "I didn't know you played." She positions the guitar on her lap and strums the strings. "I always wanted to learn how to play, but my mom would never let me take lessons. You should teach me."

"I don't play." Bonnie drop her bag on the floor. "That's Enzo's guitar. His initials are on the back."

She turns it over and looks at the initials. "So the hot guy from next door is also a musician. God, I'm about to swoon."

"No swooning over anyone in this neighborhood, okay." she advise, "And since when are you into musicians? I have never, until today, heard you say anything about liking guys who can play the guitar."

"Well if they look like him why the hell not." She points over her shoulder toward Enzo's house, which is visible through the window of her room. "That boy is dripping with sexiness."

Jealousy growled inside Bonnie's chest and she mentally whisper for it to shut up. She pick up a photo of her mom and her at the zoo when she was six. They were happy, smiling, and the sun is bright against their squinting eyes. "There's a blow-up mattress under the bed that you can sleep on if you want."

"Sounds good." She slides the guitar off her lap and goes over to the window, drawing the curtain back. "Maybe we should go to the party. It looks kind of fun."

Bonnie gather her hair away from her eyes before dragging the the air mattress out from under the bed. "No offense, Rebekah, but I don't think you can handle one of Enzo's parties. Things can get a little bit crazy."

She narrows her eyes at Bonnie, insulted. "I can handle parties. It's you that never wanted to go to any of them. Remember that one time I talked you into going with me, you just stood in the corner, drinking water and sulking."

Bonnie flopped down on the bed with her arms and legs slack over the edges. "That party is nothing like a college frat party. They're the kind of parties you wake up from the next day on a park bench with no shoes on and a tattoo on your back, with no recollection of what happened the night before."

"Oh my God, is that how you got that tattoo on your back, the one you refuse to tell me what it means." She lies on the bed next to her friend and they stare at the Chevelle poster on her ceiling.

"It means infinite." Bonnie tug the hem of her tank top down, hiding the tattoo on her lower back, and drape her arm over her forehead. "And I don't refuse to talk about it. I just can't remember how I got it."

Rebekah gives her a sad, puppy dog face and bats her eyelashes. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top. This might be my only chance to go to a party like this. The ones at my old neighborhood consist of limos, fancy dresses and tuxes, and a lot of champagne." When she doesn't respond, Rebekah adds, "You owe me."

"How do you figure?"

"For giving you a free ride here, which took us two days."

"Please don't make me go down there," Bonnie plead, clasping her hands together. "Please."

She rolls onto her stomach and props up on her elbows. "He's an old boyfriend, isn't he? You were lying. I knew it. No one can draw a picture like that of someone they've never loved."

"Enzo and I have never dated." Bonnie insisted with a heavy sigh. "If you really want to go see what these parties are all about, I'll take you down there, but I'm not hanging around for more than five minutes." she gave in because deep down she was curious to check up on the world she had left behind.

Rebekah claps her hands animatedly and squeals, looking out the window one last time. "Holy shit. Someone's standing on the roof."

They say curiosity killed the cat. "Come on, party girl. Let's get this over with."

* * *

About fifteen years ago, this town used to be a decent place to live. Then the factory that supplied jobs to almost the entire town shut down. People were laid off and slowly it began to dwindle into the bottomless pit that it is now.

Inside Enzo's house, there were people loitering in the entryway. Bonnie push her way through them and into the kitchen, which is crammed with even more people. On the table is a kegger and enough bottles of alcohol to open a liquor store. The atmosphere is overflowing with the scent of sweat and there are a few girls dancing on the kitchen counters.

People are making out in the corners of the living room where the sofas are shoved to the side, so the band can flare on their instruments, screaming lyrics about their agony and misconception at the top of their lungs. She was surprised Enzo wasn't up there playing with them.

"Holy hell. This is..." Rebekah's blue eyes are round as she gawks at the people jumping up and down in the living room, shaking their bodies and thrashing their heads.

"Like a mosh pit," Bonnie finished for her, shoving a short girl with bleached hair out of her way.

"Hey," the girl whines as her drink spills down the front of her leather dress. "You did that on purpose."

For a split second, she forgot who she was and turned around to blast her with a death glare. But then she remember that she was the calm and rational Bonnie; one that doesn't get into fights and beat up girls at party for even looking at her wrong.

"What, preppy girl?" She pats her chest, ready to throw down. "You think you fucking scare me."

Rebekah bites her thumbnail. "We're sorry. She didn't mean to."

Chants fill the living room and the chaos is giving her a headache. "Sorry," Bonnie strained an apology and squeeze between her and the wall.

She snickers at her and the blonde's friends join in with her laughter as they sashay to the back door. It takes everything she have not to turn around and tackle the bitch to the floor.

Rebekah made a beeline for the bar set up on the counter, dumps a drop of vodka into a cup, and mixes it with a splash of orange juice. "Okay, that was intense. I thought she was going to kick your ass."

"Welcome to the currently new Mystic Falls." Bonnie shout over the music. "The Land of the Extreme and Poverty-stricken, where the youth roams free without sober parentals and try to start fights wherever they can."

She laughs, takes a gulp of her drink, and her face pinches at the bitterness. "Try... " She starts, then coughs. She pounds her hand against her chest.

"Are you going to make it?" Bonnie asked cracking a smile. Rebekah has never been a big drinker.

She nods and clears her throat. "I was going to say try growing up where you have to get permission to wear a certain styles and designers." Bonnie give her a mystified look and she adds, "If it wasn't up to my mother's fashion standards I wasn't allowed to wear it."

Bonnie edge out of the way of a guy with blotchy skin and a beanie covering his head, who doesn't seem to mind that he knocks his shoulder into hers. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad growing up where you did. I mean, at least there was some control."

"Yeah, a bit too much," she says uneasily and her eyes quickly scan the room. "I can't believe there's a live band. It's like being at an outside concert."

"What? They don't have live bands in New Orleans?" Bonnie joke with a small smile still plastered on her face as she poured herself a cup of water. "One's that take place outside?"

Rebekah stirs her drink with a straw. "Not these kinds of bands. Think much more mellow, with a stage and seats to watch."

"Sounds like fun to me." Bonnie oblige a smile and glance at her watch. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Are you joking?" Sucking the drink out of the straw, Rebekah hops on the counter and crosses her legs. "We just got here. Why would we want to go? In fact, we should go dance."

Bonnie's eyes finds the living room, where a guy with dreads smashes his head against the glass plate of a cabinet in the corner and everyone cheers.

"You can if you want, but I'm good." she gulp her water. "I like all my bones intact."

Leaning against the counter, she scan through the crowd, curious to see where Enzo is. Occasionally he would bail on his own parties, either to hook up with a random girl or just get some quiet. Bonnie would always find him hiding out on a lawn chair, and every-time he'd pull her in his lap and they would stare up at the night sky, talking about an unreachable future.

This time she spot him in the corner, sitting on the couch with his arm draped around some blonde girl with boobs popping out of her dress. His hair hangs in his eyes and he's nibbling at his lip ring, driving the girl crazy she was sure. It's hard to tell if Enzo's enjoying her company or not. He was always difficult to read when it came to girls because he never really looked interested in any of them, but sometimes he would end up with them for the night.

Bonnie asked him about it once and he said it was all fun, but that he was just killing time until she gave into her inner desire to be with him. She of course tackled him to the ground and it made him laugh.

"Why do you have that look on your face? Like you're undressing someone with your eyes?" Rebekah asks, following her gaze. "Oh, is that lover boy. "

Bonnie's eyes darted from Enzo. "I wasn't looking at anyone, just the madness in the living room."

"Yeah, right," she says, elevating her eyebrows. "You totally want him. I can see it on your face."

"Well, I'll be damned if it isn't the infamous Bonnie B!" Damon Salvatore grins from the other side of the counter, just behind Rebekah. He stumbles around the corner, nearly clipping his head on the low ceiling. Before she can respond, he has her trapped in an awkward hug with his long arms that are tracked with tattoos. His grey shirt smells like an ashtray and his breath like beer. "Does Enzo know you're here in his house?"

Bonnie lies breezily, very aware of where Enzo is and what he's doing. "I'm pretty sure he saw me walk in."

"I doubt that. He's been looking for you since you left." He glances over his shoulder and nods at Rebekah, then tips in toward Bonnie. "You know he's been a wreck ever since you took off. You really fucked up his head, Bon Bon."

"That's such a lie," she tell him. Damon and her have never really gotten along very well, which is why the hug confused her so much. They both had the same straightforward attitude and could hardly get along for longer than five minutes. The only reason they were sort of friends at all was because of Enzo. Although, there was one time they did bond for a split second, but they never talk about it. "Enzo doesn't fall apart over anyone. I know him better than that."

His face is flushed and his crazy blue eyes were bloodshot. "I guess you don't know him as well as you think then, because he's been a mess. In fact, all he's done for the last few months is search for you."

"Which explains the party," she retort. "I'm guessing that classifies as that."

"First one in five months," he says. "And I think he only did it because he found out where you were and needed a distraction."

"I know him better than you do, Damon, and he doesn't fall apart over girls," she say, but cringe at the fact that she might not know him anymore. A lot can happen in eight months. "Hey, Beka, we should go. It's getting late."

She glances at her fairly new Rolex and rolls her eyes. "It's like nine thirty."

"You're leaving already?" He waves his hand in the air. "That's nonsense talk right there. You haven't even seen Enzo yet and he's gonna be super pissed if he misses seeing you, especially since you ran away from him in the driveway."

"Actually, I think we're going to hang out for a little while longer," Rebekah presses with relentless eyes. She mouths, _he's hot_. Then she fastens her hands together. "Please, Bonnie. Pretty please."

Damon wasn't Rebekah's type. He's got baggage almost as heavy as hers. She start to protest when Enzo's deep voice floats over her shoulder and tickles her skin. Without being able to help it, she let out a soft moan.

"Yeah, pretty girl, stay a little longer." His fingers comb through her hair as he whispered, "You smell so good. God I've missed your smell."

"I have to get up really early in the morning." Bonnie clears her throat and Rebekah's eyebrows furrow. "I need to go home and get some sleep."

He places his hand on the counter, so the crook of his arm is touching her hip. "You can keep trying to avoid me," he breathes in her ear, taking a nip at her earlobe. "But sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me." His breath reeks of beer and his clothes of smoke.

Refusing to crack at the sound of his sexy voice, she turn and face him. "I don't have time to get drunk and act like an idiot."

He's even more gorgeous under the light and more irresistible, even though his eyes are glossed over. "It's your fault I'm drunk, you drive me crazy." His voice gave a soft purr, the same voice he's used on her many times to get what he wants, the voice that makes her feel alive inside. "Baby, come on. Please. We need to talk." He leans in to kiss her.

The suddenness throws her off balance and Bonnie trip over her own feet. "Enzo, stop it." she gently push him back and he staggers into the edge of the counter. "You're drunk. And I'm going home."

"She's acting weird... like she's way too calm," Damon remarks, with a wave of his finger. "And she's dressing like that girl we use to go to school with. What's her name?" He snaps his fingers. "Care... Caroline..."

"Forbes," she say exhausted. "And I look like a girl that went away to college and grew the hell up."

Rebekah slants forward. "Bonnie's been this way since I've known her, but I'm really curious what she used to look like with the way everyone keeps talking about her because I can't picture her any other way besides this."

Enzo and Damon trade drunken looks and then howl with laughter. The room quiets down a little as people glance in their direction.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah frowns and looks to her for help. "I'm so lost."

"Nothing. They just think they're funny." she dodge around Enzo, but he seizes her elbow and hauls her back against his chest. "Hey relax, darling." He kisses her forehead and gives her his innocent face. "Please don't go. I just got you back."

Before Bonnie took off, the boundaries of their friendship were starting to blur. She thought time would fix this, but it seems like they were back to where they started. As much as Bonnie would love to melt into him, she couldn't lose her control.

"No one's got me back. I'm just here for summer break and only because I didn't have money to rent an apartment on my own," she says and his expression falls. "The Bonnie you knew is gone. She died on that bridge eight months ago."

He blinks, as shocked as she am. His lips part then he clasps them shut, struck speechless.

"I didn't mean that," Bonnie say quickly. "I'm sorry, Enzo. I just can't deal with this."

"Don't be sorry for being real," he says, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

She force the lump in her throat down. "I'm sorry," she say again, and then weave through the crowd and out the back door, inhaling the fresh air.

"What's your problem?" Rebekah asks as she catches up with Bonnie at the edge of her driveway. She squashes her plastic cup and tosses it into the trash can on the back porch. "I'm so confused. What just happened?"

"I needed to get out of there before I lost it." Bonnie don't slow down until she was in her room, where she just shut the the window locking out the noise.

Rebekah watches her with inquisitiveness as she pulls her hair back into a bun. "Damon and Enzo act like you used to be someone else. Like this isn't the real you. Want to explain?"

"Not really." Bonnie push away from the door and collect some pajamas from the duffel bag. "I'm going to go take a shower. Do you need anything from downstairs?"

"Yeah, for you to tell me why those guys have you so shook." She unclips her watch and tosses it into her purse that's on the bed. "I've never seen you so worked up like that. You basically had an orgasm when you first saw him."

"I did not," Bonnie said, embarrassed and annoyed. "And you haven't seen me that worked up because I'm not that person anymore."

"Except for when you're around him," she insinuates. "When you were talking to him, there was something in your eyes I've never seen before. You were always so closed off to all the guys at parties and in school. Honestly, I thought you were a virgin. But the way you and Enzo were looking at each other - you've had sex with him, right?"

Pressing her lips together, she tuck her pajamas under her arm, and shake her head. "No, Enzo and I've never slept together, just like we've never dated. But we've been friends since we were kids."

She sat down on the bed and unhooks her sandal. "But you've had sex before?"

Bonnie just squirms in her skin at this question. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Whoa, wait a second." Rebekah leaps off the bed wearing one shoe and jumps in front of the door with her hands spread out to the side. "Are you saying that you've never had sex? Ever."

Bonnie was struggling for words she'll understand. "It's not like I'm waiting until I get married or anything. It's just... Look there's a lot you don't know about me and sometimes I have a hard time getting close to people."

She's not surprised. "Well, obviously. That's totally been a given from day one."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie question. "I've never told anyone that before." Not even Enzo.

"It means sometimes I can see right through you Bonnie." She sighs and counts down on her fingers. "I've been your roommate for eight months and all I know about you is you're focused on school, you hate to drink, hate being around large crowds, and have never went on a date. I barely know you and being here, I'm starting to wonder if I know you at all."

Rebekah knew the Bonnie she wanted her to know. "Can you let me by? I'm really tired."

Rebekah gave her a disbelieving look, but doesn't press. She steps aside and lets her by. Relief washes over her because she don't want to get into it with her. Not tonight. Not ever.

Bonnie never wants to get into the night that changed her life forever.

* * *

 _Again shout out to everyone who left me those positive reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you are all enjoying the fic. Hope you enjoy this lengthier piece and I'll be updating as soon as I can, leave a review for me, I love them._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Four**

 **Enzo**

"She's already got you all hot and bothered." Damon sipped on his soda. "Look at you. Drunk after eight months of sobriety and I don't believe it's a coincidence it happened on the same night she showed up."

Enzo slams another shot back and wipe his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm fine man. And I can't blame what I do on anyone else but myself. This isn't Bonnie's fault. "

Damon laughs, tipping his head back, "Who the hell are you trying to convince? You know just as well as every single person in this room that the only why the two of you are ever gonna sort out your problems is if you guys fuck and get it over with."

Enzo punch him in the arm, harder than he planned. "Watch it man. You're walking on thin ice tonight."

Damon holds up his hands, surrendering. "Sorry, I forgot how you get when you're like this."

He grab a fist full of Damon's shirt and jerk him up towards himself. "Like what?"

Again, he threw up his hands. "Enzo man, calm down, go drink some coffee or something. You're trashed out of your mind."

Enzo release him and rake his fingers through his hair, frustrated with something he can't grasp. "Coffee's a myth... And I need something else." His eyes traveled to the back door window, and suddenly he understood what he needed. Enzo pat Damon's shoulder. "Clear everyone out before my mom gets home, okay?"

"Alright, man will do," he replies bemusedly. "But where are you going?"

"On a walk." Enzo knocked some people out of his way, and stumble out the back door. Regaining his balance, he trips across the grass and climb over the fence. Bonnie's dad's mustang was parked in the driveway, so he must be home from the bar. Doesn't matter, though. He won't notice or care if Enzo sneak in. He had been doing it since they were little kids.

Enzo stare up at her bedroom window until he reach the tree. After a drunken struggle, he make it to the top and he inch along the branch to the window. The lights are off, but the glow of the moon lights a trail to her bed. She was fast asleep. he inch open the window, slicing his finger on a rusty nail. "Motherfucker..." he suck on his finger tip as he head dive through the window and hit the floor with a soft thud.

Her friend shot upright from the bed on the floor, her eyes wide. "Oh my god."

Enzo put his finger to his lips as he get to his feet. "Shh..." She still looks worried so he dazzled her with his most charming smile.

That seems to win her over and she settles back in her bed. As carefully as he could, Enzo stepped over her bed and crawl in with Bonnie. He pressed his chest against her back, drape his arm over her waist, and felt the rhythm of her breathing. He buried his face in her neck, smelling the scent of her hair, cherry almond mixed with something that's only her.

Enzo shut his eyes and for the first time in eight months, he had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

She slept horribly for half the night, tossing and turning due to her guilty conscience. She didn't know why she felt guilty about blowing off Enzo. Since she has done it breezily for the past eight months. Although, he wasn't living right next door with his sad puppy dog eyes and charming sexiness.

Her sleep deprivation only got worse when her dad stumbled into the house in the middle of the night, bumping over cups and bottles, drunk off his ass. Later, she heard him crying in the bathroom her mother died in. It still hurts to hear because his tears were her fault.

Once she fell asleep, Bonnie was out and it ended up being the best night's rest she has had in ages. When she woke up late afternoon, she felt refreshed and calm. Until she realize why.

Enzo was in her bed, he had her in his lean arms. His body was curved into hers, so every single part of him is touching her. She knew it's him by the smell of his cologne mixed with mint. She pretended to be asleep, consumed in a wonderful dream, refusing to wake up until he leaves.

"I know you're awake," he whispers in her ear. His voice was hoarse and his breath is stale with booze. "So open your eyes and quit avoiding me."

"You know it's illegal to walk into someone's house without permission," Bonnie say with her eyes shut. "And sneaking into someone's bed, that's the move of a pervert."

"I didn't walk in. I fell in," he says, amused. She pinch his firm chest and he laughed. "Now there's my feisty girl." He brushes his soft lips across her forehead. "I've missed you, princess."

Opening her eyes, she wiggled in his arms. "Please don't start. It's too early."

His eyes are guarded and his hair was a mess. He chuckles lowly, a sound that ripples deep inside her core. "Pretend all you want, pretty girl. You and I know that deep down you're secretly glad to be pressed up to my body." He pulled their chests together as he snaked his legs around her.

Bonnie's eyelids flutter against his warmth. God, she has missed this so much. Way too much and so had her body, evidently.

"So where did you go?" he asks, crushing her moment of bliss. "To school in Vegas? Because it kind of surprises me. You never really liked school."

Her mind snaps back to reality. "I don't want to get into this right now. I just want to have a relaxing summer and then I'm headed back to campus."

He blinks, his eyelashes fluttering against her forehead. The feel of him sends a warm tingle up her thighs and Bonnie sealed her lips to keep from moaning.

His eyebrows knit. "It's like you've been kidnapped by a bunch of nuns or something."

"Maybe I was," she say submissively. "It wouldn't hurt anyone if I was."

He considers this and an artful smirk curves at his lip. "That's not true. Nuns can't have sex and I still haven't fulfilled my lifelong dream of having sex with you."

She opens her mouth, her tongue locked and loaded with an equally perverted comeback, but she bit back down, remembering she was no longer that kind of a girl anymore. "I need to wake Beka up. She's got a long drive ahead of her."

With one swift roll, he had her pinned down beneath his body and her arms trapped above her head. His almost hazelish eyes search her, he sucks on his lip ring, lost in thought. "You're going to tell me, pretty girl," he asserts, tilting his head so his lips are next to her cheek. "You always tell me everything."

"Enzo, please..." Bonnie despise how breathless she sound. "You know why I left. You were there that night... you saw me... I can't do it again." Anxiety claws up her throat and her muscles tense beneath the weight of his body. "Please let me up. I can't breathe."

He props up on his arms. "You could have talked to me, instead of running away. You know that."

Bonnie shake her head. "No, I couldn't. Not that time. That time it was different. You were part of the reason I had to leave."

"Because you kissed me?" he asks, dipping his voice to a husky growl. "Or because I found you that way... that night."

She swallow the giant lump in her throat. The kiss was part of it. It was an earth shattering kiss, one that stole her breath, stopped her heart, and scared the shit out of her because it surfaced feelings. Feelings she had never felt before, ones that had rendered her helpless.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now get off of me." Bonnie wiggled her arms between them and pushed on his chest.

He sighs and rolls off her. "Fine, don't talk about it, but it doesn't mean you can run away from me again. I'll chase you down this time," he threatens with a wink as he climbs off the bed, and the chain hooked to his studded belt jingles. "Get dressed and meet me out in the driveway. You have to go visit Alaric today."

"No, thanks," she declined and tugs the blanket over her head. "And I told you last night I have stuff to do today. Besides aren't you hungover from last night? You were pretty wasted."

"Don't do that," he says, aggravated. "Don't pretend like you have some deep insight into me anymore. You've been gone for almost a year and a lot has changed."

She was speechless. "Enzo, I... "

"Come on, get out of bed. You're going to see Alaric, whether you like it or not." He yanks the blanket off her and tosses it on the floor, so she was lying there in her plaid shorts and skin-tight tank top with no bra on underneath.

Bonnie covers herself with her arms. "I'm not going to Ric's. I just got home and I have things to do."

"He's got cancer, Bonnie." Enzo backs for the door, tucking his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans. "So get your bratty, split-personality ass out of bed and go see him before you can't."

Her arms fell to the sides as she sat up. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"If you would have told someone where you were, we would have," he says. "Although, I'm pretty sure your father knew where you were, he just wouldn't tell anyone."

She didn't deny it.

"Besides, I told you in the voicemail I left yesterday," he says, glancing at her phone on the desk. "But I'm guessing you haven't listened to that?"

She shook her head. "No, I was too surprised to see your number on the screen."

Enzo bites on his lip ring, something he does when he's nervous. "Yeah, you should probably just delete that. I don't think you're ready for it yet."

Her gaze moves to the phone. What the hell was on it? She climbed out of bed, arching her back and stretching like a cat. "How bad is Ric?"

Enzo swallows hard. "He's dying, so you need to get dressed and let me take you to see him."

She began to object, but rethought her initial stupidity. Alaric was the one part of her past that she could never run from. At one point, he was like a father to Enzo and her. She even called him from Vegas once, although she didn't tell him where she was.

Bonnie nods. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out in a second."

"See you in a few." He winks at her and vanishes into the hall, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Rebekah quickly sprung up from the air bed clutching the sheet. "What. The. Hell. What was that about? I mean, he crawled in here through the window in the middle of the night, and just climbed into bed with you."

"Yeah, he does that a lot, sorry I didn't give you a heads up." Bonnie opens the window letting in the gentle breeze. Loose pieces of her hair dance around the frame of her face. "Oh, no."

Rebekah stretches her arms above her head. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie reluctantly look at her. "I think someone might have confused your car for a canvas."

Rebekah jumps out of bed and elbows Bonnie out of the way to get a look at the damage done to her beautiful, nearly brand new Mercedes. "My poor baby!"

Bonnie pulls a skirt and a pink tank top out of her duffel bag. "Get dressed and we'll go check out the damage."

She pouts, looking like she might cry. "I can't drive it home like that. My parents will kill me."

"I know plenty of people who can fix it for you," Bonnie say, opening the door. "Or I use to, but I'm sure it's all the same."

Rebekah nods and Bonnie went in the downstairs bathroom to change, but ran into her dad on the stairway.

"When did you get here?" His breath smells like gin and his eyes are red. His cheeks have sunken in over the last eight months and his skin is wrinkled like leather with sores. He's in his late forties, but looks like he's pushing sixty now.

"Last night," she tells him, taking his arm and helping him up the stairs. "I was in bed before you got home."

He offers her a pat on the back. "Well, I'm glad to have you home."

"I'm glad to be home," Bonnie lies with a smile as they reach the top of the stairs.

He moves his arm away from her hand and rubs the back of his neck. "Do you need anything? Like help carrying in your boxes?"

"I think I can handle it on my own, but thanks." she decline, sticking her arm out as he teeters toward the stairs.

He nods and his eyes drift to the bathroom down the hall. He's probably thinking about how much Bonnie looked like _her_. It hurts his eyes, at least that's what he told her the night she went to the bridge.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then. Maybe we could go to dinner or something?" He doesn't leave time for her to answer as he zigzags down the hall to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Her dad's drinking started when she was about six, a few months after her mom got diagnosed with being bipolar. His drinking habit wasn't that bad back then as it is now. After her mom died, beer and vodka took over both their lives.

When Bonnie returns to her room, Rebekah was dressed in a light blue sundress, with her blonde hair curled up and there is a pair of overly large sunglasses concealing her eyes.

"I feel like crap," she declares, putting her hands on her hips.

"This place has that effect on most people." Bonnie grab the phone, noting the flashing voicemail as she slips on her flip flops.

They go outside, leaving the smoky air behind and steps into the bright sunlight, surrounded by the scenery of rundown homes and apartments. The neighborhood was filled with motorcycle engines revving and far in the distance are the sounds of a lovers' quarrel and Enzo was nowhere to be seen.

A long time ago, it felt like home, back when street racing and running wild felt natural, but now she just feel lost.

Rebekah starts biting at her fingernails as she gapes confoundedly at her car. "It looks worse up close."

Bonnie circle the car with her arms folded, assessing the damage. It looks like a fruit basket, only instead of being filled with fruit it's crammed with innuendos and colorful words. She was on the verge of laughing for some reason. "They got you good."

She shakes her head. "This isn't funny. Do you know how much it's going to cost to fix this?"

Rebekah's dad was a big shot lawyer over in New Orleans. Her parents were always showering her with things like clothes, money, cars. She had never worked a day in her life and gave Bonnie a hard time for her waitressing job at a Steakhouse, begging her to take time off to go to parties.

"So what do we do?" Rebekah chips at some green paint on the headlight with her fingernail.

Bonnie points up the street. "There's an auto body shop not too far from here."

She glances down the road, which is covered in potholes and lined with filthy gutters. "But this is a Mercedes."

"I'm sure painting a car, no matter who the maker is, is all the same."

"But what if they do something to it?"

"Like spray paint it again after they paint it?" Bonnie says sarcastically and she scowls. "Sorry. We'll find someone, okay? We can take it to someplace in Grove Hill. It's a little nicer over there."

"I can't drive it when it looks like this," she complains, motioning at the car. "It's hideous."

"I'll drive it, then," Bonnie offers her hand out for Rebekah to give her the keys.

"Are you joking?" She pats the hood of her car. "This is my baby. No one drives it but me. You know that."

"I think your baby is in serious need of some plastic surgery." Enzo strides off the porch of his house and onto the driveway. He's changed into black jeans, a fitted grey t-shirt, and his black hair hangs in his eyes. "I know the perfect place to get it fixed and it's here in town, so you won't have to drive it so far." He gives Rebekah a wink. "I'm Enzo, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Bonnie's roommate or old roommate anyway," she says with a warm smile and slides her sunglasses down the brim of her nose. "We're not sure if we're sharing a dorm room next semester."

He presents her with his _player_ grin. "Sharing a room with Bonnie? That had to be tough." He shoots Bonnie a mischievous look, trying to get a rise out of her.

Rebekah laughs and returns her glasses over her eyes. "No, she's a pretty great roommate, actually. She cleans and cooks and everything, always looking out for me. It's was way better than having my own mother there."

"Bonnie was always good at that stuff," he agrees, knowing the real reason why. She had to learn how to take care of herself and her family at a very young age, otherwise they all would have starved and rotted away in a rat-infested house. "So do you want me to take your car to that shop I was talking about? Like I said, it's really close."

"Yeah, that sounds great." She shuffles her sandals against the concrete. "I'd rather go someplace close."

Bonnie mentally rolled her eyes. Leave it to Enzo. He can get any woman to contradict herself if he wants to.

Enzo swings his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and kisses her on the forehead. "But I have to take pretty girl over here to see an old friend first."

"Please stop calling me that," she begged. "I've never liked the nickname and you know that."

"Well I think it's appealing, pretty girl." He tempts her closer to him and caresses her cheek with his lips, "Now are you ready to go see Alaric? You can come, too, if you want... Rebekah is it?"

"Yeah, it's Rebekah Mikaelson." She offers her hand and he shook it. "And sure I'll go. This place makes me a little nervous."

"Isn't your family expecting you to be home tonight?" Bonnie escape from underneath Enzo's arm.

"I'll text them and tell them I'm not leaving until tomorrow." She retrieves her cell phone and scrolls through her contacts. "The car will be done by tomorrow, right?"

"It's hard to say," Enzo says. "Damon is the best, but a little slow."

Rebekah's head snaps up and there's delight in her eyes. Damon as in blue eyed devil from the party last night? The one with the sexy hair and the really big hands?"

Enzo bites down on his lip, stifling a laugh, and flicks Bonnie a sideways glance. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yep, that's the one," he says. "Do you feel better about taking your car to him now?"

"Well, yeah, if you think it's okay?" she checks. "I'm very picky about who works on my car or at least my dad is very picky about who works on it."

"It'll be fine," he assures her with a wink. "I've never disappointed a girl yet."

"Oh yeah?" Rebekah laughs, glancing at Bonnie uneasily, like she's worried she's stepping on her friend's territory.

"So are we going to go or what?" A ping of jealousy pinches inside Bonnie's chest still.

"Yep, let's go, beautiful." Enzo leads the way around the fence and up his driveway to the garage.

When Bonnie step inside, her mouth falls open. Parked in the middle, between the walls lined with shelves and tools, is a shiny 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS. It's painted in a cherry red with a smokey black racing stripe down the center. "You finally fixed it up?"

He pats the shiny flawless hood, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I finally got around to it, after talking about it for five years." His eyes found hers, seeking approval. "So what do you think?"

"It's kind of old." Rebekah pulls a face at the car. "And really big."

"I thought you liked big things?" Enzo teases. Bonnie punched him in the arm and he laughs. "Ow, I meant hands. Jeez get your mind out of the gutter."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You did not, you pervert."

He shrugs, his eyes lustrous in the sunlight filtering through the gritty windows. "So what. It got you to lighten up, didn't it?"

"Are we driving it to Ric's?" she opt for a neutral voice.

He slips his keys out of his pocket and tosses them to her. "Yeah, go ahead. It's all yours."

Bonnie swiftly shook her head and threw the keys back at him, like they're scorching hot. "No thanks. I don't want to."

Enzo cocks an eyebrow, looking sexy. "What do you mean you don't want to?"

"I mean I don't want to drive it." It nearly kills her to say it. She walk around the front of the car, open the door, and gesture for Rebekah to get in.

"But it has a blown 572 Big Block in it," he says astounded with the keys hanging loosely from his fingers. "How can you not want to drive it?"

Bonnie's insides twitch to drive it, but she won't buckle. "It's fine, Enzo. I'd rather be the passenger."

"What does that mean? A blown big block or whatever you said?" Rebekah wonders as she walks to the side of the car. "Wait, are you guys talking cars? Bon doesn't like cars. In fact, she made us take the bus most of the time when we left campus."

"Oh really?" His tone implies otherwise. "That's news to me."

"It's a waste of gas," she lied, attempting to mask the truth; that she misses it. The rush, the speed, the adrenaline high.

Rebekah ducks inside the car and into the backseat. Bonnie climb into the passenger side and Enzo opens the garage door. He revs up the engine, letting it rumble, teasing her, before backing down the driveway.

"I'm starting to think that the Bonnie you knew isn't the same one as I know." Rebekah buckles her seatbelt up.

He spins the tires down the road. "I think you might be onto something Rebekah, because the one I knew loved cars. In fact she used to hang out in the garage all day with the guys." He flashes Bonnie a dangerous grin. "She used to get all excited when we'd go racing."

No matter how hard she try to hinder herself from getting energized, she can't. Those hot summer nights, flying down the highway, neck and neck with another car, the rush soaring through her body.

Enzo trails his finger along her neck and rests it on her pulse. "You're getting excited just thinking about it."

His touch spreads a longing through her body. Bonnie swat his hand away, as she crossed her arms, and focus on the window, watching the neighborhood blur by as he cruises over the speed limit. Enzo shifts the gears and the engine thunders louder, begging to burn rubber.

"Is it legal to be driving this fast?" Rebekah asks nervously. The two glance back at her and she grips the edge of the leather seat. "It just seems like we're going really fast, especially in a residential neighborhood."

Enzo holds Bonnie's gaze resolutely as he downshifts and pumps up the rpms. "What do you think? Speed up? Or slow down?"

She wants to tell him to slow down, but she couldn't speak. He throttles the gas pedal, keeping his eyes on hers, venturing her to look away first.

"Um... I don't think this is a good idea." Rebekah's voice is far away.

The car surges faster down the narrow road and his eyes dared Bonnie to tell him to slow down and part of her wants to. Desperately. But as he shoves the shifter into the next gear, going faster and faster, her body pleads to let go.

Suddenly, Rebekah screams, "Stop sign!"

Enzo's eyes sparkle as he slams on the brakes, squealing the car to a halt, and throwing them all forward. Bonnie's hand shoots out and she brace herself from hitting the dashboard.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Rebekah's voice cracks as she situates back into the seat and realigns her dress over her legs. "What is wrong with you two?"

Enzo and Bonnie looked at each other and her body is burning with a hidden desire that she won't admit exists. Her heart beats in her chest, rock steady and alive again. For a second, she was back in the place she lost.

Then Enzo ruins it.

"See, the same old Bonnie still lives." He grins arrogantly as he drives through the intersection. "She just needed a little push out."

Bonnie clicked the seatbelt lock, proving a point. "No, she doesn't. She's gone forever."

"Try all you want, but I'm bringing her back." He bites his lip, refocusing on the street as he mutters, "I won't let that night ruin you forever."

But it did. It broke her into a million pieces and blew them away in the wind, like crumbled leaves. That night was one of the most incredible nights she has ever had.

Then Bonnie quickly plummeted toward rock bottom.

* * *

 _Once again thanks to everyone for the reviews I love them all. I know everyone wants to know what's going on with Bonnie, I get she's a bit angst-y and the sexual tension between her and Enzo is killing you all, don't worry it will be worth it. I'll update sometime next week, enjoy this chapter, leave a review if you can._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Five**

 **Enzo**

There she is, the girl he used to know. It's visible in her green eyes that she's getting turned on. She was always weird like that, the speed, the danger always got her burning inside. Then he had to slow down and all the fire dissolves. She puts on her seatbelt and mutters something about the Bonnie he knew was gone forever, but he was calling her out. Enzo had big plans to bring his best friend back, whether she likes it or not.

"What happened to the turnout?" she asks as they drove by the spot they use to park at during small town drifting. "It looks like you can't even take the road up to the cove anymore."

"You can if you walk or have a four-wheel ride and ramp the hill." The turnout is blocked off by a large fence so that no cars can reach the dirt road that leads to a secluded area near the lake. "They blocked it off after they busted a bunch of people for drug and alcohol possession."

"Anyone I know?" she inquires, simulating indifference.

Enzo thrum his fingers on top of the steering wheel. "Yeah, you're sitting next to one of them. But mine was only for alcohol."

Her friend gasps in the backseat and he caught Bonnie secretly rolling her eyes.

"What did you get?" she asks calmly.

"Probation and anger management classes." he replied very nonchalantly.

Her head turns towards him. "Anger management classes?"

"I also punched Jeremy Gilbert in the face," he explains. "Pretty hard. Broke his nose and everything."

Her friend gasps again and he wondered how Bonnie could be friends with her. She seems like a naive barbie doll.

Bonnie studies him acutely with her stunning eyes that always gives away what she's really thinking. "Gonna tell me why did you punched him?"

"I think you know why." He carry her gaze forcefully.

"I asked him to drive me to the bridge, Enzo," she says it like it throttles her. "It wasn't his fault. He was just doing it as a favor."

"He should have never left you there alone." he flips the blinker on, making a turn down a dirt road that leads into a field of tall, dry grass. "Not in that condition. You could barely think straight. In fact, do you even remember anything about that night?"

She fiddles with a band of bracelets on her wrists. "I'm not sure."

"Are you not sure?" he accuse. "Or do you not want to admit it?"

She starts to open her mouth, but then clamps her lips shut, and turns toward the window, dismissing him and the conversation.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

The night she went to the bridge, she had been in a weird funk the entire day. Her mom died a few weeks earlier and she couldn't seem to get rid of this vile feeling in her chest and she wanted it to go away. So she took extreme measures and decided to walk in her mother's footsteps for a night.

Her mom wasn't awful. She had her good moments, but there was a lot of bad ones too. When she was up, she was great - a lot of fun. At least that's what Bonnie thought when she was young. However, as she got older, there was a painful comprehension that it wasn't normal to go on huge shopping sprees, take off in the middle of the night for a road trip, pretend she could fly...

But the night on the bridge wasn't the worst night she had ever experienced. It was just the last push to her swifty decline toward the loss of control over her life.

"Bonnie, where are you?" Enzo's voice snaps her out of her own head. "You were dazing off on me."

They were parked in front of Ric's single-wide trailer located in a field, near a junkyard and an abandoned apartment complex. Bonnie unbuckle her seatbelt, climb out of the car, and flip the seat forward to let Rebekah out.

"No thanks." She shakes her head, cowering back in the seat. "I think I'll wait in here for you guys."

"You're much safer inside, love." Enzo points to a crumbling shack in the middle of the field. "That's a crack house over there and trust me, if they see you sitting in here, by yourself, they're going to come over and harass you."

Enzo was messing with her, but Bonnie let him be because this place isn't that safe of a spot anyways.

Her face pinches and she crawls out of the car. "Who is this person's house we're at? It's not a drug dealer, is it?"

"No, it's just an old friend." Bonnie trades a secret glance with Enzo and feelings rush through her. Ric was once Enzo's stepfather. His mother and Ric were married for a few years and most of their happy childhood memories consist of him, camping, fishing, working on cars.

Bonnie meets Enzo around the front of the car and when he took her hand, she didn't object. Being here is like traveling through time and it hurts to know that the man who showed her that life can be good is now dying.

Rebekah tugs the bottom of her dress down self-consciously. "Are you sure I'm okay going in here?"

"Relax," Bonnie tell her as they reached the front porch. "Ric is a good guy, he just likes living a non materialistic lifestyle. He chooses to live in a place like this."

Rebekah forces a tight smile. "Alright, I'm relaxing."

Enzo squeezes Bonnie's hand and then knocks on the door, before letting themselves in. The trailer was small with a narrow kitchen connected to a boxed in living room and the three of us nearly fill up the space.

Enzo slides his hand up her arm and drew Bonnie to him. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nods, forcing the tears away. Enzo kisses her temple and she don't retreat this time, allowing herself one small moment.

"It'll be okay," Enzo says. "And I'm here for you."

Time to face the music.

"Where is he?" Bonnie took a deep breath, moved away from Enzo, and smothering the old Bonnie away. He points over her shoulder. She turns around and her heart drops into her stomach. The medium build, tall man, with bright blue eyes and a head full of hair, has shifted into a frail, skeletal figure, with sunken eyes and his head shaved.

Bonnie hesitated to hug him. "How are you, Ric?"

"I'm always okay. You know that. Not even a little cancer can bring me down." He smiles and it's just as bright as it always was. Using his cane, he limped toward her. She met him halfway, in front of the leather armchair and gave him a gentle hug, afraid she might break him.

"How have you been, my little Bon Bon?" He steps back to take a look at her. "You look different."

She self-consciously touch her hair. "I changed my looks a little. Thought I could make a few changes here and there."

He shakes his head pensively. "No, I don't mean that. There's something else. You seem down."

"I'm fine, really" she denies and not very well. "I feel great actually."

He offers her a tolerant smile. "You've never been a good liar, you know that."

The tension resolves, except with Rebekah who looks like she doesn't know what to do with herself. She dawdles near the door, fidgeting with her watch and her hair as she glances around the snug trailer.

"Ric, this is Rebekah," Bonnie introduce, motioning her to come closer. "She was my college roommate."

Rebekah steps forward and gives him a small wave. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Ric nods his head welcomingly and then arches his eyebrows at me. "So college? That's where you ran off to then."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I called," she apologizes. "I just needed a break. From, well everything."

"I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt me a bit." He rests his weight on the cane, and his arms and legs look too thin to be moving. "You're like a daughter to me and I thought you trusted me enough to come to me if you were going through something."

His eyes darts to Enzo and she wonder if he told Ric about that night on the bridge.

"I need to make a phone call." Enzo holds up his phone as he backs for the door. "Rebekah, why don't you come outside with me?"

Rebekah gladly obliges and the door swings shut behind them, rocking the house.

Ric collapses into the chair, sighing with relief. "We need to talk Bonnie."

Preparing herself for a lecture, she drop into the caved in sofa across from him. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Do you think you need to be in trouble?" He props his cane against the coffee table.

Bonnie pull a throw pillow on her lap and slump back into the couch. "I don't know. It's hard to tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

He rocks in the armchair. "You've always had a good grasp on what's right and wrong. You just have a hard time admitting that sometimes you choose the wrong."

"I know that." she gesture at herself. "That's why I changed into an Bonnie who doesn't do any wrong and who can keep control of her life."

"That's not what this is. This is you running from your old life and you can't control everything. Even if you want to." His words send a chill down her spine.

She pluck at a loose thread on the pillow. "Did Enzo tell you about the night before I left... did he tell you what happened, what I did?"

He presses his cracked lips together. "He did."

"So then you understand why I ran away. If I don't change, then I'll turn out like her, I'll turn out just like my mom," Bonnie admits aloud for the first time and a weight lifts from her chest, but falls right back on it, "I'll lose control."

He hunches forward with a sad expression on his tired face. "You know I knew your mother really well."

"But only because you always had to come fix everything after she had one of her episodes."

"Sweetie, you're not her. Your mother was sick, she had a mental illness."

"Yeah, and I also know it's hereditary," Bonnie say quietly. "There is a higher chance that I have it just because she had it."

"But it doesn't mean you will." With unsteady legs, he pushes up from the chair and sits down next to her on the sofa. "I think you're so afraid that you'll end up like your mom that you're hiding who you really are, but you can't control everything, no one can."

"But I can try," Bonnie mutters and sits up, tossing the pillow off her lap. "You remember what I was like. All the crap I did. The stupid, irresponsible shit. I was a mess waiting and that night proved it. I almost... I... I almost killed myself Ric."

"No, you didn't. I heard the story and you would have never gone through with it," he says positively. "You were just trying to sort through some stuff. You still are."

"No, I was going to do it," she tells him, but it's a lie. "My mind may have been hindered, but I remember enough to know that when I climbed on top of that bridge, I was going to jump."

He shakes his head. "Then you don't remember what happened afterward with Enzo."

"Yeah, I do." Bonnie takes a faltering breath. "I kissed him and then left him on the bridge. Then I went home, packed up my stuff, and ran away."

"No, something else happened that night." His forehead scrunches. "Enzo took you somewhere else. At least that's what he told me."

Bonnie scratches at her wrist, trying to recall that night, but the events of that day are hazy. "I don't remember this at all."

"From what I understand you were out of it and pretty upset. Those two are not a good combination. Trust me, I've been there." His fingers seek his cane. "Enzo saved you from jumping, but there's more to it than that."

"When you say you've been there, what do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, I've been at the place where it seems like the only way left is down."

She filters through his words. "You know, I came here to see if you're okay, and somehow all we've talked about is me."

"And that's exactly what I need," he says. "I'm sick and tired of everyone wanting to talk about my death."

Bonnie open her mouth, but the front door squeaks open. She expected Enzo, but a middle-aged woman in black sweatpants and a white loose t-shirt walks in. Her brown hair is woven into a braid and she's carrying a large black bag.

She grins at Ric as she shuts the door. "You're being bad again. You know you're not supposed to get out of bed."

Ric rolls his eyes, but his face lights up. "Yep, I've been bad. I guess you'll have to punish me."

Bonnie tries to ignore their disturbing comments the best that she can, but it's ridiculously awkward.

"Bonnie, this is Jo." His serious demeanor eases as he says her name.

Bonnie stood up from the couch to shake hands with Jo, noticing there's no ring on her finger. "Are you his nurse?"

Ric starts to balance to his feet and she moves to help him, but he waves her off. "I got this. I'm not crippled yet. "

She sighs and moves back. "Yes, I'm his nurse and I'm supposed to be taking care of him, but he's a stubborn man and refuses to let me do my job properly."

He growls and then chuckles. Using his cane, he heads toward the hall, his feet dragging along the orange shaggy carpet. "Bonnie, can you stop by tomorrow? I want to talk to you some more."

"Okay, I'll come back," she promised as he vanishes down the hall. She turns to the nurse. "How bad is he?"

She drops the bag on the counter and unzips it. "What did he tell you?"

"That he has cancer," Bonnie tells her as she takes out some baggies from the bag. "But that's all. He doesn't like to open up about himself."

Reaching into her bag, she extracts a handful of prescription bottles. "No, he doesn't, does he?" She shakes a bottle filled with clear liquid. "He has stage four bone cancer."

Bonnie nearly fall to the floor. "Stage four, but then that means that..."

"It means that he has a hard, short road ahead of him," she says frankly. "You're Bonnie Bennett, right? And your father is Rudy right?"

Her fingers grasp the fabric of the armchair like it' was her lifeline. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," Jo says with a shrug. "Alaric just talks about you sometimes."

"But you know my father," Bonnie states cautiously.

She zips up her bag and shuffles to the kitchen sink with the medication. "I was the nurse on call the night when he got ran over."

Because he was drunk out of his mind and decided to ride his bike in the middle of the Virginia highway. "So you take care of Ric, here at his home?" Bonnie changed the subject.

Jo turns on the faucet and fills up a glass of water. "I'm the house nurse he hired after he decided he didn't want to spend his last months in a hospital bed."

He only has months left? She needs to regain control of the escalating situation. She stumble for the door. "Tell Ric I'll see him tomorrow."

Bonnie trips down the steps and nearly eating dirt. Luckily Enzo was at the bottom and he drops his phone to catch her.

He steadies her to her feet, his fingers digging into her hips as he looks her over with concern. "Okay, what happened?"

"He's dying," she whispers, staring out at the dry field. "He's really dying."

"I know." Enzo holds onto her forcefully, the tips of his fingers touching her bare skin. "I told you this before we came over here."

Her lungs restrict oxygen. "I thought when you said it... well, I don't know what I thought, but not this." Bonnie waves her hand at the door without looking at it. "Not a nurse. Not a few months left."

His hands move around to her back and he enfolds her against his chest. She rest her head against him, breathing in his comforting scent. She starts to ask him what happened that night, but her fear of the truth shushes her. What if it's bad? What if it pushes her over the edge again?

"What do you want to do today?" he whispers. "You name it and it's done."

Bonnie pulls away, blinking back the tears. Her gaze travels to Rebekah sitting in the car, reapplying her lip gloss in the rearview mirror. "I have to take her to the shop and get her on the road."

Against her protest, Enzo cups the back of her head, and lures her against him. "You could just ditch her."

She slaps his arm. "Since when are you mean to girls?"

"Since they keep complaining about the sheer dullness of the town," he says in a mocking high pitched voice. "And the bugs. It's ridiculous. Ten minutes out here with her and I wanted to lead her into the crack house over there and run."

"That's not a crack house, Enzo." Bonnie shook her head, forcing back a grin. "And I know you better than that. I'm sure you want to get in her pants."

He pauses, and then slowly his hand explores her back and snuck to her ass. He grabs it, and bows her body into his, firing a heat deep inside her core and fumbling a moan from her lips. For a second, she forgot where she was.

"The only person I want to get with is you," he murmurs in her hair.

Bonnie regain control and shoves back. "Seriously? You're going to start this? Here of all places."

He swings a hand at the trailer. "Why not? Because of Alaric? He'd be happy to finally see us together. He's been saying for years that you and I will end up together."

Bonnie covers her ears. "I can't listen to this."

In three long steps, he's in her face, nearly stepping on her toes. "You think that just because you left, it would change how I feel? Well, guess what? You're wrong. I can't help how I feel about you. I'm still in... "

"Don't say it." she points a finger at him. "Don't you dare, Enzo St John."

He holds up his hands, wide-eyed and jeering. "Oh, now I'm in trouble. Cuz you used my last name."

She glance at the car, checking if Rebekah was eavesdropping on them, then whirls back and hiss, "You are in trouble. I've been back for less than a day and everything I've worked on concealing is falling apart because of you."

His eyes were shining brightly,. "Good. You're fucking crazy if you think that you can run off and change your identity. This unfeeling, preppy girl thing you got going on," he motions his hand at her tank top, white frilly skirt, and highlighted hair, "is nothing but bullshit. You can't just change who you are on the outside and expect it to change who you are on the inside."

Anger bubbles through her and she shoves him. "You're wrong."

His boots scuff the dirt as he catches his balance and smiles haughtily. "Am I? Because right now that fire I love so much is burning pretty bright." He reaches for her cheek, to touch her.

"Enzo, this is who I have to be otherwise I can't breathe. Please just leave it alone. That damn fire might exist, but I want it gone." Bonnie spins her back to him, praying he'll listen to her for once, because if he keeps it up, sooner or later she won't be able to resist.

But Enzo has never backed down from a challenge in his life.

* * *

 _Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been busy this week, but I checked all my reviews I'm glad you guys are enjoying. I promise some flirty Bonnie and Enzo interaction next chapter, Bonnie is real close to letting herself fall back into her old habits. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think._


	6. Chapter 6

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Six**

 **Enzo**

The pain in her eyes nearly kills him. If it were possible, he'd go back in time and stop her from climbing down that goddamned tree that awful night. Maybe then, he'd still have his best friend.

Enzo decided to make a needed stop to try and get Bonnie out of her own head. He parked the car in an open space in front of the small bar and grill located in the heart of town, between the grocery store and the local sports shop.

Her face reddens as she takes in where they were. "Enzo, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. I have things to do and so does Beka."

"Come on, you haven't seen me play in ages," he wheedled, using his best seductive voice. "I'll just do one song. In and out and we're done."

"Sounds cool to me," Rebekah says from the backseat, finally relaxing a little now that they're far away from trailer park. "I love hearing bands and lead singers are always sexy."

"Enzo plays the guitar and sings by himself," Bonnie says with a flicker of possessiveness in her eyes. "He's not a lead singer. He's a solo singer."

"It's all the same to me." Rebekah pats Bonnie's head and in a way he think she's making a private joke with her. "Band or not, a guy who can sing and play is hot."

Enzo grin charismatically. "Come on, pretty girl." he winds a strand of her hair around his finger. "You know you want to come in and watch me be all hot and sexy, singing up on the stage. You know you've missed it."

Her eyes narrow at him as she fought back a smile. "You know that voice doesn't work on me. I've seen you use it on too many girls."

"I haven't used it on a girl since you left." he let the truth fall out. "And I don't want to use it on anyone - "

She covers his mouth with her hand. "I'll go in with you, but only if you stop talking about stuff that makes me uncomfortable."

"Wait. What about my car?" Rebekah scoots forward and fixes her hair using the rearview mirror. "It's getting late. Won't the shop be closed soon?"

Enzo moves Bonnie's hand away from his lips and entwine her fingers with his own. "We'll make it back in time. I promise."

Bonnie hesitates, staring at the town's grillhouse, were all the young adults hung out in this town.

Enzo squeeze her hand. "Come on, let's go in. You'll be okay."

She looks at their hands, and then her gaze lifts, giving a brief glance at his lips before resolving on his eyes. "Is everyone still hanging out here?"

"Hayley and Tyler still do, and also Sage and Damon," he says. "Jeremy doesn't really come around here anymore, though."

Her plump lips curled into a grin. "Because you punched him in the face."

"That might be part of it." he returns her smile and let go of her hand to climb out of the car. It feels like he might be getting somewhere with her.

She hops out and stretches, arching her back and sticking out her chest. It made him want to rip off her shirt, pull her in the backseat, and do things to her he'd never done with any woman he'd cared about before.

"What are you looking at?" She pulls the bottom of her tank top back over her stomach.

Bonnie really had no idea how beautiful she was. She never has. Enzo shook his head, unable to take his eyes off her. "Nothing, I'm just thinkin'."

She slams the door and they head across the packed parking lot. Enzo rest his hand on her lower back, but she wiggles away and sidesteps around Rebekah, putting her between us.

He frown. Maybe he wasn't doing as well as he thought.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

If he keeps looking at her that way, her restraint is going to melt into a hot puddle. Enzo has the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen, it waved with equal intensity. He was flirty with her, which he used to do jokingly all the time, and she'd played along.

But this was different now, it was more intense and real. It's like he's throwing his heart out into the open, which isn't how he used to be. At least with her. Except for the day she left.

The grill was cramped with people, even for a Saturday afternoon. Every booth and table was occupied and there's a guy with floppy brown hair playing the keyboard on stage, his voice off-key. The waitresses were working hard on the long line that extends all the way to the door.

"Where are we going to sit?" Rebekah scans the room. "There's no empty tables."

Enzo spots Damon and Sage at a corner table and waves at them. "Seat situation solved," he says, taking Bonnie's hand and leading the way.

Sage was this tall girl that always wore heavy eyeliner and had dark red hair. Her blue eyes zoned in on Enzo's hand tangled with her. Bonnie attempted to pull her hand away, but Enzo strengthens his grasp.

"Hey, Bonnie." She fakes a smile with her dark red lips. "What ya been up to?"

"Nothing much," she kept it simple, because simple is always better with Sage.

"And so we meet again." Damon flashes a dimpled grin at Rebekah and pulls out a chair for her. "You decided to stick around here for a while."

Rebekah looks up at him as she takes a seat. "Thank you. I kind of had to since my car was trashed last night."

Enzo drops down in the last empty chair at the table and starts to pull Bonnie down to sit on his lap. Her eyes sweep the room in search of an extra chair, but it's so packed that people have to stand near the walls.

"I don't bite, Bon." There was a challenge in Enzo's eyes. "Unless you ask me to."

Everyone at the table is watching her. Not wanting to make a scene, she sink down on his lap. Damon targets Enzo with a baffled look, which Enzo ignores and stole fries out of Sage's plate, which made her gasp.

He popped it into his mouth. "So what time's Open Mic?"

Damon's dark eyebrows plunge together. "Why? Are you thinking about playing again? Cause' all I can say is it's about fuckin' time."

"What do you mean again?" Bonnie asks, taking a fry from Enzo for herself. "Why hasn't he been playing?"

Damon shoves up the sleeves of his shirt, crosses his arms on the table, and directs Enzo with their secret-code look she has never been able to crack. Bonnie revolve her body to look at Enzo, but instantly regret it. His eyes were too intense and she was thrown out of her element for a second.

"You stopped playing?" she asked him. "Why would you do that? Isn't it your dream still?"

He shrugs, snaking his arms around her waist. "It's not the same without you here watching me."

"There were times I didn't watch you play." she puts her hands on his shoulders. "Even when I lived here."

He shakes his head and some of his hair fell across his forehead. "That's not true. You never missed one."

She thought back, knowing he was probably right. "I don't want you to stop living your life because I'm not here anymore."

"And I don't want you to be anywhere but here with me." He squeezes her hip and she instinctively jumped due to the heat between her legs.

"What can I get you?" The waitress interrupts them. They all read off what they wanted, and the waitress got particularly giggly when she writes down Enzo's order, even though she was sitting on his lap.

Her name was Vicki and Bonnie never liked her. She casually lean back against Enzo's chest, as if she was doing it by accident. No one seems to notice except for the waitress. And Enzo. His heart beat sped up as if the nearness of her body was driving him mad.

Vicki frowns and tucks the order book into her apron. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Bonnie waits for Enzo to call her out, but he stays quiet and keeps his hands on the tops of her bare thighs. She knows it's wrong and that he's not hers. She made that clear the day she bailed, but she can't seem to help herself.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Damon was looking at him like he was an idiot. Probably because he was smiling like an idiot, but he can't help himself. Bonnie got territorial with the waitress. She's never done that before, not even before she left.

"This band's interesting," Rebekah hollers over the banjo band playing up on stage. "Is this the kind of music you play?"

He, Damon, and Sage bursts out laughing. Even Bonnie covers her mouth, trying really hard not to laugh.

"No sweetheart, this isn't what I play." Enzo gulp my coffee. "Mines more..."

"Hot and sexy," Bonnie says and he stares at her. She ignores his gaze and adds, "Think more along the lines of Passenger meets Ruth B.."

Rebekah brushes some crumbs off the table. "Those indie folk rock artist you're always listening to when you're studying?"

Bonnie nods, but shifts awkwardly. "Yep that's it."

Enzo kept one hand on her leg, afraid if he release her completely, she'll run off again. He steals fries this time from Damon's plate. Rebekah starts chatting with Damon and Sage gets on her cellphone.

Enzo sweep Bonnie's hair to the side and put his lips to her ear. "So you think I'm hot and sexy, huh?"

She bites back a smile, pretending to be deeply immersed in the banjo song. "No, I said your music is hot and sexy."

"It's all the same." he place a kiss against her shoulder, relishing the softness of her skin, wanting her so goddamn bad he was getting a hard on just thinking about it.

Bonnie notices it too and squirms around in his lap, making it worse. "Down boy," she jokes with a nervous laugh.

They fit together so perfectly it's mind blowing and all those feelings he felt for her before she left come rushing back to him. He needed more of her. Now. Oblivious to everyone around them, his hands gradually slide up her thighs.

"Enzo." She protests with a quiver in her voice. "Don't. There are people..."

He silence her as his fingers brush the edges of her skirt.

"Alright, it's time for open mic." The waitress that undressed him with her eyes spoke into the microphone on the stage. "If you already haven't signed up, you can sign up with Zach over there." She points her finger at the owner, a middle-aged man sitting in the corner next to the speakers.

"I think that's your cue." Bonnie quickly gets up.

Before he heads up to the signup sheet, he spread his fingers across her lower back and whisper in her ear, "Don't think this is over because it's not."

She shivers and he strut off to the table with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, son of a bitch," Zach says from behind the table. "Look what the dog dragged in."

"Miss me that bad, huh?" Enzo jot down his name on the signup sheet.

"Are you kidding me?" he asks. "All we've had to listen to for the last few months is banjo music and a couple of hippies playing on the bongos. I swear it's like Woodstock all over again."

This made him laugh, dropping the pen onto the table. "Well it's nice to know I've been missed, I guess."

Zach fiddles with the volume of the amps. "More than missed. Please tell me you're going to start playing here again. I'm in desperate need of some draw-in. This place is going downhill."

Enzo smiles politely, backing toward the table. "Nah, probably not. I don't think I'm going to be sticking around here much longer. I've got places to go, people to see."

On his way back to the table, Enzo cross paths with Sarah Nelson. She was Zach's daughter, tall, with long black hair, and she's an amazing singer. He used to play with her back before she went on the road with a band. They were actually pretty close, but he hasn't talked to her since she left.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad I ran into you," she says and there's a little bit of pink lipstick on her teeth.

"Isn't everyone?" he tease walking backwards.

She laughs and swats his arm. "I see you still have that whole cocky attitude going."

Enzo drops the act. "So you're back in town?"

"Yeah, but only for a few weeks. Can we chat up after you play? There's something I really need to talk to you about. Something huge actually."

"How'd you know I was playing?"

She points a finger at the table. "I just saw you sign up."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." he waves good-bye, wondering what she could possibly want.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Damn Enzo. He's killing her with his touches and longing gazes and now he was going to sing. She had always had a soft spot for his voice. They'd sit on his bed and he'd strum his guitar while she sketched. Those were some of the perfect moments in her life.

"Bonnie, what's the matter with you?" Rebekah asks with an accusation. "You look a little flushed."

She sipped her latte and realign the holder in the center of the table, so she can't see her reflection in the stainless steel. "It's just a little hot in here. That's all."

"Yeah, sure it is." Rebekah would not stop looking at Bonnie, like she's trying to crack open her head.

As Enzo steps onto the stage not too far from their table, her heart starts to chant unspeakable words.

Sitting on a stool with his guitar on his lap he puts his lips up to the microphone, nibbling on his lip ring. "This one's called 'The Bells Still Ring.'"

He strums a chord with his eyes locked on her,  
 _  
The maps of all faces told our tales, showed us where to go  
And sometimes you read one, you already seem to know  
The story you've been wishing for and a face you want to see  
when you turn out the light, when you drift off to sleep_

That's a road you want to travel, that's the place you want to be  
and that is the girl in your dream

Trouble comes and trouble goes but love is like the open road  
Roll down the window, breathe the air in  
And when the darkness starts to choke, love's a light inside your throat  
to heal the hurt to keep the warmth in

And so you read and you dream and get nervous 'cause it seems  
like the words start to blur over time  
But all things come and go, It's the way of the world  
It's up to us, to keep it alive

And the breeze and the trees seem to whisper your name  
You make me feel like a kid, you make me feel like a man  
You're my everything and the bells still ring

"

With one lasting note, he ends the song. The crowd applauds and her eyes dart away from his penetrating gaze, and to the door. Bonnie wanted to run away like the room is on fire.

"Holy shit," Rebekah breathes, fanning herself. "You were right. That was HOT."

"I can play the drums." Damon taps his fingers on the table, and makes drum noises. "And I'm pretty good."

"Don't let him fool ya." Sage sips her beer and a smirk curls at her lips. "He can play the drums on Rock Band and that's it."

Damon shoots Sage a dirty look. "Would you quit it? It's not funny anymore."

Rebekah looks at her for an explanation.

"This is how they are," Bonnie explain with a heavy sigh. "They fight like cats and dogs."

Rebekah props her elbows onto the table and rests her chin on her hands. "Bon, doesn't your brother play drums?"

"Yeah, Jamie did," she says. "A little bit, anyway."

"Now Jamie's hot," Sage remarks, aiming to get under her skin.

Enzo collects his guitar and clears the stage for the next singer, a girl with pink and silver wavy hair who looks like she has a grudge against the world. A tall girl with long legs meets Enzo at the corner of the stage. Her name was Sarah and she was the daughter of the new owner of the Mystic Grillhouse, who Enzo played with her a few times.

She says something to Enzo and he laughs. A flicker of envy burns in Bonnie, but she suppress it quickly. Sarah leads him off the stage and Enzo's hand roams toward her back. He flashes Bonnie one last glance, before he ducks behind stage. She can't read him at all and that frightens her more than when she can.

Rebekah drinks her soy water and peeks at her over the brim of her cup. "I don't care what you say. That boy is in love with you."

Bonnie stay silent, tearing up a napkin until it's shaped like a heart. "He might be, but not the kind of love you're talking about."

"So, Bonnie," Damon interrupts and she swears he does it intentionally. If he did, she was thankful for it. "How's the city life?"

"Remarkable." Bonnie ruffles up the napkin and toss it into the empty plate.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Damon drapes an arm on the back of Rebekah's chair and places his foot on his knee. "Don't you like it there?"

Bonnie force herself to cheer up and sit up straight. "Actually, it's pretty nice. There's a lot to do and the school is great."

"You're acting weird." Damon eyes her, rubbing his chin. "Something's got you all wound up."

"I'm completely okay," she says in denial. "Although, the excessive questions are a bit much."

Rebekah peers over at her. "He's right. You look upset or something." She feels her forehead. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

Enzo returns to the table and the grill had cleared out a bit. He grabs a vacant chair, pulls it up to the table, turning it backwards, and then sits down in it.

"So what are we up to for the rest of the night?" Damon asks while Enzo checks his messages on his phone.

"I got to take this pretty lady over here to get her car fixed by you." Enzo nods his head at Rebekah.

Damon looks pleased. "Wow, I'm honored to be the one to fix it."

Enzo slides his phone into his pocket. "We have to swing by Bonnie's house and pick it up, so meet us at the shop in like a half-an-hour."

"Absolutely." Damon waves the waitress over to give them the check.

"What do you think?" Enzo asks me. "Does it sound like a plan?"

Bonnie shrugs, distracted by where he went with that girl. "Yeah, sure."

Everyone takes their drinks to-go and they head for the door. Bonnie left hers behind, along with something else, but she wasn't not sure what.

Perhaps a piece of her new identity.

Enzo and her don't speak the entire drive home. It freaks Rebekah out a little and Bonnie was worried that the more time she spent here with her, the less time she's going to want to spend with her on campus. When they pulled into the driveway, there was a painful reminder of another reason she didn't want to come back home, it was waiting for her near the garage.

"Whose car is that?" Rebekah scoots forward in her seat. "It's gorgeous."

"Why is he here?" Bonnie grimace, scowling at the shiny red Maserati with New Jersey license plates.

"Now be nice," Enzo warns, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He's your brother."

"But it doesn't make him less of an asshole," she mutters. "And he swore when he left, he was never coming back here ever again."

"That's your brother's car?" Rebekah asks. "Good God, what does he do for living?"

Bonnie press the tips of her fingers to the sides of her nose. "Who knows?"

"Well, how does he afford a car like that?" she requests interestedly.

"It's not his car," Bonnie say. "It's my mothers."

After Abby died, Jamie took the car. He acted like it was his right and maybe it was. He wasn't the one who'd snuck out of the house that night and left their mother alone.

"And that gorgeous car over there is yours," Bonnie remind Rebekah, diverting her attention elsewhere. "You should probably go get it fixed, before Damon wanders off from the shop."

She slumps back in the chair. "I'd really like to meet your brother first before I go."

"I'm sure he'll still be here when you get back." Actually she was hoping he'd be gone.

"Come on, Rebekah, we'll make it quick." Enzo opens the door. "We can drop it off and walk back. It isn't too far."

When Bonnie climb outside, he captures her gaze over the roof of the car. "Are you coming with us?"

"I think I need to stay." Bonnie's eyes travel to the back door. "Who knows why he's here and what he'll say to my dad? And I don't think dad can handle his shit."

Pressing his hands to the roof, he leans over. "But can you handle his shit?"

"I'll be fine," she assures him. "Just get her car fixed. She needs to get out before she gets sucked into this place."

"This town isn't that bad." Enzo closes the door. "You used to think the same thing."

"I also used to believe my mom would get better," Bonnie says. "And look what a crashing disappointment that was."

From the back of the car, Rebekah blinks at her, stunned. "Bonnie, I didn't know your mom was sick."

Enzo's expression was guarded. "Let's go, Rebekah. Bonnie's right, if Damon gets too bored, he'll bail."

They head for Beka's car and Bonnie heads up the driveway, wishing she could run back into Enzo's arms and ease the hole in her chest.

* * *

 **Enzo**

He worries about Bonnie the entire drive to the shop. Jamie was never a good brother and at the funeral, he blamed Bonnie for their mother's death. He basically tore her to shreds. Maybe it was his way of mourning, but it was still a shitty thing to do.

"So what's up with Bonnie and her brother?" Rebekah asks, resting her arm on the console.

"I think that's something you should probably talk to her about." Enzo turns the car into the parking lot of the shop. "It's not really my story to tell."

Rebekah unclips her seatbelt. "Bonnie's never really told me much about her life. She has always been so quiet about it and I just thought it was her personality, but the way everyone talks about her around here, I don't think it is."

"She used to be pretty outspoken." Enzo reaches for the door, but hesitate, needing to get it off his chest. "The Bonnie I knew was not this proper girl next door, American Sweetheart you've been hanging out with. She had this fire in her and she didn't put up with anyone's crap. It got her into trouble a lot, but she was also the kind of person who would take the fall, even if it wasn't her fault."

"I think I saw that part of her when we stopped at a bathroom when we first got to town," Rebekah muses. "There was this guy there who was giving me crap and Bonnie nearly beat him up."

Enzo tries not to smile. "She did, did she?"

"Is that how she was when you knew her? Like a total badass?" Rebekah grins and he realized she's not as bad as he originally thought.

"Yeah, she was always kind of a badass." he shoves the door open and his boots scuff the gravel as he climb out.

There are a few cars parked in front of the metal building and both the garage doors are open. A truck is parked inside and the owner of the shop - Damon's dad was working under the hood.

"So what do you do?" Rebekah asks as they head to the entrance.

"A little of this," Enzo joke. "And a little of that."

"So it's a secret." She picks up on his vibe.

Enzo swung the chain attached to his jeans. "For now, it kind of is."

"Totally gotcha." She doesn't press and he likes her even more.

Damon was waiting for them in the lobby, slouched back in a chair with his shoes kicked up on the counter and his head slanted back. "It's about damn time. I was about ready to leave."

Rebekah starts to giggle as she takes out her phone from her purse. "You guys weren't lying."

Damon lowers his feet to the floor and stands up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Enzo shrugs him off, resting his arms on the counter. "Bonnie and I just told her that if we didn't hurry up you'd get bored and leave."

"So you were talking about me behind my back." Damon walks around the counter by Rebekah. "You got the keys or did you leave them in?" Enzo toss him the keys and he catches them. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Her brother showed up," he explain. "She's back at her house."

Damon's eyebrows shoot upward. "And you left her there alone with him?"

"Only to drop this off," Enzo says. "Rebekah and I are gonna walk back."

Rebekah glances back and forth between Damon and Enzo. "Is something wrong with Bonnie's brother?"

"She'll be fine." Enzo leans against the glass door with his arms folded and check his watch. "But we should get back."

"I think I should stay here," Rebekah says, frowning at her phone.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "Damon will take good care of it."

She looks upset as she tosses the phone into her purse. "Yeah, I need to make sure everything's taken care of properly."

"Alright, can you find your way back to the house?" Enzo nudge the door open.

"I'll make sure she gets there," Damon offers.

Rebekah adjusts her purse on her shoulder and gives him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Alright, if it's okay with the both of you, then I guess I'll see you later." Enzo hiked across the parking lot, toward the street. It's getting late, and the odds of Rebekah's car being fixed by the end of the day are pretty fucking low. He took out his cell phone and text Bonnie.

Lorenzo: just wanna make sure ur ok?

He walked down the sidewalk fenced by houses and dried out lawns. This side of town was pretty crappy, which he was okay with now, but when he and Bonnie were kids, it was harder to deal with. Bonnie was always so curious about stuff. There were many times they got chased down for sticking their noses where they didn't belong and he got his ass kicked defending Bonnie quite a few times.

But he'd do it again in a heartbeat because when it all comes down to it, it's just him and her against the world. Always has been.

His phone buzzes inside his pocket and he check the message, surprised to see Bonnie screen name popped up.

Bonnie B: No, I don't think I am.

Without a second thought, he ran as fast as he could toward her house.

* * *

 _Song that Enzo sung was Malarkey's from his first EP, so you can check that out on itunes. Thanks for the reviews and follows, and faves. Next chapter focus on a bit of bonenzo bonding._


	7. Chapter 7

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Bonnie  
**  
Jamie's got his music blasting upstairs at full volume, while Bonnie starts picking up the garbage in the kitchen, avoiding the confrontation of seeing him again. Propping the trash can against her hip, she drags her arm along the counter, pushing a line of bottles into it.

Bonnie pulls out the bag and tie the string shut, holding it far away from her. "God, this shit stinks."

"Still cleaning up after dad, I see." Jamie enters the kitchen. He was nicely dressed in slacks and a button down shirt. His brown hair was now cut short and it showed off the scar on the top of his forehead, where she had hit him during a game of baseballl. "Nothing changes around here, even when you leave for a year." He opens the fridge and steals a beer. "Although, you do look different. Did you finally clean up your act sis?"

"Do you really care if I did?" she dragged the garbage bag toward the back door. "I think you made it perfectly clear the last time you were here that you don't give a shit what happens to me."

He pops the cap off the bottle. "Are you still upset about that?"

"You told me I killed our mom," Bonnie said quietly. "How could I be over that?"

He sips his beer and shrugs. "I thought you left so you could move on with your life, not hold on to the past."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I didn't move on. I bailed just like you did."

"I ran away for the same reason you did Bonster, because staying here means dealing with the past and our pasts are the kind that need to be locked away and never revisited again."

"You mean dealing with mom's death. And the fact that it was my fault she's dead. Or that I'm responsible for her death."

He peels at the beer bottle label. "Why do you always have to be so damn blunt about everything? It makes talking to you unbearable you know."

She was changing back into her old ways and she need to collect herself quickly. Opening the back door, Bonnie toss the garbage bag onto the back steps. "Do you want to go get some dinner or something? We could go out to Grove Hill where no one really knows us."

Jamie shook his head, gulps down the rest of the beer, and then tosses the empty bottle into the trash. "Look, the only real reason I came back was to get the rest of my things, then I'm out. I got stuff to go back to that's more important than family drama and alcoholic fathers."

Jamie leaves her in the kitchen and a few seconds later, the music is turned up louder. It's an upbeat rhythm and it drives her crazy, so Bonnie cranked on the kitchen radio, blasting "Alive" by Sia.

She starts sweeping up the kitchen, blocking out her brother's words. He always liked to nitpick her apart, which was fine, but at her mother's funeral, he crossed a line they could never come back from.

The back door swung open and the wind rushes in as her dad stumbles into the kitchen. His shoes were untied and muddy, his jeans were torn, and his red shirt had been stained with dirt and grease. His hand was wrapped with an old rag that's soaked in blood.

Dropping the broom onto the floor, Bonnie rushed to him. "Oh my god, dad are you okay?"

He flinches from her and nods his head, walking unsteadily to the sink. "Just cut myself on the job. No big deal."

Bonnie turns down the music. "Dad, you weren't drinking at work, were you?"

He turns the faucet on and his head slumps over. "The guys and I had a couple of shots during lunch break, but I'm not drunk." He removes the rag and sticks his hand under the water, letting out a relieved sigh as the water mixes with his blood. "Is your brother home? I thought I saw his car in the driveway."

Bonnie grabs a paper towel and clean up the blood he got on the counter and on the floor. "He's upstairs packing up some stuff."

He dabs his hand with a paper towel, wincing. "Well, that's good I guess."

She leans over to examine his hand. "Do I need to take you to the doctor? That looks like it might need stitches?"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart." He grabs a bottle of vodka, takes a swig, and then saturate his hand with it.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she reaches for the first aid kit above the sink. "Use the rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit."

Breathing through clenched teeth, he wraps up his hand with a paper towel. "See, good as new."

"It can still get infected." she takes out the kit and set it on the counter. "You should really let me take you to a doctor."

He stares at her for a moment with his eyes full of hurt and agony. "God, you look so much like her, it's just crazy... "He drags his feet as he walks out the doorway and into the living room. Seconds later, Bonnie heard the television click on and the air fills with smoke.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, there's the voicemail from Enzo from yesterday that she still hadn't listened to and a new text message from him.

Her hand trembles as she read it over and over again, then finally respond. Bonnie tosses the phone onto the counter and focus on cleaning because it's simple. And simple is just what she wanted.

* * *

 **Enzo**

He jostled into Bonnie's house. Something bad happened, probably because of her prick of a brother. Bonnie was scrubbing down the counters with the same amount of energy as a drummer. Her hair is pulled up, but pieces hang loose in her face. She had the music on, so she didn't hear him come in. He walks up behind her, wanting to touch her, but instead he turned the music down.

She drops the paper towel she is holding and staggers around. "You scared the hell out of me." She presses her hand to her chest. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's kind of obvious." he searches her green eyes, crammed with so much misery.

She fidgets with a stack of plates and carries them over to the cupboard before backtracking to the sink. She was wounded up over something, he watches as she collects the plates from her hand and set them in the sink. "Do you want to tell me what's got you all worked up?"

Tapping her fingers on the sides of her legs, she shakes her head. "I should have never sent you that text. I don't know why I did it."

She starts to turn away from him, but Enzo catched the bottom of her shirt. "Bonnie Bennett, stop talking to me like we're business associates. I know you better than anyone and I know when something's bothering you."

"I said I was fine." Her voice was tight as she forces back the tears. The poor girl never lets herself cry, even when her mom died.

"No, you're not," he steers her by the shoulders toward him. "And you need to let it out."

She stares at the floor. "I can't."

Enzo tucks his finger under her chin and raise her head up, looking into her eyes. "Yes, you can. It's killing you inside."

Her shoulders quivers and she lets her head fall against his chest. He rubs her back and tell her it would all be okay. It's not much, but it's enough for the moment.

Finally she pulls back and her face is unreadable. "Where's Beka?"

"I left her up with Damon at the shop." Enzo sat down on the kitchen table that's stacked with unopened bills. "She's supposed to come back here when her car is fixed."

She gazes out the window, lost in her thoughts. "She could just go home after Damon's done. She doesn't need to come back here."

"Where does she live?"

"In New Orleans."

"Then she probably shouldn't leave tonight." Enzo glance out the window at the sun setting. "It's late and she's going to be driving by herself, right?"

Bonnie nods, spaced out as she twists her hair around her finger. "And I worry about her making the drive by herself. I mean she practically freaked out when we ran into Jeremy at the restrooms over by the lake."

Enzo's fingers grip the edge of the table. "You ran into Jeremy?"

She lowers her hand from her hair. "Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal. He just acted like himself and you know how that is."

He release the table from his death grip, trying to clear the anger out of his head. No matter what Bonnie says, Jeremy never should have left her on the bridge that night when she was that out of it.

He stretches his legs out and changed the topic of the conversation. "How did you end up becoming friends with Rebekah?"

She bites down on her lip, contemplating. "We were roommates." She shrugs, letting her lip pop out from her teeth and it was driving him crazy because all he wanted to do was bite down on it himself. "She was really nice and different from all my old friends here and I wanted a change."

Enzo hops off the table and moves in front of her. "Change is good, but completely shutting down is a whole other story, Bonnie, have you... Did you ever talk to anyone about what happened with your mom?"

Her shoulders stiffen and she turns for the doorway, preparing to leave. "That's none of your business."

Enzo block her path. "Yes it is. I've known you forever, so I get full rights to know what's going on inside that head of yours."

Her eyes narrows and she puts her hands on her hips. "Get out of my way, Lorenzo St. John."

"What is it with you using my full name?" Enzo says. "Before, when you'd get mad at me, you'd just call me a dickhead."

"I don't use words like that anymore," she says flatly. "I'm nicer than that."

"Really?" he accuses. "Because you sure seem pissed off at me all the time."

"I'm trying not to be," she fumes. "But you're making it very hard for me."

"Alright, you need a time out. I've had enough of your stubborn shit." He picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

She lets out a startled gasp, and pounds her fists onto his back. "Dammit Enzo, put me down!"

Ignoring her, he walks out the back door and down the empty driveway. He thought about grabbing her ass just because he could, but he was afraid she might bite him... although, that wasn't a bad idea.

"Enzo," she complains furiously. "Put me down!"

His mom steps out of the house as he carried Bonnie toward the garage. She was dressed in a black dress a little too short for her age. Her highlighted hair was fluffed up like a poodle and her makeup heavily caked on. She must have a date tonight.

She stopped on the top of the steps and tilts her head to the side to get a better look. "Bonnie B, is that you?"

Bonnie stops fussing and lifts up her head to look at his mom. "Hi, Ms. St John. How are you?"

"Hi, honey, I'm doing good... but is there a reason Enzo's carrying you like that?" she questions. "Are you hurt?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Enzo just thinks he's funny."

Which means she secretly likes what he was doing, but won't admit it.

"Actually, I'm taking her for a ride," he says slyly, inching his hand up the back of Bonnie's leg, and she slaps the back of his head playfully. "I'm taking you for a ride in my car. And you think I'm the pervert?"

His mom sighs, shaking her head, and opens her purse. "Well, it's nice to see you two together again." She takes out her car keys and her heels click as she walks down the steps. "Enzo, missed you very much while you were gone."

"Bye mom," he waves her off, heading for the garage again, as his mom climbs into her Dodge Avenger parked on the street near the curb.

"Is she going on a date?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"She's been going on a lot of dates lately." he swung open the car door and set her down in the passenger seat.

She tries to climb out. "I'm not going anywhere tonight Enzo."

He gently push her back into the seat. "I'm not going to let you sit around in your room sulking, while your brother's around. Let's go out and have some fun."

She pauses, crossing her arms over her chest and her boobs nearly pop out of her top. "But I need to be there when Beka comes back. I can't just let her come back to Jamie and my dad passed out on the couch."

"I'll take care of it." Enzo rips his gaze from her tits, taking out his cell phone, and texts Damon.

Lorenzo: _taking bon up to the back road. wanna get rebekah and meet us up there?  
_  
Bonnie slumps back into the seat. "What are you up to?"

He holds up his finger. "Just a sec."

Salvatore: _yea man, that sounds cool...  
_  
Lorenzo: _is rebekah up for it though? make sure, don't just assume anything._

Salvatore: _yeah she said she's good, but is Bon ok with going back up there?_

Lorenzo: _we'll see when we get there._

Salvatore: _fuck enzo, she's gonna kill you_

Lorenzo: _we'll see you there.  
_  
Enzo stuffs his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and close her side of the door before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks, trying to appear annoyed but curiosity seeps through her eyes.

"It's a surprise." Once the garage door was opened, he peels down the driveway. "And Rebekah and Damon are going to meet us there."

"A surprise, huh?" she mulls it over. "I'm not a fan of surprises."

His lips spread to a grin. "You're such a liar."

She stays silent and he knew he won this round, which was rare, but he'd take it. With a swift crank of the steering wheel, Enzo align the car onto the road and spun the tires off into the night, happy because he managed to chip away a tiny piece of that armor she's wearing.

* * *

 _Happy Sunday everyone, thanks once again for all the reviews, it really motivates me to push out these chapters. How do ya'll feel about Jamie? And Bonnie is getting warming to Enzo again. Next chapter will be a treat for you all, I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Bonnie**

She realize she had more issues than she thought. As soon as they turned onto the back road, a passion combusts inside her. They pull up to an old abandoned restaurant stationed at the end of the road. It's the perfect setup for street racing, with a long straight road, the sky is black, the moon bright, but there are clouds rolling in.

Enzo gets a text message right as they parked at the end of the road. He pulls the car to the side, maneuvering carefully across the pot holes. He pushes the parking brake in and checks his phone, shutting it off, and looking torn up.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie ask. "You look upset?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's great." He's lying, but how can she press him to tell the truth when she's a liar too?

"So this is your surprise?" Bonnie willed her voice to sound disappointed, but it comes out pleased.

Enzo gives her a sidelong glance. "Don't smile, pretty girl. It'll ruin your whole I-don't-give-a-shit act."

She selected to remain neutral. "Who are you planning to race tonight?"

"You mean who are we racing?" He smiles seductively, "Well, I thought I'd leave that up to you."

There was a line of cars with their headlights on and their owners standing near the front. They were a rough crowd, mostly guys except for Maggie. She's the only girl Bonnie ever truly feared.

"Well, there's Kol." she rubs her forehead with the back of her hand. "Does he still got that piece of crap Nissan GT-R?"

"Yeah, he does." Enzo leans back in the seat, examining her amusedly through the dark. "You think that's who I should go for?"

"It's the obvious choice." Bonnie doesn't like where her thoughts are heading, but she can't shut off her basic instinct. "Although, what kind of a win would it be when you have this car that can clearly take on much more."

"You think I should take on someone in my own league?"

"If you want the win to mean anything, then yeah."

They looked at each other, like magnets begging to get closer. Yet flip one the wrong direction and they will push apart.

"So which one is it, pretty girl?" He drapes an arm over the headrest behind her and his fingers brush her shoulder. "The underdog or the big dog."

There's a dare in the air, teasing the real Bonnie to come out tonight. She wants to give in, just for a few hours, and let her inner ropes untie. She want to allow herself to breathe again, but she fear the loss of control.

"Enzo, I think we should go back." She puts her seatbelt back on. "This isn't my thing anymore."

He presses his lips together firmly. "Please can we have a night? Just you and I. I really need this right now."

She picks up on his strange vibe and the misery in his eyes. "Okay, what's wrong? You've seemed a little out of it. Was it bad news on that text you got?"

He traces the tattoo on his forearm. "Do you remember when I got this?"

Bonnie vaguely touches her lower back. "How could I forget, since I have the same one on my back?"

"Do you remember why we got them?"

"I can't remember anything about that night."

"Exactly, yet you'll remember it forever. No matter what happens, which is completely ironic." He lets his finger linger on the tattoo that represents eternity.

"There's something bugging you." she tug the bottom of her shirt down to cover up her tattoo. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head, still focused on the tattoo. "Nah, I'm good."

To distract him from his thoughts, she point her finger at a smokin' hot Pontiac GTO judge, bright orange. "What about Oscar?"

Enzo's eyes are pools of black liquid. "You think we should take on the big dog?"

"I think you should take on the big dog," Bonnie clarify. "I'll just watch you kick his ass."

His expression darkens. "No way. I'm not racing unless you're in the car with me. It's tradition."

An extreme hunger inside her emerges. "Alright, I'll ride with you, just as long as you do one thing for me?"

"Say it and it's yours," he says without blinking.

Bonnie's hunger urges her closer to him. She props her elbows on the console, and her arms are trembling. He doesn't move as she put her lips next to his ear.

"Make sure you win," she breathe and her body arches into him before she sat back in the seat.

His face was unreadable, his breathing fierce, his gaze incessant. "Okay, then. Let's go win us a race."

They climbed out of the car and hike across the dirt road toward the row of cars and their owners. Bonnie shield her eyes from the headlights and wrap an arm around herself. Enzo swings his arm around her protectively. "Relax. I got you baby."

"Well, what do we have here?" Kol, the owner of the Nissan, marches up to them. He's got brown hair slicked back, a kink in his nose, and his barb-wire tattoo enclosed on his neck. "Is the infamous duo back again to get their asses kicked?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You beat us once and that was by default due to a flat tire."

His face pinches as he takes in her outfit and curled hair. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Davina, his girlfriend, sputters a laugh. Her dress was so tight that her curves bulge out of it and her stilettoes make her almost the same height as Bonnie. "Holy shit, she like turned into a little barbie princess or something."

Enzo squeezes her shoulder, trying to keep her calm. "So who's up first? Or has no one decided yet."

Kol eyes Enzo's Chevy and there's a nervous look in his eyes. "You think you can just walk in here and play the game after sitting out for nearly a year?"

Bonnie mouth to Enzo, _a year_?

Enzo shrugs. "What? You were gone. Why the hell would I want to race?"

"Again, you need to move on without..." Bonnie trails off. Kol will use what she says against Enzo, so she had to watch her mouth. "We want to race Oscar."

Kol's laughter echoes the night. "You and what army?"

She point at Enzo's Chevy parked near the road. "That army right there."

Kol shakes his head and shoos them away. "That thing don't stand a chance against the GTO. Now run along little girl and come back when you got something bigger."

He's testing her control. A lot.

"As opposed to yours?" she responds, getting into Kol's face. "Because that thing's all looks and no go."

Enzo directs her back by the shoulders and a trace of amusement laces his voice. "Easy there, tiger. Let's try not to get our asses kicked tonight, okay?"

Oscar hops off the hood of his car, flicks his cigarette to the ground, and leaves his buddies to join us. "What's up? Did I hear someone wanted to race me?"

Oscar's the kind of guy that everyone respects because they're afraid of him. Kol points a finger sharply at her. "The Bennett girl right here wants to challenge you to a race in that thing."

Oscar's eyes wander to the Chevy as he cocks his head and crosses his arms. "Enzo, isn't that your car?"

Enzo pats her back and winks at her. "Yeah, apparently she's my spokesperson."

Oscar considered this and then turns to Kol, who's glaring at her. "I don't see what the big deal is. I have no problem with Enzo racing. In fact, it might be kinda nice to have a challenge for a change." Oscar slaps Kol on the back kind of hard and then pounds fists with Enzo.

"Thanks man," Enzo says with a respective nod. "Are you and I going to line up first then?"

Oscar bobs his head up and down, nodding as he stares at the road. "Yeah man, I think that'd work."

They chat a little bit more about the rules and what not, while Kol continues to scowl at Bonnie like an angry dog. Once they're done talking, she and Enzo walked back to the car, while everyone else scatters toward the starting line located.

"So what's your plan?" she ask. "Because beating him won't be easy."

"You're my plan." He opens the passenger door for her. "With you in the car, there's no way I won't win, otherwise you'll never let me live it down."

Tucking her head into the car, she drops into the seat and then look up at him. "I won't make your car go any faster."

He grins, slamming the door. "Sure you will." He slides across the front of the hood and climbs into the driver's seat.

"You're such a show off," she commented.

He starts up the engine and it thunders to life. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

Bonnie slumps back in the seat and fold her arms. "I may have been a lot of things, but I was never a show off."

He hooks a finger under her chin and angles her head toward him. "Matt Donovan's graduation party two years ago. You were standing on the roof with a snowboard strapped to your feet, telling everyone you could make the jump."

Bonnie makes an innocent face. "But I did make the jump, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but not without breaking your arm," he says. "And that's beside the point."

"You're right," she admit, touching the small scar on her arm where the bone broke through the skin. "I was showing off and you had to drive my dumbass to the hospital, then sit in the waiting room while I had surgery to put my arm back together."

His finger traces a line down her neck and to her chest bone. "I was there because I wanted to be."

"You missed a performance because of me."

"I don't care - never have."

Suddenly, she wanted to kiss him, like she did that night on the bridge. It makes her uncomfortable because those feeling owned her. She lean away, putting space between them. Sensing her transfer of attitude, he revs up the engine and spins the tires, fishtailing the car to the startup line.

He shoots her a smug look, cocking an eyebrow. "Now that's showing off."

Shaking her head, she restrain a grin. Oscar lines up the front of his GTO with Enzo's Chevy and his girlfriend struts up between the two cars. She's wearing jeans and a short t-shirt that shows her stomach. She flips her dark hair off her shoulder and then raises her hands above her head. People lined up along the road, watching, and placing bets on the winner.

Bonnie spots Damon and Rebekah toward the front, chatting about something, and Rebekah was doing her flirty hair flip. "When did they get here?"

Enzo ignores her, eyeing Oscar through his rolled down window. "To the baseline and back?"

Oscar's arm is resting casually on top of the steering wheel. "Yeah, man. First one back wins."

They looked away from each other .Oscar waves at his girlfriend and she nods her head.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Her hands shoot down and screeches cut the air. A trail of dust engulfs them as they race off. Bonnie kept silent as Enzo shifts the car over and over again, but something inside her awakens from a very deep sleep.

Oscar pulls ahead and makes a sharp swerve right in front of them. His red tail lights are blinding in the night and his exhaust is puffing out thin clouds of smoke. Enzo speeds up, inching the front end toward the rear of the GTO. As they approach the end, Oscar pulls farther ahead, but it's not over yet. Enzo has a thing for flipping the car around, without decreasing the acceleration. It's scary as hell, but it works every time.

They reach the end and Bonnie should probably be nervous. She guess she can't change what's in her blood. The GTO begins to slant sideways as Oscar turns it. Enzo veers to the side to get around him and shoots for the open gap between the car and the trees. Bonnie grab the handle above her head, the brakes squeal, and she braces her feet up on the dashboard.

The car straightens out and Enzo floors the gas pedal. Oscar was having a harder time lining back up. By the time they were speeding up the road again, he was a small distance behind them. Enzo punches the gas and shifts the car into a higher gear.

The long front end of the GTO occurs through her window and Enzo floors it, shooting her a look that lets her know she can tell him to slow down if she want.

She doesn't.

People fled to the side, panicking at their dangerous speed as they ripped through the finish line. It wasn't clear who the winner was or who's going to be able to get their car to stop in time, before crashing. Brakes shriek and dust swamps the windows. Her body was thrown forward with the car's abrupt halt and she smack her head on the dashboard.

Enzo works to regain control of the wheel and straightens the car as it skids to a stop. Everything settles and the dust slowly clears. Bonnie and Enzo stare out the windshield, breathing loudly, their eyes as widen.. The front bumper of the Chevelle is a sliver away from a very large tree.

"Holy shit," Enzo whispers and looks at her, his eyes bulging. "Are you okay Bonnie?"

Bonnie lowers her hand from the dashboard, her chest heaving with her breaths. Rubbing the bump on her head, she turns in her seat toward Enzo. She was no longer in control.

As Bonnie inclines toward Enzo, her heart flutters to life in her chest. Her eyes shut and her lips brush his, gently tasting him. It feeds her hunger vaguely and she edged back, letting her eyes open. Enzo is looking at her, his hand comes up behind her head and he entices her lips back to his.

Something snaps inside her. With one swift movement, Enzo lifts her over the console and she straddle his lap, looping her arms around his neck. His hands burrow into her thighs and under her skirt onto her bare skin. Bonnie's breath delays at the intimacy of his touch. Bonnie's legs tense and Enzo leans back. "Stay here, baby," he whispers, like he can read her thoughts. "Trust me, okay? Don't run."

He waits for her to nod and then crashes his lips into her, keeping his hands under her skirt. Bonnie arches her body into him, pressing her chest against his, and her nipples tingle. His tongue sensually plays with hers, tracing every spot on her mouth and lips. Her body starts to fill with a secret longing. Enzo moves his mouth away from hers and her legs tremble in objection. He sucks a path of kisses down her jawline, moving to her neck and residing on her chest right above where her breast curves out of the top of her shirt.

He lets out a slow, deep groan and his hand slides higher into her skirt as he guides her closer. She can feel him pressing in-between her legs and it scares the shit out of her, but not enough to make her stop. It's like all the sexual tension she ran away from has sprung free all at once. Someone bangs on the window. "Are you two having fun in there?"

Bonnie jump back and her cheeks start to heat at the sight of Damon and Beka staring at them through the window. In his black tee and jeans, Damon blends in with the night, but his dark, insinuating smile glows. Rebekah's eyes are enlarged and her jaw is hanging open. Enzo does nothing to help the situation. A lazy grin spreads across his face as he watches her through hooded eyes, looking very pleased with himself.

She climb off his lap and straightened her skirt and hair before getting out of the car. She calmly walks around the back of the car and join Damon and Rebekah. "So who won the race?" Bonnie ask, smoothing the last of the wrinkles out of her skirt.

Damon smirks at her. "Is that what you're really thinking about at the moment?"

She stares at him blankly. "What else would I be thinking about?"

Enzo climbs out of the car, stretching his long legs. "We won, I'm pretty sure," he says, taking her hand like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Although, I'm betting there's an argument going on about it."

Damon nods agreeably and takes a sip of his soda. "Yep, everyone who bet on you is insisting you've won and vice-versa with Oscar."

Enzo interlaces their fingers. "So the same old, same old."

"You know how these things go." Damon pats Enzo's shoulder indifferently. "They're never going to come to a decision."

Bonnie's hand was sweating into Enzo's. He just cracked her open and her mind is racing with a billion thoughts. She can't do this with him. She can't crush him. She need to repaint the lines somehow.

"We should just leave," Enzo says to her. "Let's not even give them the benefit of our argument."

"You want to drive out of here all gallant?" Bonnie ask. "And make a grand exit?"

Enzo smiles and squeezes her hand. "A grand statement."

"Which would be?"

"That we don't give a shit."

Bonnie lets out a shaky breath and nods. "That sounds good to me."

"You want to meet up at the house?" he asks Damon. "I'm sure we're going to have to do some tuning up on The Beast after what I just did."

Rebekah scrunches her nose and pops her gum. "The beast? Do I even want to know what that is?"

Enzo taps the car door with his free hand. "Yep, that's what I named it. Kind of like how you call your car your baby."

Beka laughs. "Oh, I get it. Although, I like my name better."

Enzo traces his thumb along the palm of Bonnie's hand. "Are you ready to go? Or do you want to go pick a fight with someone first."

Bonnie flashes a panicked glance at Rebekah, who knits her eyebrows. "Maybe Beka and I should ride together. I haven't spent any time with her today."

"You've spent time with me every day for the last eight months," she replies. "I think we're good for a few hours."

"I'll take care of her." Damon chucks the empty bottle of soda across the parking lot and it lands in the back of his truck. "Really, really good care of her."

Rebekah lets her blonde hair fall into her face to hide her blush. Bonnie had never seen her blush like that. What exactly have the two of them been up to tonight?

Enzo shakes his head at Damon. "Be good."

Damon rolls his eyes and then walks off with Rebekah toward his truck. Bonnie and Enzo got into his car and she prepare herself to make a speech.

Enzo squeezes his eyes shut and holds his hand up. "Don't even say it. Just let it go for the night. Please. I need to just feel this."

The pain in his voice causes her to fasten her jaw shut. Opening his eyes, he starts up the car and they drive down the road. Enzo waves to Oscar as they pass and everyone's eyes follow them. Then the darkness takes over as they pull out onto the main road and the headlights light up the night.

* * *

 _Bonnie and Enzo finally kissed, Bonnie of course is still trying to resist Enzo trying but failing. Anyways next chapter we'll see what text message Enzo got that upset him._


	9. Chapter 9

_The Untold Secret of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secret series._

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Enzo**

Enzo had slept in his own bed for the past week, even though his body itched to do another maneuver up the tree and into Bonnie's window. She's been avoiding him ever since they made out in his car. He was guessing she needs some time to sort through her thoughts; that he was overwhelming her.

Bonnie has always had issues with intimacy and pushed people away, including him if he tried to cross the friend line. He actually had to work to become her friend. They'e always lived next door, but it took him bribing her with a juice box and a toy car to even get her to let him climb over the fence into her yard.

But it was worth the time. Fifteen years later, they were still friends. Enzo couldn't imagine his life without her, something he grasped that night when he found her on the bridge. Even though he knew she wasn't going to jump, seeing her standing on the ledge made him realize that he wanted and needed her in his life forever. She challenges him, pushes him, and she even pisses him off, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

It's late in the afternoon when he woke up. Blinking against the bright sun, he dragged his butt out of bed and throw on an old tee and some jeans. He and Damon were still working on fixing the blown head gasket on his car, so he send him a text that he was up and ready to go. Enzo headed into the kitchen and drank the orange juice straight out of the jug.

His mom walks in combing her hair, and scolds him. "Lorenzo, how many times have I told you not to do that crap?" She snatches the juice away and sets it back in the fridge.

He wiped away the juice from his chin. "I think it's called selective hearing."

She does up the buttons on her jacket, dressed to head off to her day job as a secretary at the dealership. She also has a night job as a hostess at a cafe. "You have such a smart mouth." She holds up a red lacy bra. "Okay, so I know I've always been the cool mom, but finding this in my bed is crossing the line."

"Isn't it yours?" he grabs a box of cereal out of the cupboard.

She scowls at him as she tosses the bra into the trash behind her. "I have much more class than that."

Thinking of her trashy skin tight dress the other night, he can't help but laugh. "That's breaking news to me."

She gently slaps the back of his head and he laughed, rubbing it like it hurts. "If you must know, I had a date that night with a really nice guy, but he's a little younger than me and I was trying to make a good first impression."

"So that's why you had that really short dress on." he scoops a handful of cereal out of the box and stuff it into his mouth. "I was wondering about that."

"I didn't look that bad," she protests, grabbing her keys from the hook on the wall. "Did I?"

Enzo hated it when she asks questions like these; ones that don't have a right answer. He shrugged and put the cereal back into the cupboard.

She grabs a granola bar out of the cupboard. "So Bonnie's back for good I'm guessing?"

He crunched slowly on the cereal. "Yeah, until summer's over."

She waits for him to embellish. "Are you going to tell me where she was for the last eight or nine months?"

"College," he says. "In Vegas."

"Wow, I'm actually impressed with that answer." She peels the wrapper off the granola bar. "Good for her."

Enzo frowns. "Why? She bailed on everyone."

"I'm not saying how she did it was right, but it's good she's going somewhere in her life."

"I told you I have plans. I just need to figure out a way to make them happen."

She sighs and pats his head like he was still a child. "I worry about you spending too much time chasing her. You might have to realize that maybe she doesn't want to get caught, sweetie. Trust me. It was something I had to learn with your dad." She hangs her bag over her shoulder and drums her fingernails on the counter. "Enzo, did you think about what I told you the other night?"

"You mean with that random text you sent me?"

She sighs heavy-heartedly. "I'm sorry I broke the news to you like that. It's been sitting on my chest for a while and I just couldn't figure out a way to do it. I panicked." She hangs her head. "I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?"

Enzo shook his head and give her a hug because he could sense she needs one. "Being a terrible news breaker doesn't make you a terrible mother. I've always had a roof over my head and food to eat."

She hugs him back. "Yeah, but sometimes it feels like I should have spent more time with you. I mean, every mother in the world gives more than what I do."

Enzo's eyes travel over her head to the window. Bonnie's house is right outside, looking broken and beaten. "Not every mother. In fact, some can't help not to."

She steps away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Are you going to call him?"

He eyed his father's number tacked to the wall next to the phone. "I haven't decided yet."

She dabs her fingers under her eyes, fixing her makeup. "Just make sure to think about it from both sides. I know he's been out of your life for forever, but he sounded genuine on the phone. I think he really wants to see you."

He forces a smile. "Alright, I'll think about it."

His father bailed out when he was six and they haven't heard from him since. His mom went looking for him right after he left, but she came back telling Enzo she couldn't find him. He had always wondered if she did find him, but didn't want to tell him the truth.

His mom leaves the house and he relaxed on the couch with his feet kicked up on the table as he waited around for Damon to show up. He was surfing through the channels when the home phone rings.

"Hello."

"Umm... is this Lorenzo?" A voice responds.

"Yeah... why? Who's this?"

A long pause fills the connection and he think he'd lost the weirdo.

"Are you there?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "This is your father."

Enzo nearly drop the damn phone.

"Lorenzo, this is you, isn't it?" He sounds old and formal and it pisses him off.

"Yeah it's me," he says through gritted teeth.

"I know your mother was going to have you call me, but there is something I need to talk to you about," he says. "And it can't wait."

Enzo considered his request. "I've been waiting almost fourteen years to talk to you. I think you can wait a little bit longer." Then he slams the phone down and punch the wall. "Fuck!" he collapses to the ground, hoping no one walks in and sees him falling apart.

Especially Bonnie.

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry it took awhile for the update, I was getting busy over here. Next chapter will have Bonenzo, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update this weekend. Last weekend was crazy, season 8 is the final season of the vampire diaries how are you all feeling about that?_

 _Me personally I'm glad, Kat made it clear she was going to leave after season 8 anyways, I rather the show end now with her on it than watch her leave and Bonenzo break up, I rather the characters have a happy ending together._


	10. Chapter 10

_The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bonnie**

She could remember the first time she wanted to kiss Enzo as clearly as the day she found her mother dead. Both times were equally as terrifying, but in two different ways.

Bonnie and Enzo had been sitting on the hood of his car at their secret spot tucked away in the trees, staring out at the lake. It was harder than hell to get back to the spot, but the view and serenity made it worth it.

It had been quiet between the two of them for a while, which was normal except for the jealousy stirring inside her over Enzo's latest hook up, Nadia. She'd never felt this way before and it puzzled her. It wasn't like the girl was anything special to Enzo, but he'd told Damon that she had the potential to be girlfriend material and it was bugging Bonnie.

Enzo's arms were tucked under his head and his eyes were shut as the sunlight beamed down on him. His shirt had ridden up and she could see his tattoo peeking out. As she stared at it the urge to run her fingers along it drove her crazy.

"I don't like Nadia," she abruptly sputtered out, sitting up quickly.

Enzo's eyebrows knitted as his eyes gradually opened against the sunlight. "Huh?"

"That Nadia girl you were talking about the other day," she said, staring out at the water rippling in the gentle breeze. "I don't think you should date her."

He rose up on his elbows. "Because you don't like her?"

"No..." she tucked strands of her hair out of her eyes. "I just don't want you to date her."

The wind filled the silence. Enzo sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, I won't," he said as if it was as simple as breathing.

Bonnie pressed back a smile, not fully understanding why the hell she was so happy. Enzo lay back down and drew her with him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating, steady as a rock, unlike hers which was dancing inside her chest.

The longer she stayed in his arms, the more content she became. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her, but she was in complete denial that she was starting to fall in love with her best friend.

It's been a week since the car racing incident and she has been hiding out in her bedroom living on mac n' cheese and Diet Dr. Pepper. Jamie still hasn't headed home, but Rebekah did the morning after the race. She wanted to stay, but Bonnie didn't want her to and she thinks her dad wasn't too keen on the idea either.

It's been kind of lonely, though.

Bonnie still hadn't listened to Enzo's voicemail, and the constant flashing on the screen tormented her. She decide to take a break from the house today and do something she had been meaning to do for a while. She wanted to sketch her mother's grave because she won't always be close enough to visit it. It's been bothering her the entire eight months that she'd been gone. She feel guilty because it was her who put Abby there and then she just left her.

Bonnie collected her sketchbook and pencils from the drawer night stand, slip on her shoes and sunglasses, and head out the front door. She walk up the sidewalk toward Fell's Church and decide to make a last minute stop at Ric's.

She knock on the trailer door and Jo, the nurse, answers it wearing blue scrubs. "Oh, hi Bonnie, I don't think Ric's up for any visitors today, sweetie."

"But he told me to stop by," she say stupidly. "I know it's a little later than I told him and I'm sorry."

"He's not mad at you, Bonnie," she says kindly. "I've just got him hooked up on oxygen and he's got a cough."

She shield her eyes from the sun and stare up at her. "Is he okay?"

She sighs, leaning against the doorframe. "He's just having a rough day today, but try back in a few days, okay hun."

Bonnie nods and back down the steps as she shuts the door. She stares helplessly at the back window which leads to Ric's room. He's sick and there's nothing she could do. She had no control over this.

As horrid images of her mom's death flash through her mind, she run into the field and throw up.

Mystic Falls cemetery was located up on near Fell's Church, which on foot is quite a hike, but she enjoy the break from the reality of life. There is no one up there - there hardly ever is. She push through the gate and situate by a tree right in front of her mom's headstone.

As she sketch the lines of the fence and the vines that coil it, she angle downward and draw the curve of her tombstone. Bonnie become lost in the movements, adding wings to the side of it, because she was always so fascinated with flying.

A few weeks before her death, her mother begged to go on a walk with her. Bonnie gave in even though she had plans that day. It was sunny and the air smelled like cut grass. It felt like nothing could go wrong.

She wanted to go to the bridge so they walked all the way across town to the lake. When they arrived there, she climbed on the railing and spread her hands out to balance as her long auburn hair flapped in the wind.

 _"Mom, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, reaching for the back of her shirt to pull her down._

 _She sidestepped down the railing out of her reach and stared at the water below. "Bon Bon, I think I can fly."_

 _"Mom, stop it and get down," she said, not taking her very seriously at first._

 _But when she turned her head and looked at Bonnie, she could see in her mother's eyes that she wasn't joking. She really believed she could fly._

 _Bonnie tried to stay as composed as possible. "Mom, please get down. You're scaring me."_

 _She shook her head and her legs wobbled a little. "It's okay honey. I'll be fine. I can feel it in my body that I can fly."_

 _Bonnie took a cautious step toward her and her foot bumped the curb of the bridge. The cement rubbed her toe raw and she could feel blood oozing out, but she didn't look down at it. she was too afraid to take her eyes off her mother. "Mom, you can't fly. People can't fly."_

 _"Then maybe I'm a bird," she said seriously. "Maybe I have wings and feathers and they can carry me away and I can become one with the wind."_

 _"You're not a bird!" Bonnie shouted and reached for her again, but she hopped onto one of the beams and laughed like it was a game. Bonnie tugged her fingers through her hair and steadied onto the railing. It was a far fall, one that would crush their bodies on impact, even in the water. She braced her hands on the beams above her head. "Mom, if you love me at all, you'll get down."_

 _She shook her head. "No, I'm going to fly today."_

 _A truck rolled up and stopped on the middle of the bridge as she edged toward her. Damon jumped out and didn't so much as flinch at the scenario. "Hey, Mrs. Bennett. How's it going?"_

 _Bonnie gaped at him and hissed, "What are you doing?"_

 _He ignored her. "You know it's not really safe out there."_

 _Her mom angled her head to the side. "I think I'll be okay. My wings will carry me away."_

 _Bonnie was mortified, but Damon didn't miss a beat. He rested his arms on the railing. "As much as that could be true, what if it's not? Then what? I mean is it really worth the risk?"_

 _Bonnie glanced back at her mom and she looked like she was weighing the options. She stared at the dark water below her feet and then at the bright sky above her head. "Maybe I should think about it for a little bit."_

 _Damon nodded. "I think that's probably a good idea."_

 _She made a path across the beam and planted her feet on the railing. Damon helped her down and they got her into the backseat of his truck. She fell asleep within minutes and Bonnie slumped her head back against the chair._

 _"How did you do that?" she asked quietly._

 _"One of my friends was tripping out of their mind one night and I had to talk him out of jumping off the roof," he explained. "It was all about making her realize that there was more than one scenario."_

 _She nodded and they stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to her house_ _._

Damon never brought it up to her, nor did he treat her differently and she was grateful for it.

After a doctor's visit, it was determined that her mother had started to suffer from 'Delusions of Grandeur,' which happens sometimes in bipolar patients.

Bonnie finally pull away from the drawing when it's nearly dark. She gather her sketchpad and pencils and head down the hill. In front of the arch iron entryway was Enzo, sitting on the hood of his mom's car, wearing jeans, and a black and red plaid shirt. His head is tipped down and wisps of his dark hair cover his forehead as he messes around with his phone.

She stopped a little ways off from him. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes lift from his phone. "I'm waiting for you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you leave with your sketchpad and head this way, so I came up to check on you."

She take a tentative step forward. "How long have you been sitting here?"

He slides off the hood and puts his phone away. "For a while, but I didn't want to disturb you. You looked too peaceful."

Bonnie pressed her lips together and stare at him, craving to sketch him like she used to. He would sit on her bed and it was like he owned her hand. "Look, about the other night, I think - "

He strides across the grass toward her, moving so impulsively that there's no time to react as his finger covers her lips. "Just let it be for a while, okay?"

Uncertain of his exact meaning, she nodded anyway.

He lets his finger fall from her lips, trailing a line down her chest, finally pulling away at the bottom of her stomach. "You want a ride home?" His voice comes out ragged.

Bonnie glance at the grey sky and the birds flying across it. "That would be nice. Thank you."

* * *

 **Enzo**

She's preoccupied during the drive and so am he. Enzo was so pissed off about his father that he got into the car about to do something reckless, however, then he saw Bonnie wandering down the street, and he followed her. The way she walked was very entertaining, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind, and the way she swayed her ass in the short denim shorts she was wearing. It calmed him down watching her sit up on the hill and draw, but he can't stop thinking about the phone conversation.

"We should go somewhere," he announced when they drove onto the main road.

Bonnie jolts in her seat and turns away from the window. "I should probably go home."

"Come on." he pout, hoping it'll win her over. "Just come with me somewhere and we can relax."

She's tempted. "Where exactly?"

Enzo turns the volume of the stereo down and let his arm rest on the top of the steering wheel. "To our spot by the lake."

"But it takes forever to get there." Her eyes rise to the dark sky. "And it's getting late."

"Since when have you been afraid of the dark?"

"It's not the dark I'm afraid of."

Enzo sighed and downshift. "Come on, just you and me. We don't even have to talk. We can just sit in silence."

"Fine," she surrenders, tossing her sketchpad into the backseat. "Just as long as you don't ask me questions."

Enzo holds up his hand innocently. "Scouts honor. I'll keep my questions to myself."

Her eyes narrow. "I know you've never been in the scouts before."

He laughed, feeling the pressure lift from his chest. "It doesn't matter. I'll keep my questions to myself, but with everything else, all bets are off."

She pretends to have an itch on her nose, but really it's to obscure her smile and it makes him smile himself.

It's pitch black by the time they reach their spot on the shore that's secluded by tall trees. The moon reflects against the water and the night air is a little chilly. He gets his jacket out of the trunk and offer it to Bonnie, knowing she's cold because of the goosebumps on her arms and the way her nipples are poking through her shirt.

She slips the jacket on and zips it up, covering up her perky nipples. He sighed, hop onto the hood, and open his arms for her to join him. Hesitantly, she climbs onto the hood, but stays at the front, with her feet propped up on the bumper, gazing out at the water.

He scoot down by her and keep his knees up, resting his elbows on them. "What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes are huge in the moonlight. "Death."

"What about death?" he wonder if they were finally going to go back to that night.

"That Ric's going to die," she whispers softly. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

Enzo brush her hair back from her forehead. "You need to stop worrying about everything that can't be controlled."

She sighs and leans away from his hand. "That's just it, though. It's all I can think about anymore. It's like this fixation I have no control over which makes no sense because I'm fixated on controlling the uncontrollable." She's breathing wildly.

Shit. he needs to calm her down.

"Hey, come here." he loop his arms around her waist and lies her down on the windshield with him. She rests her head on his chest and he played with her hair, breathing in her vanilla scent. "Do you remember when you decided that it would be a good idea if you climbed up the scaffolding in the gym?"

"I wanted to prove to Luka Martin that I was as tough as the boys." She buries her face into his shirt, ashamed. "Why do you remember everything?"

"How could I forget that? You scared the hell out of me when you fell. Yet, somehow you managed to land on the board just below it."

"I thought I was going to die," she murmurs. "I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, you just saw life at a different angle," he said. "I've always envied you for it. Like when you used to dance in a room where no one was dancing or how you stuck up for people. But there was always that wall you put up. You would never let anyone completely through."

She's soundless for a while and he expect for her to push her away. But she sits up and hovers over him, her hair veiling our faces. Her breath is ragged, like she's terrified out of her mind.

"I opened up to you once," she whispers. "When we were here in this spot doing this same thing."

Enzo couldn't take his eyes off her lips. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

She licks her lips. "I told you I didn't want you dating Nadia."

"Nadia... Oh, was that what that was about?" he started to laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asks, but he couldn't stop laughing. She pinches his nipple and he jerk upward, smacking his forehead against hers. "Ow." She blinks, rubbing her forehead and a laugh escapes her lips. "Tell me what's so funny."

She looks beautiful, trying to be pissed, when deep down she's relishing the moment. He was enjoying himself, which he didn't envisage tonight, but if anyone can cheer him up, it's her.

Enzo eyed her over and she fusses with her hair self-consciously. With one quick movement, he flipped them over so his body is covering hers. "When I told Damon about that day when you told me not to see Nadia, he told me you had a thing for me. He's usually not right about those things."

"I didn't have a thing for you," she argues. "I just didn't want anyone else to have a thing for you."

"You're adorable when you deny the truth. You always have been."

"Enzo, I used to have studs on every item of clothing I owned and enough black eyeliner to make an entire sketch. That's not adorable."

"It is on you." he winked at her.

She shakes her head and pokes a finger at his chest. "Don't try and use your player moves on me."

They remain silent, frozen in the moment, until he finally speak again. "I have an idea." Curiosity slowly takes over her face as he shift over her body. His arms are at the side of her head, barely holding his weight up. His face hovers above hers, their lips only an inch apart, and she lies perfectly still. "I want to kiss you."

She shakes her head promptly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Enzo trace one of his fingers over her lips. He'd been going about this all wrong. He can't force himself on her. He had to move slow and think of her as a skittish cat that needs to be approached cautiously.

"Just kiss. I swear to God that's all we'll do." Enzo move his finger away from her lips. "And kissing isn't that scary, right?"

"With you it is," she says truthfully.

"If you want me not to, just say it." Taking his time, he leisurely lower his lips toward hers.

She stays stationary, her big green eyes targeted on his mouth. Slowly, so she has time to let her thoughts slow down, he caress her lips across his. A small gasp flees from her lips and he slip his tongue into her mouth. Her hands glide up his back and into his hair. His body conforms to hers as he explores her mouth with his tongue. She bites down on his bottom lip, sucking his lip ring into her mouth before releasing it.

Fuck. She's making this hard. Enzo intensify the kiss as his body becomes more impatient, but he keep his promise and only kiss her, even when she fastens her legs around his waist and rubs up against him.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

He said just kiss and it seemed okay, but now her body has developed a mind of its own. She was writhing her hips against him enjoying the pleasure erupting inside her. He's hard between her legs as he kisses her so fiercely that her lips are swollen. His fingers tangle in her hair and his tongue plunges deeper and deeper into her mouth the more she rocks against him. Her head falls back and her eyes open to the stars shining in the sky. It feels like she was falling or flying... she wasn't sure, but whatever it is she can't seem to control it. For a second, she wanted to capture the moment, put it in a jar, and always have it with her, but panic seizes her mind and she jerked away from his lips.

His eyes snap open and his pupils are vast. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just... I have to calm down." Bonnie took a deep breath, her skin still tingling in the spots his hands touched.

Enzo nods, breathless. Carefully, he moves off of her and leans back against the window, securing his hand around hers. They don't speak as they stare up at the sky. He traces his finger along the folds between her fingers and her eyelids drift shut. She felt a wall crumble, leaving behind dust, debris, and pieces that desperately need to be put back together.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Enzo when they pull into her driveway. He's been quiet the whole drive home and she could tell something's bothering him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says with a shrug and then his gaze darts to the back window as headlights shine up behind them "Although, you might not be."

Her eyebrows furrow. "Why? What's wrong?"

He points a finger at a car parking at the curb in front of her house; a shiny black Mercedes with a familiar blonde-haired driver sitting in it.

"Oh my God, is that Beka's car?" she ask.

"I'm guessing yes, since I doubt anyone around here owns a Mercedes."

Rebekah climbs out of the car and it's clear that she's been crying. Her eyes are swollen and her cheeks are red. She has her pajama bottoms on and a hoodie pulled over her head. The last time she walked around in an outfit like that she'd just broken up with her boyfriend.

"I think she might have some issues at home," she tells him, grabbing the door handle. "She acted like she didn't want to go home."

"But you didn't ask her about it?" he questions with an arch of his eyebrow.

Bonnie bite her lip guiltily. "I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer." God, she was a terrible friend.

Rebekah heads up the driveway and they got out to meet her around the back. Before she can say anything, Rebekah hugs her and starts to sob. Bonnie tense, not used to being hugged, except by Enzo.

"I didn't want to go back there," she cries. "I knew this was going to happen."

Bonnie looked over around Rebekah's head at Enzo for help. "It'll be okay."

He gives her a sympathetic look and mouths, _take Beka inside._

Bonnie nods and he waves at her, getting back into his car. Bonnie guided her friend into the house holding her weight up for her like she's ill. When she got her into the room, she curls up on Bonnie's bed and hugs a pillow.

She waited a minute before she spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright." Bonnie turned off the light and collapse onto the trundle. She need to get into her pajamas, but it's been an exhausting day.

"My dad hates me," Rebekah whispers through sobs.

Bonnie freezes and then sit up, squinting at her through the dark. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does," she says. "He always says so - that he wished he had another son instead of a daughter because they're easier to deal with."

"Are you going to be okay?" Bonnie asked, unsure what else to say.

"I will be. It'll just take some time."

Was that the magical cure? Time. She flopped back down and fall asleep to the murmur of Rebekah's sobs.

* * *

 _Last time I posted was over three months, I am sorry it's been so long guys real life has kept me but I'm back. Also I've been watching the 8th season how are we all feeling about it? I want to thank everyone who has read this fic and I'm gonna keep it up._


	11. Chapter 11

The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Bonnie**

The next morning Rebekah was feeling much better. It's like last night never happened, but Bonnie wondered if it's an act.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be full of rainbows and sunshine," Rebekah said cheerily as she applies her lipstick, using the mirror on the closet door.

Against Bonnie protest, she took down some of her sketches, so she could see her reflection. "Are you high?" she teased as she twist her hair onto the back of her head and secure it with a clip.

Rebekah pauses, looking at Bonnie over her shoulder. "Why do you always ask questions like that?"

Bonnie slipped on her boots and tie up the laces. "What kinds of questions?"

Rebekah blots her lips. "Every time I'm happy, you always ask if I'm drunk or on something. People can be happy without substances."

Bonnie clasp a watch around her wrist. "Most people can, but not all."

Rebekah clips a diamond earring in. "You look really nice today."

Bonnie glanced down at the black and purple dress she had on and the boots on her feet. "I forgot to do laundry so I had to wear some of my old clothes, which don't match any of my new shoes."

"Well you look nice." She gives an extended pause. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"It depends on what you're doing?" Bonnie asked. "Are you... where are you planning on staying?"

Rebekah shuts off her phone and then discards it onto the bed. "I'd like to stick around with you for a while, if you don't mind. We could hang out. I don't have anything scheduled for the summer and I'm not going back home."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No, not really."

"Okay... well, I need to find a job," Bonnie tells her. "I have to save up for the rest of my tuition since it doesn't look like I'll be getting that internship."

Rebekah puts a headband in her hair. "The one at that art museum."

"That's the one and it doesn't start until mid-June," Bonnie explains. "But that's only five weeks away, so I figured they'd have notified me if I got it."

"You never know. Sometimes things like that move slow." She folds up a shirt and packs it into her bag, then ties a ribbon on the back of her shirt. "Although, if you get it that'd mean you'd have to go back to Vegas, right?"

Nodding, Bonnie heads for the door. Two weeks ago the idea of returning to the desert would make her happy, but something's still wanted to go, though leaving will be a little bit harder.

Bonnie collected her phone off the dresser, noting the flashing voicemail on the screen - Enzo's unread message. Her finger hovers above the button as she step into the hall. He told her she wasn't ready for what was on it? But is she ready for it now?

"I don't know why you think it's so bad here." Beka follows her. "Yeah, people are a little rough, but they're not all bad and everywhere has bad stuff. You can't hide from it."

"That's very insightful." Bonnie closed her phone and put it away.

"Bad comes in different forms," Rebekah continues. "Whether it's drug dealers on the corner or if it's corrupt rich people or just your run-of-the-mill douche bag."

Bonnie don't know much about Beka, other than she's rich, her dad works as a lawyer and her mom stays home. She likes clothes, she's great with numbers and was the only reason Bonnie passed pre-calculus.

Her brother's door was open and he walks out as we're passing by. He has a black and red polo shirt on and a pair of cargo pants. There's some kind of gel in his hair and it looks shiny.

"Hey, have you seen dad?" he asks, giving an acknowledging glance at Rebekah.

Bonnie point at the shut door at the end of the hall. "I thought I heard him come in late last night and go into his room."

"He did, but he got up this morning." He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms. "I heard him stumbling around in that bathroom and crying all night, but now I can't find him and I didn't hear him leave. His work called the house, saying he didn't show up, so he's not there."

Her fists clench so that her nails dig into her palms. "Did you check in the bathroom?"

Jamie's eyes travel down the hall to the bathroom door and he shakes his head. "I haven't and I don't want to."

"Hi, I'm Rebekah," she introduces herself and offers her hand. "You must be Bonnie's brother, Jamie."

Jamie is vaguely amused and shakes her hand. "Yeah... how do you know Bonnie?"

"I was her roommate," she responds, pressing her hand to her chest, faking being offended. "Didn't she ever mention me?"

"We don't talk that much." she eyed the bathroom door again and her stomach twists. "We need to find Dad."

"I'm not looking in that bathroom, Bonnie, but if you want to, go ahead."

With legs flimsier than wet noodles, she walked down the dark hallway and stop in front of the door, having a flashback of the day her mom died. The door was closed and the house was soundless, except for the running of water. Bonnie's hands tremble as she open the door.

The room was bare, the tub empty, and the tile floor is clean, except for a small stain. There are no towels on the hooks and the mirror on the wall across from Bonnie shows her reflection. Her hair was curled perfectly in place, her lips are lined with gloss, and her green eyes are immense and reveal everything.

"Dad isn't in here," she tells him, unable to look away from the mirror. "Are you sure you didn't hear him leave the house?"

"He could have left and I just didn't hear him," he answers. "But when has he ever left the house quietly before?"

Bonnie quickly slams the bathroom door, like she was trying to put out a fire, and race back down the hall. "Someone needs to find him. Did you try and call him?"

"Of course. I'm not a moron." He rolls his eyes and nods. "And he didn't answer."

Rebekah shifts her weight and forces the uncomfortable conversation elsewhere. "So you play the drums, Jamie?"

He motions to his drum set in the middle of his small room with dark blue walls. The floor and bed are cluttered with boxes and the curtain is pulled back, letting the sunlight spill in. "I used to, but I don't much anymore. I have work and a fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Rebekah and Bonnie say simultaneously.

"Yeah, as in we're engaged." Jamie rolls his eyes and goes back into his room. "It's what happens when two people date for a really long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she ask, following him into his room.

He picks up a small box and drops it onto the floor. "Do you really care that I am?"

Bonnie carefully nudge the box out of the way with her foot. "You're my brother. Of course I care."

"But it's not like we've ever really gotten along," he points out. "I haven't even talked to you for a year. God, I didn't even know you went to college until a week ago."

He's right, which is sad. She barely knows him, he barely knows her, and she's starting to think she barely knows herself, too.

"Does Dad know you're engaged?" Bonnie asked. "Were you at least planning on telling him?"

"Even if I told him, he'd just forget the next day." He empties a dresser drawer into a large open box and then aligns the drawer back into place. "You know how he is. Christ, I don't even think half the time he knows that you and I don't live here anymore."

"He still deserves to be told," she said. "He's not a bad guy and you know it. He just has problems."

"Problems that fucked up our childhood." He kicks a box out of the way with force and it crashes into the wall. "You do realize that how we grew up wasn't normal. God, even Enzo had it easier and his dad bailed out on him, but at least he had a stable mom to take care of him."

"Umm..." Rebekah pokes her head in the room. "I think I'm going to wait outside for you, Bonnie."

God, Bonnie had forgotten she was even there and she just heard all of that.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second," Bonnie tell her and she leaves readily. Bonnie wander around Jamie's room, taking in the photos he has up. "I think we may have just scared her to death."

Jamie picks up his drumsticks and places them into a large duffel bag. "Okay, I have to ask. How did you end up being friends with her?"

"She was my roommate and we just sort of bonded." she shrugged, picking up a photo of Jamie and his friends on a sunny beach. It was taken during his Senior Field Trip and he looks happy.

"You bonded," he accuses. "The girl looks like a spoiled princess."

Bonnie eyed his preppy clothes. "So do you."

"First off, I'm not a princess and I've earned what I have," he says. "It wasn't just handed to me."

"Maybe she did, too."

"Did she?"

She hates to give him the benefit of being right. "No, her parents are pretty well off."

He looks at her with that stupid arrogant expression he gets when she admit he's right. "Well, there you have it then."

"She's nice," Bonnie protest. "And she doesn't ask a lot of questions."

"It may seem like you need to keep things to yourself," he says, putting a blanket into a box. "But it's not healthy. You need to find someone you can let it all out to. Otherwise you're going to lose it."

Her eyes roam to the window where the edge of Enzo's house is visible. "I think I already did."

Jamie's forehead creases as he drops a handful of guitar picks into a trunk. "Lose it? Or talk to someone about it?"

"Both." Bonnie back toward the door. "When are you heading back to Chicago?"

"Hopefully by tonight. No offense or anything, but this place brings back way too many unpleasant memories."

"Try to say good-bye before you leave."

He doesn't respond and she didn't wait around for an answer. That was probably the longest conversation that they've ever had and she have a feeling it may be their last for a very long time.

* * *

 **Enzo**

"Dude, where the fuck is your head today?" Damon asks and seconds later a grease rag hits him in the face.

Enzo threw it back at him, hard. "You're starting to piss me off with this crap."

Damon widens his eyes exaggeratedly. "Whatever man. You've been so distracted for the last two days." He sticks his head back under the hood. "And I'm not going to say why."

"Good, because I don't want to hear it." Enzo rounds the back of his car and eye over the tools on the wall of the garage. He grabs a rusty toolbox, one of the few things his dad left behind, and toss it into the garbage can. He called again this morning, begging on the answering machine for either Enzo or his mom to pick up.

Damon raises his head up and eyes the garbage can. "Wanna explain what that was for?"

"Nope." Enzo picks up a wrench and start working on the car.

They worked on it for a while, but it's hot and he was getting more pissed off at his dad by the second. Finally, he moved back and threw the wrench down onto the concrete. Damon doesn't ask questions this time.

"We should have a party tonight," Enzo announce, unable to hold still. "A big one, like the one we had on graduation night."

"You really want to relive that night?" Damon backs out from under the hood. "Because I'm not sure I do."

Enzo stepped outside into the sunlight, determined to get his mind off stuff. "What you can't remember doesn't hurt, right?"

"I don't think you want to go there." Damon walks next to him and they stared down the driveway at an old guy pushing a shopping cart. "There are plenty of times in my life I wish I could remember - that I'd give anything to remember - but I can't. I lost like a year of my life. It's better to stay within the boundaries of a semi-clear head. Besides, this doesn't sound like you at all. What's up?"

"Nothing's up." Enzo sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm just thinking out loud."

Damon returns to the garage and starts working on the engine again. Around sophomore year, he started hanging out with these kids at school, who had really heavy views on the world and liked to sit around and get high while they talked about it. Damon somehow ended up being friends with them, and within a month, he had dropped out of school and got into some pretty heavy shit.

A year later he made the decision to get some help. He cleaned up his life, cut the habits, and worked the hell out of himself to catch up in school. He was a grade behind, but managed to graduate with their year. Looking at him, you wouldn't guess.

The side door of Bonnie's house swings open and Rebekah steps out. She looks upset, although not as bad as she did last night. She glances up the driveway at the house across the street, where there's a very loud game of tackle football going on in the front yard. Her eyes roam to his house and then widen when she sees that he was watching her.

She gives a tentative wave from the top step. "Hey, Enzo."

"What's up?" he says with a nod of his chin. "Is Bonnie up yet?"

Shielding her blue eyes from the sun, she looks up at Bonnie's window. "Yeah, she said she'd be out in a second. She's just talking to her brother."

"He's not being a dick, is he?"

"I'm not sure what constitutes as a brother being a dick?" A smile cracks at her lips.

Enzo walks toward the fence, pulling up his jeans that were riding low on his hips. "There's no yelling going on?"

Rebekah shakes her head and meets him at the fence, plucking some of her blonde hair away from her mouth. "But Bonnie's not much of a yeller, is she?"

Enzo rest his arms on the top of the fence. "It depends on which one we're talking about."

Her face falls. "How could I know her for eight freaking months and not know anything about her. It must say something about me, right?"

He felt bad for her. "I think Bon kind of made it her mission to keep who she was hidden from you. It's not your fault."

She eyes him over with this suspicious look. "Honestly, it seems like she's that way with everyone, except for you."

"We've known each other forever," he says. "We have a comfortable relationship."

Her blue eyes twinkle with mischievousness. "One where you feel her up in the car?"

"It feels like you're trying to start some trouble," Enzo says, liking the girl even more.

"Maybe I am." She leans over the fence to the side of him so she can get a better view of the inside of the garage. "Is that Damon in there?"

Enzo steps back so she can get a better look. "Yep, he's working on the car."

"I think I'll go give him some help." A grin spans across her face and she hops over the fence, squealing as her shoe gets caught in the wire.

Trying not to laugh at her, he unhook her shoe and she walks into the garage, surprising Damon. The door to Bonnie's house opens and his attention centers on her as she steps out into the sunlight.

She's wearing a tight, black and purple plaid dress, and knee high lace-up boots, but her hair is curled up neatly. It's like a mix of her old look and her new one. Her face is guarded as she ambles across the driveway, with this strange look in her eyes, like she's terrified yet excited at the same time.

"Did Beka come out here?" She bites her lip and he wanted to lean over and bite it for her; taste her and feel her like he did last night.

Without taking his eyes off her, he nods his head at the garage. "She's in there with Damon. I think she might have a thing for him."

"I think you're right." She pauses. "I think I might have freaked her out a little, just barely."

"You mean you and Jamie might have freaked her out a little?"

"She told you I was talking to Jamie?"

"She mentioned it." he extended his hand to her. "Why don't you come over and join the party on this side of the fence?"

"A party of four?" she asks, trying not to grin and looking as cute as hell.

Enzo snags her by the hip, jerk her toward him playfully, and dip his lips to her ear. "It can be a party of two. Just say the word."

She shivers from the feel of his breath on her neck. "I think we better keep it a foursome."

Enzo presses his fingers into the curve of her hips. "I didn't know you liked it kinky."

She swats his shoulder and he laughed, his dad problems feeling less heavy. "Relax, I was just kidding, even though you're the one who brought it up first."

"I was joking."

"I know... I think I'm going to have a party tonight."

"Don't you have one of those every night?"

Enzo cocks his eyebrow. "Besides the night you showed up, have you seen one going on?"

She wrinkles her forehead. "No." She sits down on the fence, swinging her legs over to his side. "Enzo, what have you been doing for the last eight months?"

"Pinning for you." he avoids the truth. That he haven't been doing much of anything besides looking for her and helping his mom take care of things.

She tucks her dress underneath her legs and he get a small glimpse of the black lacy panties she has on. "Where do you work?"

Against her protest, he spread her legs apart and put himself between them. "I work at the shop with Damon a lot, but it's not going to be forever. I have plans. I'm still working on getting everything lined up."

She places her hands on his chest, holding him back. "I think the lines between our friendship are getting a little blurred."

"That happened a long time ago," Enzo tells her, gliding his palms up the sides of her bare legs. "At least for me it did."

Her jaw tightens. "It's things like that which make them blurry and things last night... and things like in the car."

"There seems to be a lot of things, which I think might be a hint that you and I belong together."

Her eyes snap wide and he backs off to try another tactic. She needs to smile and let those stressed lips free. He pinches her side and she squeals.

"Don't do that," she says, holding back a laugh. "You know I hate being tickled."

Enzo grazes his fingers across her other side and she squirms, before falling over the fence and landing on her back in the grass. He leaps over the fence easily as she scrambles to her feet. She narrows her eyes, backing toward her back door. He runs up to the side of her and she skitters out of his reach. She glances at the door and then at the front yard, which is closer to her.

"Enzo, seriously," she warns. "We're too old for this."

He spread his arms out to the side innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

Her eyes flick to her house one last time and then shaking her head, she spins around and runs for the front yard. He gives her a head start before he sprints off after her. When he round the house, she's up on the front porch, jiggling the door knob.

Enzo laughs at her. "Is it locked?"

She heaves a frustrated sigh and hops over the railing, slipping on the grass. "Dammit Enzo! I'm so going to kick your ass for this."

"I'm planning on holding you to that threat." he jogs after her across the neighbor's yard.

She races across the grass, her hair falling out of a clip. She leaps over the brick fence into the next yard and smashes a row of flowers. Without using his hands, he hops onto the fence, but trip during his dismount and fall on his knees.

She freezes in the middle of the lawn and starts to laugh at him. "You so deserved that."

Enzo gets to his feet, dusting the dirt off his knees, and a dark smile rises on his face. "You think that's funny?"

Her eyes sparkle and it's worth the fall. "You look ridiculous."

"Do I?" he take a step toward her.

She takes a step back. "You do."

Abruptly the sprinklers turn on, drenching the grass and her. She screams and covers her head with her arms.

"Serves you right for laughing at me," he said with a grin.

She lets her arms fall to the side and smirks. "Well, at least it keeps you away from me."

Her dress is clinging to her body in all the right places and pieces of her wet hair stick to the sides of her face. She begins to twirl in circles with her hands up above her head.

"You're beautiful," Enzo tells her, unable to help himself.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Enzo looks ridiculous and she can't help but laugh. She hasn't laughed in so long that it feels unnatural leaving her mouth. It's like they're kids again, as if this moment belongs in another time where things are weightless and full of sunshine.

As she was laughing at him, the sprinklers turn on and her clothes instantly get soaked. At first she squeals, but then she lets go, lifting her hands above her head and twirling in the water, figuring he won't come in after her.

Enzo calls out something about her being beautiful and then he charges into the sprinklers, completely blind-siding her. His arms snake around her waist and they collapse to the ground but Enzo holds her weight up, so she lands on the wet grass gently.

"Enzo," she says, trying to be serious. "Don't do it. You know how much I hate being tickled."

"Which makes it even more appealing." Water beads in his hair, his long eyelashes, his lips. With one hand, he pins her arms above her head and presses his body against hers. Bonnie's wet clothes cling to her skin and she could feel every part of him. "I take that back. This is more appealing." He lets his hand move up her ribs, his thumb sketching along the ridges, sending her body into a frenzy.

Bonnie stopped fighting him and lay perfectly still. Water sprinkles their faces as he lowers his lips to hers. Their wet tongues twine together, full of desire as they collide. A strange, unfamiliar feeling opens inside of her again and her legs fall apart and hook around his waist, requesting more of him, like they did last night.

Enzo draws back, looking surprised as he glances at the house to the side of them and then at the street. Then he lets out an untamed growl and deepens the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. She sucked on his bottom lip and trace her tongue along his lip ring. It sends a quiver through his body and she was secretly pleased, but her pleasure confused her.

"Bonnie," he groans and then kisses her fiercely. His hand travels upward and cups her breasts. His thumb circles around her nipple and through the wet fabric of her clothes, the feeling is mind blowing. It's driving her wild and her knees vice-grip against his hips.

A moan laced with ecstasy crumbles from her lips. She was starting to lose control again and it's alarming. Bonnie tried to get past it this time, but it consumed her and she had to stop. After a lot of effort, she got her arms between their bodies and she pushed him away.

"We should get back." she looked at the brick home of the yard they're laying in. "Besides if Ms. Forbes comes out, she'll have a heart attack."

Enzo's eyes penetrates her. There's mud on his forehead and grass in the locks of his air. "If that's what you want." Maneuvering to his feet, he takes her hand and lifts her up. He plucks pieces of grass out of her hair and lets his hand linger on her cheek.

Holding hands, they walked across the grass and down the sidewalk, leaving a trail of water behind them and something else. Something invisible to the outside eye, but to Bonnie it's more noticeable than the sun in the sky.

* * *

 _Friday's episode was amazing, Bonnie and Enzo moved back to Mystic Falls and they are living in Bonnie's house. Enzo's love declaration to Bonnie was beautiful. I thought for sure he was going to propose to her. I'm really hope we get a Bonenzo engagement, this week is the Christmas episode so I'm hoping Enzo is setting up something nice for her and settles down for good with Bonnie._

 _Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story._


	12. Chapter 12

The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based off the secrets series.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Enzo**

He was determined to have a party tonight, even though he wasn't a fan of parties. Never really has been. He just like how they block out all the noise inside his head and what he was hoping was that tonight's will block out the sound of his dad's voice.

Bonnie bailed on him when they got back to their houses, muttering something about finding her father. Enzo offered to go with her, but she declined and took Rebekah instead. He let her be because he sensed she needed space. He was fine with her taking some time as long as it wasn't the space of five hundred miles.

He and Damon were taking a break from working on the car to plan the party. After a massive amount of text messages were sent out and a couple of keggers ordered by Damon, they were good to go.

They hung around in the kitchen, waiting for people to start showing up when clouds start rolling in and thunder rattles at the windows.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon asked abruptly.

Enzo takes out a frozen burrito from the freezer and drop it on a plate. "Sure. What's up?"

"Don't take this the wrong way." He tips back in his chair. "But what is it with Bonnie? Why are you so fixated on her? You have like a ton of girls falling at your feet all the time and you used to totally be all into it. Then suddenly you weren't and it was all about her."

"I wasn't ever into the girls falling at my feet. I was just bored." he popped the plate into the microwave and press start.

Damon grabs a handful of chips from a bag on the table. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question."

He crossed his arms, uncomfortable with the awkward heart-to-heart moment. "I'm not sure, but why do you care?"

"I'm just curious because you've never talked about it."

"Yeah, but we don't talk about a lot of stuff."

Damon lets the chair legs reconnect to the floor. "Look, I'm not asking you to open up and spill your feelings out to me, so quit being weird. I just want to understand because I've known both of you practically forever."

The microwave beeps and Enzo turned to it. "It was the night of the snowboarding incident. That's when I realized things were different."

"When she broke her arm?" he asks. "And you had to take her to the hospital."

Enzo nodded. "You remember how she fell off the roof and then didn't get up right away and certain people were yelling that she was dead."

"Hey, I was drunk," Damon gripes because he was the one yelling. "And she looked dead to me."

"Well, that's when I knew." Enzo took the burrito out and set it on the counter. "Thinking she was dead was seriously the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me. More than the idea of my father never returning. More than my own death."

Damon nods, trying to make sense of his friend's babbling. "Okay..."

Enzo slammed the microwave door shut and sit down at the table. "Hey, you asked."

He taps his phone on the table. "What do you think of Beka?"

"She seems nice." Enzo gets up and grab a soda from the fridge and then toss one to Damon. "And she seems to be into you, I guess."

He taps the top of the can, and then flips the tab. "Yeah, but she barely knows me."

Sipping his soda, Enzo sits back down. "Everyone barely knows you."

He shrugs, staring out the window. "I never really understood the point of that whole get-to-know-you thing."

The house phone rings and their conversation ends. Enzo inhale the rest of the burrito as the answer machine beeps.

"Um, hi... this message is for Lorenzo." It's his father's voice.

Enzo freezed, gripping the edge of the table.

"Look, Alexandria, I understand that he's pissed at me, but I need to talk to him. It's important, okay? And he hung up on me yesterday morning... I thought maybe if you encouraged him to call me?" He sounds frazzled. "I don't know... look, I'm sorry." He hangs up.

Enzo release the table from his death grip, got up, and deletes the message from the phone. When he turned around, Damon's on his feet. The hole that he punched in the wall hasn't been fixed and Enzo thought about hammering his fist through it again.

"We should get our shit picked up before it rains," Damon says, staring at the sky through the window.

Enzo popped his knuckles and walk for the door. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **Bonnie**

She found her dad at the bar. It's the first place she looked, but it's disappointing that it was so easy. Rebekah waited for her in the car, because Bonnie asked her to. When she walked in, she spotted him slumped over in a barstool with an empty cup in front of him. Beau, the bartender, was wiping down the counters with a rag. When he sees her in the entryway, he holds up his hand.

"You're going to need to show me your ID, before you come in any further." He drapes the cleaning rag over his shoulder and walks around the counter toward her.

"It's me, Beau," she says, "Bonnie Bennett."

His eyes widen. "Holy shit. You're back."

She nodded. "I am, but only for the summer."

He rubs his hand on his bald head. "Where were you anyway? No one really seemed to know."

"In Las Vegas, going to school." she points at her father. "I should probably take him home, I'm guessing."

Beau glances back at her father. "He stumbled in here early this morning. I wasn't even opened up yet, but he was already too drunk to understand when I tried to explain to him that we were closed."

"I'll take him home," she tells him and he lets her by. "I'm sorry he's been so much trouble for you."

He drops the rag on the counter and helps Bonnie get her dad to his feet. He smells like he showered in a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I don't mind him being here, Bonnie," Beau says. "But I'm starting to feel guilty about it. For the last few months, he's been showing up more and more. I think he might have a problem."

"He's had one for a while." she drapes her dad's arm over her shoulder and Beau does the same with his other arm.

Rudy Bennett mumbles an incoherent objection and then something about missing her and wanting it to all go away. They dragged him outside and Rebekah hops out of the car. She doesn't say anything as Beau and her lies Rudy down in the back of the car.

It's starting to sprinkle and lightning snaps across the sky.

"Thanks for helping me get him out," Bonnie tells Beau, shielding her eyes from the raindrops.

Beau rubs his neck tensely. "Have you ever considered getting him some help?"

"What do you mean? Like rehab?" she shouted over the thunder.

He shrugs. "Or AA. Something that will help him get his life together."

Bonnie scratched her head, confused. Why hadn't it occurred to her? Panic starts to claw up her throat and guilty feelings about her mother's death consume.

"Just think about it," Beau says, giving her a pat on the arm. "And if you need any help, you know where to find me."

Bonnie thanked him again and jump into the car. She waited for Beka to say something, but when she opens her mouth, it's not what she was expecting.

"My older sister Freya, was a drug addict," she says quickly. "For like a year."

Bonnie stop chewing on her gum. "I didn't know that."

"I know. Not a lot of people do. My family is very firm on keeping our dirty laundry to ourselves." She rotates in her chair to look at Bonnie's dad snoring on the backseat. "But I wanted to tell you so that you know that I understand how hard it is to watch someone you care about hurt themselves."

Bonnie turned the car down her street and the tires splash puddles onto the hood as they hit the potholes. "Why did you never tell me before?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

"I don't know." Who is this girl sitting next to her? "So my life doesn't scare you?"

She arches her eyebrows and sits forward in her seat. "I wouldn't go that far, but your personal life doesn't."

There are three large Keggers on Enzo's back porch when they pull up to Bonnie's house. The garage door is wide open and his car is missing. The rain is pouring down and flooding the sidewalk and the tree next to the house sways in the wind.

"They must have gotten the car fixed," she says, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Dammit." Rebekah smacks her hand on her knee and a smile expands across her face. "I was so looking forward to watching Damon bent over the hood."

Bonnie snorted a laugh. "Well, that wasn't really my point," she says when she stopped laughing. "We somehow have to get him out of the car and into the house and I was going to have Enzo help."

Rebekah and her turn toward the backseat, trying to figure out a way to get her dad out.

"Maybe we could ask your brother?" Rebekah suggests.

Bonnie's eyes roam to the Porsche parked in front of them. "I'm not sure he'll help even if we ask him."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Yeah, you're right." Bonnie sighed and text Jamie to come help. He doesn't answer, but a few minutes later the back door swings open. Jamie steps out, barefoot, with a hoodie pulled over his head. He doesn't say anything when he swings the door open. Rebekah hopped out of his way and he ducks inside the car and drags our father out. Bonnie scrambles out of the car and hold the back door open for him. He lets their dad lean his weight on him and he aides him to the living room sofa.

"Where did you find him?" Jamie asks her as he turns Rudy to his side in case he throws up.

"At the bar." She placed the duvet from the back of the couch over her dad and he snuggles up to it like a child. "Beau helped me get him to the car."

Jamie presses his lips together, and bobs his head up and down. "That's where I figured he was, but I didn't want to go looking for him."

"You know I'm not even old enough to be in a bar, right?"

"And I'm old enough to know that I don't want to deal with this shit anymore."

Bonnie opened her mouth to yell at him but zip her lips and shake her head, regaining power of her temper.

He backs toward the stairway. "I've had enough. I'm moving on with my life and you should do the same." He leaves her in the room alone with a heavy feeling in her heart.

Bonnie'd love to move on, but she wasn't sure how. Running away to Vegas for eight months sure as hell didn't help because she was almost back to where she started.

* * *

Rebekah and her decide to go to the Mystic Grill, the local fast food drive-in, to get some lunch. After they hook the food tray to the window, they ate in the car and listen to music.

The rain is still beating down, but softer, although the roof is draining onto the front of the hood. They were chatting about the group of guys sitting on the tables underneath the canopy, when Rebekah focuses the conversation to somewhere she didn't want to go.

"So where did you and Enzo run off to this morning?" she asks, sipping her soda and batting her eyelashes innocently.

Bonnie dipped a fry in the ranch cup balanced on the console. "Nowhere. He just chased me down the street."

She dumps some more ketchup onto her chicken sandwich. "Then why did both of you come back soaking wet?"

Bonnie's body tingles at the memory of Enzo and her rolling around in the grass. "One of the neighbor's sprinklers turned on while we were running across it."

"Seems like you were awfully wet just from being in the sprinklers for a few minutes." She dabs her lips with a napkin. "And you look really happy right now."

Bonnie forced back a smile and pick the pickles off her burger silently.

"If you don't want to tell me," she says. "Then you don't have to."

"I'm just not comfortable talking about Enzo," she explained. "When I don't even know how I feel about him."

"Okay, well you could talk to me about it. That's how friends help each other figure things out." She pauses, cleaning up some grease that dripped on her shirt. "Didn't you ever have a friend that you could talk to about everything?"

Bonnie shrugged and take a bite of her burger. "Enzo, maybe, but I can't talk to him about him."

Rebekah looked at her sadly. "Try talking to me then."

Bonnie chewed on a fry, trying not to choke. Once it's out there, it's real. "I'm not sure I can."

"Just try," she urges. "What's it going to hurt?"

Bonnie stirred the ranch with a fry. "Enzo kissed me on the front lawn. That's why we came back all wet. We were lying on the grass, getting soaked by the sprinklers and making out."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

She rolls her eyes. "The kiss."

"I like it every time he kisses me," she says nonchalantly. "Yet at the same time, I don't. My feelings are conflicted."

"Because you don't know what you want?" Rebekah asks.

"No, I think I do know what I want," Bonnie mumbled, stunned by her own answer. "I just won't admit it."

She says, "I think you just did."

Bonnie continued thinking out loud. "I think I might have figured it out that night on the bridge..." Her mind starts to drift back to that night as she stared at the rain pattering against the windshield.

Rebekah slurps her soda. "What happened the night on the bridge?"

"I kissed Enzo." Bonnie shut her eyes, drifting back to the memory, not on the bridge but somewhere else they went that night. They were in his car talking. He seems happy and so did she.

Rebekah giggles. "I knew it. I knew he wasn't just a friend. So tell me the details, like what happened after the kiss."

Bonnie's eyes open to a veil of rain on the window as the images drift away from her mind. "Nothing. I left for college."

She balls up the sandwich wrapper and sets it in the bag. "You just left? God, no wonder you two visually undress each other. The sexual tension between you is probably about ready to burst."

Bonnie started to deny it, but realize Beka was right. She wanted Enzo so badly it physically hurts sometimes, however if it hurts to want him this much, then how bad would it be to lose him?

"Speaking of the devil." She rolls down the window as Enzo's Chevelle pulls up beside them. "What are you like stalking us or something?"

Damon leans over from the passenger side and hollers, "How did you ever guess?"

Enzo's extremely quiet, as he reads the menu on the marquee. The waitress came over and ducks her head into the cab of the car, sticking out her butt. Rain falls on her back as she jots down their orders and then giggles at something either Enzo or Damon said. Either way, it's annoying. Bonnie piled all the garbage onto the tray, start up the car, and rev up the engine, startling the waitress and everyone else.

Rebekah gapes at her. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Sorry," she apologized, feeling kind of bad, and put a tip on the tray. The waitress gave her a tight smile as she collects the tray and walks off to the order window.

Enzo hops out of the car and his boots splash in the puddles. He stretches his long legs and arms, and then winds around the back of her car and to her door. He taps his fist on the window. Sighing, she roll it down.

He crouches down so they were eye level and rests his arms on the seal of the window. "Do you want to explain what that was about?"

"An accidental slip of the foot," she says, knowing he's going to read straight through her bullshit lie. "Sometimes it happens."

"Not with you." His eyes twinkle like sapphires as raindrops bead down his face. "If you want my attention, just say so."

"I want your attention." The truth falls from her lips, shocking them both.

He kisses her on the forehead with his wet lips. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Yes, it was," she surrendered, defeated. "But I'm tired."

"Of being someone you're not?"

"That among other things."

He lets out an unsteady breath and lowers his voice as he leans close to her ear. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Not yet, but maybe soon."

"I'm here when you're ready." He gives a soft suck on the sensitive spot right below her ear, and his tongue tastes her skin before he pulls away.

"You want to race home?" He wiggles his eyebrows, teasing her. "Loser owes the other one a favor."

Bonnie scrunch up her nose and glance over at his Chevelle. "I'm not stupid enough to think I could ever win that bet."

He laughs, sucking his lip ring into his mouth. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

A naughty feeling dances inside her. "What if I don't want you to go easy on me?"

He's speechless, which is rare. His gaze bores into her and then he strides forward and kisses her. It's quick, but it steals my breath away.

* * *

 _What's going on guys? This week is the final shoot of the vampire diaries. Anyone seen the bts pictures of Bonnie in her maid of honor dress for Caroline's wedding. I'm still hoping on a proposal for Bonenzo. Sadly the news has broken about Enzo being the major character death coming up. He's going to try to protect Bonnie from Kai, who ends up killing him. I honestly have no clue what's happening. I do the spoilers about a resurrection for Enzo is true and before the Steroline wedding. Nina is also back. If Delena and Steroline are both getting some epic endgame, Bonenzo should as well._

 _What are you all hoping to see for Bonenzo in the finale?_


	13. Chapter 13

The Untold Secrets of Bonnie and Enzo, based of the secrets series.

 _Warning: suicide, slightly morbid._

 **Chapter 13**

 **Enzo**

They ended up racing home. Enzo let her win, even though he would of loved to have the favor, which would include lots of dirty things that she wasn't ready for. So now he owes her a favor and she tells him she has to think about it, with this little tease in her voice that made him grin.

They parted ways at their houses and she leaves him with the promise she'll try to come over later tonight. She's slowly changing back into the girl he knew, although that night still haunts her eyes, but he wasn't sure she'll ever really get over it completely.

It was still raining and lightning like hell, which meant the party was going to have to take place inside. Enzo and Damon dragged the wet keggers inside and stand them on the kitchen table. There was a note tacked on the wall from his mom, telling him she was going to be home late.

Damon started rummaging through the cupboards for some food. "What band's playing?"

"Sarah's." Enzo head to his room to change and get his guitar. "Answer the door if anyone knocks."

In his room, Enzo tugs on a grey t-shirt and pull a black pin-striped shirt over it. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and put on a studded belt. Then he grabbed his guitar and text Sarah.

 _When u planning on heading over?"  
_  
 _ **Soon. Why? You waiting on us to tell us some super exciting news.**_

 _I haven't decided yet._

 _ **Don't turn it down. It's a great opportunity.  
**_  
 _I'm not sayin yes or no. See u in a bit._

When Sarah took him backstage at the coffeehouse, she first proposed the idea that he should replace their guitarist and hit the road with them. At first, he was all for it. It's what he's wanted to do since he was twelve and rocked out with Damon and Jamie in the garage. But then he thought back to Bonnie's sad eyes and doubt washed over him.

The doorbell rings and he head to the living room to get the party started and clear his head for one night.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

By the time she decided to go over to Enzo's, things were already getting out of hand. Cars are parked on the lawn, and garbage cans are tipped over. Someone's even sitting on the roof.

Rebekah talks her into going and they ran up the driveway with their arms over their heads to shield their hair from the rain, but the crowded foyer overwhelms her and Bonnie start to back out.

"Stop being a baby and go in there," Rebekah says, giving her a gentle shove forward. "I want to see the tough girl everyone keeps talking about."

"No, you don't. Trust me," Bonnie tells her. "She was mean and she would have never been friends with you."

"Okay, then show me a happy medium." Rebekah had a dark blue, strapless dress on that matches her shoes and her blonde hair rests on her shoulders in curls, which have slipped loose because of the rain. "You can change yourself without losing your identity completely."

Bonnie turns away from the crowd toward her. "Why have we never talked like this before?"

She smiles sadly. "Because you would never let us."

Rebekah says something else, but the music stifles her words. Bonnie fans the smoke from her face and step into the kitchen. Holding the bottom of her black skirt, she maneuver through the crowd toward the table. She loses Rebekah for a moment, but when the crowd thins, Rebekah stumbles out, stomping on a guy's foot with her high heel.

She curses, fussing with her hair. "Has Enzo ever heard of a little thing called air conditioning?"

"He probably forgot to turn it on!" Bonnie shouts over the music. "Wait here. I'll go turn it up."

She squeezes through the crowd toward the living room and the band. The music is deafening and Bonnie realize it's Enzo playing with Sarah. They're sharing the microphone and he looks like he's enjoying himself. She stopped in the middle of the room and watched him from the crowd. He was gorgeous under the light with his hair hanging in his eyes as he spills out his lyrics to people and strums on the guitar.

She backed through the room and into the hall. There's a couple making out in front of the thermostat. The music quiets down and then starts up again as she gently guide them over and they move out of her way without breaking their lips from each other. Fanning her face, she turned up the cold air. Suddenly, long arms encircle her waist and the scent of him fills her chest.

"I thought you were playing," Bonnie yelled over the music with her hand pressed to her heart.

"I was, but I took a break to see you." His breath smells like beer.

Bonnie scrunch up her nose. "Are you drunk?"

"I've only had one beer," he says. "I'm just excited to see you."

"And to be playing again," she stated.

Enzo's smile was huge and it makes her happy for a moment. "Yeah, that too. I saw you watching me."

Bonnie shrugs, playing it off. "I'm glad you're happy. You looked sad earlier at the drive-in."

His hand finds her hip and he grips it tightly, sending heat through her body. "I'm even happier now that you're here."

She relaxes against the wall. "You know I've heard you use that pickup line on girls before, right?"

"Come on, let me have some fun with you," he begs with a tease in his voice. "Pretend like you don't know any of my moves."

"You want me to pretend like I'm someone else?" she questioned. "Haven't you been telling me to do the opposite?"

The reflection of the light dances in his eyes as he leans forward and wisps of his hair brush her cheek. "Just be the girl I used to know. The one that had fun and laughed all the time."

"That girl would have never pretended with you, even if you requested her to."

"I know that."

His other hand found her waist and his body slants toward her. Glancing from left to right, she slide her hands up his firm chest and link them around his neck. Then Bonnie pulled herself onto him and hitch her legs around his waist. His expression was stoic, but he lets out a growl and his lips come down hard on hers. Their chests press together as he thrusts his body into her. Their tongues connect, feeling each other thoroughly. Bonnie's back is pressed into the thermostat and her skirt barely covered the top of her thighs. Her head falls back against the wall as he trails kisses down her neck. Her breathing was rapid and so was her pulse. What is he doing to her?

The music stops and Sarah's voice raises over the speakers. "Enzo St. John, get your ass back up here and play right now."

Enzo pulls away, breathless. "I have one more song to play and then you and I are going to pick right back up with this."

Before she could answer, he leaves her in the hall. Touching her lips, she watch him weave back to the stage, knowing if he does pick it up, she's not going to be able to stop it this time. Struggling with the loss of control over her own body, Bonnie wanders back into the kitchen. Rebekah's over by the cooler, sipping on a drink and talking to Damon. Straightening her shoulders, she marches up to the counter and pour herself a drink. Rebekah and Damon's eyes were on her as she knocked one back. The alcohol burns her throat as she slams the cup down on the counter. "Who's up for a game of quarters?"

* * *

Two hours and eight shots later, she was feeling pretty good. The band had finished playing and Enzo had joined their game at the table. "This Summer's Gonna Hurt" Maroon 5 beats through the stereo, sensual lyrics and a sultry rhythm and it takes her back to another time.

"I think I'm going to go dance," she announced to the table.

"Ah ha, I knew you secretly liked to dance." Rebekah slams her hand down on the table and then hiccups. "Oh, excuse me."

Damon laughs at her like she's the cutest thing in the world. "Are you reaching your limit little girl?"

Rebekah narrows her eyes impishly at Damon. "I'm not the one who missed the last three shots."

He replies with a comeback, but Bonnie doesn't hear it as she rises from her chair anxious to dance. Enzo watches her inquisitively as she makes a path through the crowd. Faceless people bead with sweat and the air smells like salt and is lit with desirable heat. The farther she descend into the crowd the hotter it gets. By the time Bonnie was in the center, her skin is damp with sweat and the thin fabric of her strapless shirt was sticking to her back.

She raises her hands and sway her hips, letting her hair fall down her shoulders and back. She breathe freely, just like she used to. The more the music plays, the more relaxed she became. Her head falls from side to side and her eyelids drift shut.

Bonnie felt someone move up behind her and they smell of desire mingled with an earthy scent and something mouthwatering.

Enzo places his hands on her hips, his hands domineering. He nearly melts her as he spreads his fingers around her waist and presses his body against hers, wanting as much of her as he can get.

"I thought you didn't dance anymore," he whispers in a feral voice, his warm breath touching every part of her.

Bonnie leans back into him, comfortable, and breathe in his familiar scent. "I guess I'm a liar."

"You didn't use to be." He sweeps her hair to the side and implores their bodies closer as he moves with her. Through the fabric of their clothes, she feels the heat radiating off him like the sun. "In fact, you used to be the most honest person I knew."

Bonnie slant her head back against his chest. "I know, and I'm working on getting it back."

"Good, I'm glad." Enzo's hands slide down her hips and didn't stop until they reach the hem of her skirt. "Weren't you and I supposed to finish what we started in the hall?"

She started to pull away, but he intensifies his embrace and restrains her against him so they were bonded in every way possible. She felt the hardness of his chest and the heat emitting off every single goddamn part of him. It makes her want to moan.

"You're fucking driving me crazy. You know that?" He whispers through a groan as his fingers slip underneath the side of her skirt and up her thighs. "I want you, pretty girl. Badly." He's not lying. His desire is pressed up against the back of her waist.

Bonnie should stop him... He's practically got his hand up her skirt and they were surrounded by a ton of people, but she gives into him, subsiding in his arms, and let his fingers inch higher up her skirt. Slowly, he kisses her skin, before parting his lips and nipping her neck, sucking, tasting, driving her body mad. His other hand wanders upward on the outside of her shirt and over the curve of her breast. She practically came undone in his arms. Without warning, she turns around, slipping out of his grip. She secures her arms around his neck. His eyes darken as he welds their bodies back together.

Bonnie's head falls back, allowing him access as she puts her weight into his lean arms. He holds her tightly, tracking kisses down the hollow of her neck, licking her collar bone, delving lower and lower as his hand sneaks for the bottom of her skirt again and the palm of his hand caresses the back of her thigh.

Enzo groans, cupping the back of her head with his other hand, then suddenly he pulls away. "How drunk are you?"

Bonnie glances from left to right like there's an answer hidden in the crowd. "I don't know."

He sighs and drags his fingers through his hair. "You're killing me, you know that?"

"I'm sorry." she pouts.

He laughs and directs her back over to the table. "Go meet up with Rebekah and I'll be there in a bit, okay."

"Why? Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

Enzo rubs his hand across his face and lets out a breathy laugh. "I have to go take care of some business."

They parted ways and she goes back to the kitchen like he told her. Rebekah's eyes are accusing as she sat down at the table. Bonnie tries not to smile, but she was too intoxicated to care.

"Look at you," Rebekah says. "All smiley."

Bonnie starts to say something, but spot Enzo talking to Sarah in the middle of the crowd. She laughs at something he says and then the two of them head toward the hall where his bedroom is.

Bonnie guessed that's the business he had to take care of. She got up from the table and without another word she ran outside into the rain.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Bonnie was killing him tonight. He's gotten a hard on so bad, it's probably going to take an hour in an ice-cold shower to calm him down and she's drunk, so he can't take it any further. Enzo heads back to his room, to take care of the problem himself, when Sarah meets up with him.

She waves her finger at him and then laughs. "You and I need to talk."

"I still haven't decided!" he shouts over the music.

She takes him by the arm and tugs him down the hall, bumping people out of the way until they reached his room. She shuts the door and flips on the light. "Alright, please explain to me why it's so hard to make the decision about something you've always wanted to do?"

"I'd rather not."

She throws her hands in the air, exasperatedly. "I don't get you. All you used to talk about in high school was playing in a band on the road."

"I still do," he says. "But I'm not sure if I can leave people behind.

Her face relaxes and her hands fall to her side. "I actually get that. I was worried to leave my dad alone, but I talked to him and explained why and you know what? He understood."

"Mine's more complicated, Sarah." Enzo sat down on the bed, wishing she'd leave. "It's not just my mom I'm worried about."

She sits down on the bed beside him and crosses her legs. "It's because of Bonnie."

"Fuck, am I that obvious," Enzo says. "Because I always thought I was subtle."

Sarah snorts a laugh. "You've never been subtle. And it's not just you. It's both of you. But you know what, you can't center your life around one girl. You gotta move on and live life the way you want to."

She doesn't get it. "Yeah, let's not talk about this."

"Alright." She holds her hands up. "Sorry, I'll let you be. I just wanted to give you something to think about."

She pats him on the knee before heading out into the hall. Once the door shuts, he fall back onto his bed. Maybe she's right. Maybe it is time to let go of her.

"Fuck." he needed resolution.

Enzo's eyes wander toward Bonnie's house. It is dark, except for one light. The bathroom where her mother died. That light hasn't been on for eight months. Why is it on now?

* * *

 **Bonnie**

 _9 months earlier..._

"You're not seriously going to climb up that tree, are you?" Enzo frowns at her through the dark. He's dressed in a pair of sexy jeans that make his butt look good and his black t-shirt fits him perfectly. "You're gonna break your neck."

Bonnie rubs her hands together and give him a devious look. "You know how much I love a challenge."

From behind him, the moon shines from the sky and his jet black hair nearly glows. "Yeah, but you're a little out of it right now and I don't think you should be climbing up any trees."

"I'll be fine." Bonnie waved him off, pushing the sleeves of her leather jacket up. Enzo always worries about her. She likes that he does, but it doesn't mean she always listens to him. "Besides, if my dad catches me coming in, and he happens to be sober, I'm going to get chewed out for sneaking out and being drunk, especially because I was supposed to be on mom duty tonight."

Gripping a branch, Bonnie attempt to wedge her foot up in the tree. But it falls to the ground and she grunts with frustration. Enzo laughs, shaking his head as he walks around behind her.

"If you break your neck, pretty girl," he says. "It's not my fault."

"You know your nickname for me is not fitting." she grabs the branch again. "You need to think of a new one."

He sweeps her hair to the side and puts his lips beside her ear. "It's completely fitting. You're the most beautiful girl I know, Lady Bennett."

Through her foggy brain, she tries to process what he's saying. "Are you trying to be funny?"

He shakes his head. "I'm being completely serious. But there's no need to panic. I'm sure you'll forget all about it by the time morning rolls around."

Bonnie bobs her head up and down. "You're probably right."

He laughs again and his warm breath tickles her ear, sending a shiver through her body. Bonnie almost turn around, rip open his shirt, and thrust her tongue into his mouth, but she don't want to ruin their friendship. He was all she had at the moment and she needed him more than air. So she bottled her feelings up the best she can.

He spreads his fingers across her waist where her shirt rides up, making the situation a little awkward. "Okay, on the count of three I'm going to boost you into the tree. Be Careful. One... Two... Three..." He lifts her up into the tree and she swing her legs up. The bark scratches at the back of her legs a little and the palms of Enzo's hands cup her ass as he pushes her up the rest of the way. It made her giggle.

Once Bonnie was up, he climbs up himself. His hands reunite with her waist and he assists her up the tree and into the window. She tumble through it and onto the floor with his quiet laughter surrounding her.

"You're going to regret this in the morning," he says with laughter in his voice. "You're going to have a headache from hell."

Bonnie kneels beside the window as he steps back out onto the branch. "Hey, Enzo." she crook her finger at him and he rolls his eyes, but tolerates her and returns to the windowsill. She throws her arms around his neck. "You're my hero. You know that?" She kisses his cheek. His skin is so soft. She started to move away when his head turns toward her and their lips connect briefly. When he pulls back, she can't read him at all.

"Sweet dreams, pretty girl." He grins and climbs back down the tree.

Bonnie's head becomes even foggier as she shuts the window. Did he kiss her on purpose? She shook the thought away and wrestle her arms out of her jacket. The house is silent, except for the sound of flowing water coming from the bathroom. She head out into the hall, figuring her mom's left the bath running again. She does that sometimes when she's distracted. The door was locked, so she knock on it.

"Mom, are you in there?" Bonnie calls out.

Water swishes from inside and she realizes the carpet beneath her feet is sloshy. Bonnie sobered up real quick, and rush to her closet to grab a hanger. Stretching it out, she shove the end into the lock of the bathroom. It clicks and she pushes the door open.

The scream that leaves her mouth could shatter the world's happiness into a thousand pieces. But the silence that follows it is enough to dissolve it completely.

* * *

 **Enzo**

"What are you so happy about tonight?" his mom questions when he walked into the house.

"I'm always this happy, Mom." Enzo joins her at the kitchen table and steal a cookie from a plate.

She takes off her glasses and rubs the sides of her nose. There's a calculator, a checkbook, and a whole lot of bills stacked in front of her. "No, I haven't seen you smile like this in a while."

"I just had a really good night." he took out his wallet and hand his mom a couple of twenties and a hundred dollar bill. "Here, this is what I got for working a weekend at the shop."

She shook her head and tosses the money in his direction. "Enzo St. John, I'm not going to take my son's money."

He threw it on top of the bills and push away from the table. "Yes, you are. I want to help out."

"Enzo I - "

"Stop arguing and take it young lady," he warned with humor in his tone.

She sighs, defeated, and collects the money. "You're a good son. Do you know that?"

"Only because I was taught to be." Enzo heads for his room, but hear a scream from outside. He backtrack into the kitchen. "Did you just hear that?"

His mother's eyes are wide as she stares at the back door. "I think it came from the Bennett's house."

A billion different scenarios rush through his head as he run outside, hop the fence, and burst into her house. "Bonnie!"

It's quiet, except for water running upstairs. Enzo dash up the staircase, skipping steps. "Bonnie..." His body chills like ice. Bonnie was standing in the doorway and her mom is in the bathtub filled with red water that's spilling out all over the floor. "Bonnie, what happened?"

She flinches and then turns to him. Her pupils have taken over her eyes and the look on her face will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I think she killed herself," Bonnie says numbly and holds out her hands, which are smudged with blood. "I checked her pulse and she doesn't have one."

Enzo takes out his cell phone and call 911. When he hang up, Bonnie collapses into his arms and stays there, unmoving until the ambulance shows up. She doesn't cry - she barely breathes and it nearly kills him because he can't do anything to help her.

* * *

 _Been a few weeks. It's taking me awhile to get back, especially after Enzo's death sadly._

 _Just giving you a background on Bonnie and Enzo this week, her feelings for him over 9 months ago before her mother died._

 _Do you think Sarah's right? Should Enzo focus on himself instead of so much on Bonnie? Should Bonnie finally let Enzo in or let him go? How are you liking Rebekah and Damon on the side?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Current Day

 **Bonnie**

Bonnie didn't know why she was in there. She started to run down the street with so much adrenaline lashing through her it felt like her chest was going to explode. The rain was pouring down and all she could think about was getting as far away from Enzo's house as possible, but her mind caught up with her and she pulled herself back somehow.

Her clothes dripped on the bathroom floor, which was still stained red from her blood. She sat down and hug her knees to her chest, staring at the bathtub.

Something died in her when she found her mother, but she was not sure what. Maybe her soul. That night, she'd been so determined to go to that stupid party that she left her mom at the house alone, even though her dad had left her in charge of her mom.

There was one simple rule: keep an eye on mom. And she couldn't even follow it.

"Bonnie, what are you doing in here?" Enzo observed her from the doorway, his clothes and hair drenched with rain.

Bonnie cuddled her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. "I saw you go to your bedroom with Sarah."

"Okay…" he sounds confused. "Why do you sound upset, though?"

"It doesn't matter," she says. "None of this matters."

"Of course it matters." He sat down beside her and drapes his arm over his knees. "Otherwise you wouldn't be in here."

"You're right, it does matter." she ran her finger between the cracks in the tile. "I don't want you to be with Sarah."

"Wait a minute. Do you think I hooked up with her?"

"Isn't that what you normally do when you take a girl back to your room?"

"Sarah and I were just talking," he mutters quietly. "And I haven't taken a girl back to my room in months."

Hearing him say that made her feel better and she started to face the inevitable. She could run all she wanted and try to shut herself down, but her feelings for Enzo will always be there—they control her.

"You know, you scared the shit out of me that night," he says, staring at the bathtub. "The way you looked when I found you… I don't ever want to see that look in your eyes again—that emptiness."

"It was my fault." Bonnie let it fall off her chest and crash into the world. "I was supposed to watch her that night, but I was selfish and thought that stupid party was more important."

He turns her head toward him and looks her in the eyes, so she could see how much he means what he says. "You're not selfish. You were seventeen and you made a mistake just like every other seventeen-year-old out there does."

"She died because of my mistake." The words scratch at her throat. "If I would have just stayed home like I was supposed to then she wouldn't be dead."

"You have to let this go," he says, his voice strained. "You can't keep blaming yourself for something that was out of your hands."

"I wish I could have a redo." Tears sting the corners of her eyes. "I want to do it over again."

He covers her hand with his. "I think you might need to talk to someone about this. Otherwise it's going to haunt you forever."

Bonnie sucked the tears back and wiggle her hand away from his. "You think I'm going crazy."

He shifts in front of her onto his knees, takes her face in his hands, and forces her to look at him. "Look at me. No one thinks you're crazy. You're strong, but you've been through a lot of shit and you might need some help working through it."

"I think I'm more fucked up than you realize," Bonnie says. "I can't even look in a mirror anymore."

"That does sound crazy." He tucks her hair out of her face and takes a good look at her. "You're beautiful."

Bonnie shook her head slowly. "It's not that. It's something else. Like if I look in the mirror I have to see what's really inside."

"What's inside isn't bad."

"Yes, it is. If you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to be with me."

He evaluate her closely and then helps to her feet, pulling Bonnie up by the arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he steers her by the shoulders to the mirror on the medicine cabinet. She winced at the girl staring back at her; big green eyes, wet hair stuck to her head, and mascara running down her face. Bonnie begins to recoil, but he holds her in place and forces her to look at herself.

His hazel eyes lock on her reflection. "When I saw you that night, I felt completely helpless. I loved being able to help you, whether it's if you fell off the roof and needed to go to the hospital or you needed help climbing up a tree. It has always been my thing since we were kids and I loved every second of it, but that night there was absolutely nothing I could do to help you. I never want to feel that way again." He takes a deep breath and lets it out gradually. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett and nothing will ever change that. You can push me away—run away—and I will still love you."

Hot tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Bonnie's shoulders start to shake as she turns to him and buries her face into his chest. His arms circles around her waist and he lifts her up. Bonnie's arms and legs fasten around him like he was her lifeline, and maybe he was.

Enzo carried her into her room as she continued to sob and he lays down with her on the bed. It's dark and the music from next door drifts through the open window. Tears spill continuously to downpour from her eyes, and she places her hand over his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. Bonnie kept crying years of tears that had been bottled up until finally her eyes run dry.

Then she breathe again.

* * *

 **Enzo**

He woke up early in morning in a state of panic. Bonnie was fast asleep in his arms, her eyes swollen from crying, and she's clinging onto him like he was everything to her. It's what he has always wanted, but something felt unresolved within him and he needed to fix it before he gets in too deep with her. She needs someone strong and until he faces the thing plaguing him, he can't be that for her.

But he will be.

Carefully, he raises her head from his shoulder and slip out of her room. Her dad's snoring on the couch, there's a broken bottle on the kitchen floor, and the back door is wide open. He locked up and then jump the fence. His yard was trashed with beer bottles and cigarette butts and his mom's car is parked in the driveway.

The inside looks just as bad and he felt like a dick for leaving it for his mom to clean up, but if he didn't go right now, he'd chicken out. So he hurried to his room, where Damon's passed out on his bed with his arms and legs hanging over the side. Damon still has on the clothes from last night and the whole room stinks of stale booze and cigarettes.

Enzo stuffed some clothes into a bag and collect his keys from the dresser.

"Are you going somewhere?" Damon sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes.

Enzo swung the bag over his shoulder. "I'm going on a little road trip. I'll be back in a few days."

He gapes at Enzo. "By yourself?"

"Yeah, this is something I have to do by myself."

He considers something. "You're going to see your father, aren't you?"

Enzo let out a loud breath. "Yeah man, but don't say anything, okay?"

Damon nods. "Alright, if that's what you want me to do."

"It is." Enzo opened the door. "And hey, help my mom clean up… and keep an eye on Bonnie."

He falls back into the bed. "Alright man, will do."

Enzo grabbed his wallet and leave the room, wondering who he was going to be when he came back.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

Bonnie was waking up to an empty bed, but tried to stay calm. She texted Enzo and asked him where he was because she was sure there's an explanation.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," she says, but there's an unsettling feeling squeezing inside her.

Bonnie slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and go downstairs to head to his house, but Jamie and Beka, and an Asian girl with short black hair were sitting at the kitchen table with coffee mugs in front of them. There's a box of doughnuts on the counter and someone's taken out the garbage and cleaned the dishes.

"Oh my God, it's so nice to finally meet you." The girl with black hair stood up and meets her in the middle of the kitchen.

"Likewise, I guess…" Bonnie shook her extended hand, glancing at Rebekah and Jamie.

Jamie gets up and brushes crumbs off the front of his button down shirt. "Bonnie, this is my fiancé, Anna."

Bonnie's mouth forms an "O." She's not how Bonnie pictured her; short and slender, with pale skin and shoulder length wavy hair. She has a vest on over a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. There's a butterfly tattoo on her wrist and her ears have multiple piercings. Bonnie pictured her more prim and proper, by the way her brother showed up looking.

"Jamie's told me so much about you," she says with a genuine smile. "And I'm finally glad to have a face to attach to the stories he's been telling me."

Bonnie's eyes wander to Jamie and her eyebrows arch up. "Stories, huh? I'd love to hear these stories."

She doesn't miss a beat. "Like how you like to draw and how you love cars. He also said you attend UNLV, which is so cool because that's where I went."

"I thought you said you didn't know where I was," Bonnie says to Jamie.

He shifts uneasily. "Dad told me once during like a five minute conversation. But anyway, it's not a big deal, Bonnie, for me to tell my fiancé about my little sister."

"It kind of is." Bonnie's voice carries an underlying meaning that only he would understand. "All things considering."

Jamie hisses through clenched teeth. "Bonnie, can you not start this shit. It's too early in the morning."

Anna glances from Jamie to Bonnie, then back to Jamie. "You weren't lying. You guys' relationship is a little intense."

Removing herself from the conversation, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pours herself a cup of coffee. Breathing in the aroma, Bonnie stares out the window, noting that Enzo's car wasn't next door.

"Where the hell is he?" she mutters to herself.

Suddenly, she's being yanked by the arm out of the room.

"Hey," Bonnie protest as hot coffee spills onto her foot. "What is your problem?"

"Look." Jamie says once they're in the living room. "I didn't invite her here. She just showed up to surprise me."

"So you don't want her here?" Bonnie takes a sip of her coffee, hiding her amusement.

He rubs the back of his neck tensely. "There's just stuff she doesn't know about me yet and I don't think I'm ready to tell her."

"You told her about me."

"But not dad. And not mom either."

Bonnie sets the cup down on the table and wipes up the coffee from her foot with a towel. "Okay, so what do you want to do about it?"

"Could you hang out with her for the day, while I pack up the rest of my room?" he asks. "And then I can get her out of here by tomorrow morning."

"You should just tell her the truth." Bonnie tosses the towel on the couch. "Avoiding the problem will only catch up with you."

He pulls an annoyed face. "You're one to talk."

"I know and I'm working on it." Her voices shakes a little and she cleared it.

His face was turning red. "Would you please just keep her busy?"

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged. "But where do you want me to take her?"

"For a drive around the lake or something," he says. "I don't care just as long as you keep her away from here."

Bonnie collects her coffee and proceed for the kitchen, while he heads for the stairs to finish packing.

"And Bonnie," he calls out from the stairway "You look different today—happier."

She gave him a small smile, and then she turns away, wondering what looks different.

* * *

 **Enzo**

He called his dad from the road and got his address. He tried to talk to Enzo a little bit, but he hung up on him. Confronting him for bailing is not something Enzo was going to do over the phone.

His father lives about two hours away, which pisses Enzo off. Two hours away and he hasn't stopped by once. When he pulled up to his house, his hands nearly choke the life out of the steering wheel. He lives in a two-story white-brick mansion. The neighborhood was nice with gigantic houses and people walking their dogs along the sidewalk. There's no drug dealings going on, no fights, no junky cars parked in the front yard.

Enzo sat in his car staring at the red door with a big "Welcome" sign hanging on it. There were flowers around the front of the yard and the grass was green and cut. Is this why he left them? Because he wanted a fancier life. Why the fuck couldn't he do that with them?

His phone beeps in his pocket and he turned it off. It's Bonnie and he couldn't talk to her right now.

The front door opens and a man in his mid-forties steps out onto the porch. His hair is the same color of dark brown as Enzo's, but thinner. He's wearing a black suit and looked like an arrogant prick.

He scoops up the newspaper from the ground and squints at his car as he trots off the porch. Enzo counted to five in his head, force his hands away from the steering wheel, and got out of the car. He recognizes Enzo immediately and his face drains of color.

"Lorenzo?" He tucks the newspaper under his arm. "Is that you?"

Enzo took another deep breath and walked across the front lawn. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Why don't you come inside so we can talk?" his father suggests. Enzo followed him into the house that's even nicer on the inside; hardwood floors, a massive chandelier, and freshly painted walls with family pictures on them. "You have a family?"

He tosses the newspaper onto a table and motions for him to have a seat in the living room. "Yeah, a daughter that's twelve and a son that's eight."

Feeling awkward, Enzo sat down in a chair that's decorated with frilly pillows. He seats himself across from Enzo, seeming like he has no idea what to do or say next. "So how have you been?"

"Super." There's a large portrait on the wall taken in a church of him and his wife on their wedding day and Enzo stares at it, doing the math. "How long have you been remarried?"

His father fidgets uncomfortably as he leans back in the chair and stations his foot onto his knee. "Lorenzo, look I'd rather not get into this."

"What did you do? Like run out on us and marry the first person you came across?" Anger burns in his voice. His father looked away toward the window and Enzo gets it. "You were seeing her while you were still with mom, weren't you?"

He makes eye contact with Enzo again, with eyes exactly like his son's. "Look Enzo, there were things going on between your mother and I that you don't understand… I wasn't happy."

"There were things going on between you and me, too," he snaps. "So what's your excuse for that one?"

His father rubs a hand across his face and lets out an exhausted sigh. "I'm sorry."

Enzo clenches his hands into fists, fighting the urge to jump off the couch and strangle him. "You're sorry? Great answer, asshole."

His father snatches a manila folder out of the drawer of the end table and slams it down on the coffee table between them. "Your grandfather left you some money in his will."

Enzo's eyes flash from the folder to his father. "Is that why you brought me here?"

He opens the folder and takes a small stack of papers out. "I thought maybe you could use it to go to college or something. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Shaking his head, Enzo got to his feet. "I'm not going to college and you'd understand that if you knew me past the age of six."

His father just slides the papers across the table and sets a pen next to them. "Please just take the money, Lorenzo. I want to know that you're taken care of otherwise it'll haunt me."

Enzo pauses. "Are you planning on ever seeing me again?" His silence gives the only answer Enzo needed. "I don't want your goddamn money." He throws the papers at him and storm for the front door. "Give it to one of your real kids."

He doesn't call after him when Enzo stomps out the door and he doesn't chase him down. Enzo march straight for his car, getting more furious with each step, and he slam his fist into the driver's side window. It doesn't break, but a couple of his knuckles pop.

"Fuck!" he shouts, clutching his hand and the old lady across the street, who's working in her garden, scurries inside her mansion.

Enzo jumps in his car and speed off down the road with no idea where the hell he was going.

* * *

 _The Vampire Diaries are over. I already miss Enzo and Bonnie. I wish we had more of them from their lovely hate sparks in season 5. I wish they had kept Beremy apart and allowed Bonnie to have a new romance instead. Then we'd have 4 seasons of Bonenzo is instead of the not even a solid 2 seasons. Oh well._

 _I will complete this story hopefully by next month. 3 more chapters to go guys._

 _And anyways how did you all feel about the series finale?_

 _I wish episode 15 wasn't the Bonenzo goodbye, we definitely didn't get enough of them. But the scene with Enzo and Grams was amazing._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Bonnie**

Enzo wouldn't text Bonnie back and it's eating away at her mind. She needed to find out where he was, but Anna was making it difficult. She was a photographer and wanted to take pictures of the different views of their town. Bonnie took her to the lake first because it's the sunnier side of town, so she pulled over at a few different turnouts that gave her various views. When they reached the bridge, Anna got really enthusiastic and wants pictures of it too.

"It has so much history to it," she says. "And it probably carries a lot of memories for people."

Bonnie wondered if Anna was a mind reader on top of a photographer.

A thin cloud of dust surrounds them as Bonnie tapped the brakes and park the car just at the brink of the bridge and Anna hops out with her camera bag on her shoulder. Bonnie and Rebekah trek after her, taking their sweet time, but Bonnie halt at the line that splits the road from the bridge.

"So is this the bridge?" Rebekah asks, watching her through her sunglasses.

Bonnie stared at the spot on the ground where she and Enzo stood kissing in the rain. "Yeah, this is the bridge." With a quiver in her heart, she stepped onto the concrete and walk up to the railing. Gripping the bar, she gazed out at the lake, glistening in the sunlight, so much brighter than that rainy night.

Anna clicks her camera, getting the lake at every angle while Rebekah roams to the other side. The wind blows through Bonnie's hair and she shut her eyes, going back to that night. She'd been cleaning out her mom's medicine cabinet earlier that morning and had come across the bottle of pills her mom taken to keep her delusions under control. Bonnie had wondered if they'd worked for her and how they made her mind see life. So Bonnie took one to see for herself and then headed off with Enzo to a party.

As soon as she'd climbed in his car, he'd sensed something was off with her. "You look out of it," he said. "Maybe we should just stay in tonight."

Bonnie shook her head and motioned for him to drive. Frowning, he drove them to the party, but he kept a close eye on her almost the entire night, following her like a puppy. Usually, she didn't mind, but she grew restless with the desire to figure out what the hell her mother was thinking. So when Enzo got preoccupied by a girl, she cornered Jeremy and asked him to drive her to the bridge. He had happily obliged, thinking he was going to get some.

When they arrived at the bridge it was raining buckets of water. She thanked him politely and told him he could go. He was pissed and started yammering something about why the hell did he drive her out here.

Bonnie shrugged and slammed the door shut, stepping out into the rain. He spun away from the bridge, the tires of his pickup kicking up gravel and mud all over her boots. She walked over to the railing and stepped up onto the curb, observing the water through the veil of rain. But it wasn't close enough, so she stepped up onto the beam just like'd she remembered her doing.

It still didn't make sense why her mom did it—why she thought she could fly and Bonnie didn't think it ever will.

Bonnie jerked away from her reminiscing and concentrate on Anna, who's still snapping pictures, with the long lens of her camera close to Bonnie's face.

"You're a deep thinker," she remarks and clicks her camera again. "And you photograph well."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I'm not. Not really."

Anna snaps another picture and moves the camera away. "As a photographer I get to see through a totally different eye. I think it makes me see people differently—more clearly."

"Like a mirror?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Anna turns the lens toward the lake and starts snapping pictures of it. Bonnie recline against the railing and scroll through her messages. She only had one, Enzo's voicemail from a few weeks ago. She decided maybe it's time.

Bonnie pressed dial and put it up to her ear.

"Hey Bon, it's Enzo," he says nervously, unlike himself, and sighs "Well, that was a stupid opening line, so pretend you didn't hear that."

A smile tugs at the corners of her lips. That sounds more like him.

"Anyway, I'm kind of irritated that you just took off and haven't called." He pauses and she could hear Damon in the background. "Actually, I'm fucking pissed off. I don't even know what to say. You just bail after everything we've been through. Do you know how crazy I've been wondering where you were or if you were even alive?

Her heart compresses in her chest. She has never heard him so upset.

"You just bailed out on everyone and people need you, even if you don't think so. Alaric's sick—he has cancer and..." He inhales a shaky breath. "I still love you… I don't know what else to say and there's probably not even a point of saying anymore… you won't call me back."

It clicks and the message ends. It's not what she had imagined. She had never once looked at it from his side—how worried he must have been. Bonnie sent him another text, but again, he doesn't respond.

* * *

One week passed and she still didn't hear from Enzo. He won't call her or answer her texts, and his phone was going straight to voicemail. His mom had no idea where he was either and she's starting to get really worried.

Ever since Bonnie returned from the bridge, little images of what happened when Enzo picked her up that night have been flickering through her head. Something infinite happened that night, not with Enzo, but with her.

She arrived at the conclusion, while she was sitting out on her porch, staring at his vacant driveway, that it's time to get to the bottom of what's going on with Enzo. There was only one person Bonnie could think of who might know where he was. Damon. And she needed backup.

"What are we trying to get out of him?" Rebekah asked as she drove up to the shop Damon works at.

"Where Enzo is." Bonnie tells her, putting the shifter into park. "And I think Damon might know."

Rebekah's forehead scrunches as she eyed the open garage door. Damon was behind a car being worked on, tossing a screwdriver and catching it like a baseball. "But why am I here?"

"Because you're my backup."

"And what exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." Bonnie bit her nail, assessing the situation.

Damon was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and plaid button-down shirt, not his work clothes, which means he could leave if he wants to and he probably will, making this as difficult as possible. Especially if Enzo told him not to tell her.

He tips his head back and laughs at something his dad said. Then his eyes find her dad's car and his expression dropped. Bonnie opened the door and he threw down the tool and runs through the shop. She jogged across the gravel and swing open the front door, leaving Rebekah behind.

Sitting behind the counter was Mrs. Salvatore, Damon's mother who had the same dark hair and blue eyes as Damon. She looked up quickly from a magazine and her eyes brighten.

"Bonnie, is that you?" She gets up from the stool and rounds the counter to give her a hug. "I didn't know you were back, honey."

"For the summer, I am." Her eyes skim the room and the shop. "Is Damon in there?"

She points over her shoulder. "He just ran back into the storage room. You want me to go get him?"

"Would you mind if I did?" she asked politely.

"Sure, hun." She steps aside and lets her behind the counter.

The storage room was lined with rows and rows of shelves holding parts for cars. It's quiet, dark, and the sink has a drip.

"Damon," Bonnie says, shutting the door quietly behind her. "I know you're in here."

Bonnie heard a shuffle from the back corner diagonal from her. She hurries down the tire aisle, peeking through the shelf, and catch him running up the other side. Bonnie skitter backwards, hoping to cut him off at the end by the door.

"Damon will you please talk to me?" Her voice echoes back at her. Looking left then right, she exits the aisle. "Look, I know he told you where he went, so will you please just tell me… or at least tell me if he's okay."

He suddenly reveals himself from an aisle a few rows down. "He told me not to tell you where he was."

Bonnie presses her lips together at the sting in her heart. "I need to know. I'm worried about him."

He props his elbow on the edge of a shelf. "Well, now you know how he's felt for the last eight months."

The painful feeling of reality sinks in. "Please, please, will you just tell me where he is. It's killing me not knowing."

He eyes her over, like he's hunting for her sincerity. "He went to see his dad."

Bonnie's jaw almost hits the floor. "When did he find out where his dad was?"

Damon sighs and leans against the shelf. "He started calling the house a few weeks ago, asking to talk to Enzo. Enzo wouldn't talk to him, but then a few days ago, he finally decided it was time to go see him."

"Is he still with his dad?" She asked.

He hesitates. "No… Let's just say the visit didn't go very well."

Bonnie forced the lump in her throat down. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure….He was staying with some of our old friends over at Fells Park the last time I talked to him."

"Is he coming back?"

"Again, I'm not sure."

Bonnie sunk to the cold concrete floor and let her head fall into her hands. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Damon puffs out a loud breath and sat down beside her. "Because he didn't want you dealing with his problems on top of your own. He worries about you all the time. It's kind of annoying." Bonnie raised her head and scowl at him. He chuckles and nudges her with his elbow. "What? I'm the one who's had to listen to him talk about you for the last eight months. At one point, I almost stabbed my ears out just so I didn't have to hear it."

Bonnie gave a gentle pat to his knee. "Pretend all you want. You're not as bad of a guy as you want people to think."

He comprehends the deeper meaning to her words. "Yeah, yeah, say what you want, but deep down, I'm just your average douche bag, like every other guy out there."

Laughing, they got up and go out to the lobby, where there's a guy waiting at the front counter. Damon walks her to the door and stares out at Rebekah sitting out on the hood of her car examining her watch.

"So what are you going to do?" he asks as Bonnie pushes open the door.

"I'm not sure yet," she says. "I doubt you're going to tell me where the house is that he's staying at."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go there. He needs to clear his head." He backs up toward the register with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I got customers to take care of."

Bonnie met Rebekah at the car and she slides off the hood. "Did he tell you anything?"

They climbed in the car and she quickly explain to Rebekah the vague details of what happened.

"So where are we going?" she asks, buckling her seatbelt.

The sunlight sparkles through the windshield and into her eyes. "We're going home."

* * *

A couple more days drag by and Bonnie still didn't hear anything from Enzo. It baffles her how much she missed him, but she does her best to keep busy, not wanting to get sucked up in the loneliness and worry.

Jamie and Anna went home about a week ago. Anna told her they'd come back to visit before the summer was over or she would at least see Bonnie again at the wedding, which is in October.

Rebekah was out for the day with Damon, not on a date, something they both insisted when she brought it up. Her dad was locked in his room. He had a rough night and got into a fight. She received a call from Beau at two o'clock in the morning telling her to come pick him up. Deciding she needed a break from her house, she peeked in on her dad who was fast asleep, and then drove over to Ric's house. Jo's car is parked in front of the trailer and the front door is wide open, swaying in the wind a little.

Bonnie hopped out of the car as Jo walked outside with a bag over her shoulder and a box of Ric's stuff in her arms.

Bonnie feared the worst has happened. "Is everything okay?"

Jo sighed, transferring the box to the side of her hip to free her hand so she can get the car door open. "He caught a bad case of pneumonia and he's been taken to the hospital over in Richmond."

Bonnie braces her hand on the trunk of the car for support. "Is he okay?"

Shaking her head, she sets the box on the seat and slams the door shut with her hip. "His body's already fightin' cancer. This just makes things worse."

"I need to go see him," Bonnie mumbles and turns for her car.

"He can't have visitors right now, Bonnie," she says empathetically. "His immune system's too low."

Bonnie frowned. "Will you let me know when he can?"

Jo gives her a small smile, but there's something in her eyes Bonnie doesn't like. "Yeah, hun. I will."

As Bonnie backs down the driveway, watching Jo lock up, she felt helpless and out-of-control. She wanted to run away, back to Vegas, or somewhere else equally as far away, so she won't have to feel it.

But she doesn't.

* * *

Bonnie tries not to stress too much about Alaric, but her thoughts kept drifting to him. Whether he's in a hospital bed with sterilized walls? Or did Jo take a box of his stuff to fix it up for him?

"What song is this?" Rebekah was lying on her stomach in bed, flipping through the pages of Cosmopolitan Magazine.

"A Bad Dream by Keane," Bonnie says, sharpening one of her charcoal pencils over the garbage in her bedroom.

"It's sad." Rebekah frowns, resting her chin in her hand. "It makes me want to cry."

"It's a good song to draw to." Bonnie returns to her drawing on the floor. The dark lines of it form pieces of a shattered mirror and she starts sketching a picture of a guitar inside one of them. When she was done, each piece would hold something about her life, but it might take her a while to finish it.

Rebekah raises her head away from her hand and glances at the window. "Did you hear that?"

There's shouting coming from outside, loud enough to be heard over the music.

Bonnie shades one of the corners with her pinky. "It's probably just the neighbors."

The yelling gets louder and Rebekah sits up nervously and draws back the curtain. "Bonnie, there's a man and a woman fighting out in front of the driveway."

Bonnie sets her pencil down on the floor and goes over to the window. There's a tall, well built man and a slim, medium height woman yelling at each other just outside the boundaries of her front yard.

"That's the Lockwood's," Bonnie explained. "They always do that."

"We should stop it," Rebekah says worriedly. "He might hurt her."

"I'll take care of it," Bonnie tells her. "You stay here."

She pads down the stairs, barefoot and in her boxer shorts and tank top, and pokes her head out the door, but the Lockwood's have vanished from the street.

The lyrics and music of "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis was blasting from the stereo in Enzo's room next door. It's his sad mood song, the one he lets play over and over again when he's depressed.

The lights weren't on in the house, but the one in the garage shines brightly into the night. Sticking out of the open door is the back end of his car. There's a large dent in the bumper that wasn't there when he left and a scratch on the corner of the fender.

Walking down the steps the concrete is ice-cold against her bare feet. She spots him through the window of the garage, searching the shelf for something with a cigarette in his mouth. She watches him move, her pulse instantly speeding up, and she had to work to keep breathing.

As he pulls away from the shelf with a box in his hand, he turns his head toward the window, like he senses her out here. Their eyes locked and collide. He sets the box down and disappears out of her view.

A few seconds later he walks out of the garage. His jeans ride low on his hips and the porch light hits his chest, highlighting his well-defined muscles and the cursive font of the tattoo on his rib.

"When did you start smoking again?" She inquired from her driveway.

He takes the cigarette out of his mouth with his eyes on her. "I slipped up a few days ago… There's just too much going on, I guess."

Bonnie takes a few small steps across the driveway and her heart thuds in her chest. "Is it because of your dad?"

Enzo reaches the grass, just before the fence divides their houses. "How do you know about that?"

Bonnie stops just short of the fence and wrap her arms around myself to keep warm. "Damon told me."

He shook his head, annoyed. "He's worse than a girl."

"Hey." Bonnie feign offense, attempting to lighten his mood. "Not all girls are bad. I've always been an excellent secret keeper. You know that."

He places his hands on the fence and clutches at the links. "I don't know if that's true anymore." He gestures his hand at her. "Maybe this was who you always were. Maybe this place was just getting in the way of you."

He's upset and she needs to get to the bottom of why. "You could have told me about your dad."

"Could I?" The front of his thighs push against the fence. "I don't think you can handle it right now—you can barely handle your own problems."

Bonnie reduced the small gap left between the fence and herself. "Try me."

His eyes examine her face, looking for something deep within her. Then his head falls down, defeated, and he lets out a slow breath. "It was almost as painful as that day you ran off. I mean, he has a whole other fucking family…." His voice cracks and he clears his throat. "Like we weren't good enough or something."

The ache in his voice nearly kills her. Bonnie closes her eyes and tell herself she could do this—that she's the strong one at the moment. Her eyes open and she puts her finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were glassy, like he's about to cry, and he tries to look away. Bonnie places an unsteady hand on his cheek and maintain his gaze.

"I know it hurts right now," she says, grappling her voice even. "But it will get better. It'll just take some time and I'll be here for you this time. I promise."

He looks unconvinced. Not knowing what else to say, she stands on her tiptoes, lean over the fence, and lightly graze her lips across his. Heat caresses her mouth and skin.

"I need you right now," Enzo murmurs against her lips with so much desire in his eyes that her knees buckle. "I need this right now."

His hand cups around the back of her neck, much gentler than the intensity in his voice, and he crashes her body against his. He tempts her with a soft brush of his lips and every ounce of sexual tension between them explodes. She can't help herself—she fall into him.

Her lips part willingly, lost in the mind-numbing moment as he slips his tongue deep inside her mouth, devouring Bonnie thoroughly. He tasted like cigarettes mingled with mint and the scent of his cologne is intoxicating.

Bonnie's hands trace up the front of his bare chest, and she loops her arms around his neck. The links of the fence dig into her skin as they crushed it between their bodies, trying to bury themselves into one another. Enzo pulls away for a second and her lips falter in protest, but he lifts her up over the fence and encourages her legs around his waist. Her inner thighs burn as they graze his hips. Every part of him touches her and it makes her body flame. She arched into him, moaning as his lips return to hers even more ravenously.

"Oh my God, this feels so good." He groans, before heading toward his house.

"What are you doing?" she whispers against his lips, knowing where he's going, but she was not sure she was ready for it yet.

"Shh…" His warm tongue slips deep inside her mouth and she forgot about arguing.

His hands holds her up by the ass as he kicks the back door open and stumbles into his kitchen. He knocks over a lamp and bumps into the wall as he carries her blindly down the hall and into his room. Then they collapse on the bed, tangled together. The music is loud and he reaches over to the stereo and turns it down so it filters through the room softly.

"Ow," Bonnie squealed, squirming. "Something just poked me."

"I'm pretty sure that's supposed to happen," Enzo jokes with feral eyes.

Bonnie swats his chest and reach underneath her, retrieving a drumstick. He snatches it from her hand, laughing softly as he chucks it over his shoulder and it lands somewhere in the dark.

His face turns serious as he smoothes her hair back, looking into her eyes so passionately, her nerves crack through. "Do you know I realized I loved you when we were like sixteen? But I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd run away."

Bonnie props up on her elbows, making their faces inches away. Strands of his hair hang in her face. "But I was normal back then. Or at least partly normal."

He lets his forehead rest against hers. "Yeah, but I thought that's how things were supposed to happen when people were in love."

Bonnie realized how bad she must of hurt him when she ran off after he tried to tells her he loved her. "Enzo, I'm sorry."

His jaw spasms and he tips his head back up. When he kissed her again, it feels different somehow—more intimate. Her apprehension starts to emerge, but she chokes it down and let her head fall back against the pillow. His lips follow hers and he kisses all the fear out of her. Bonnie's chest presses into his as her neck arches against his trail of kisses along her skin, sucking and nipping at it all the way down.

"Fuck," he groans when his mouth reaches the curve of her breast. The fabric of her tank top is thin and she didn't have a bra on. Hesitantly, his tongue lightly slides between her breasts. Instantly, her nipples harden and an irrepressible moan escapes from her lips as desire takes over her body.

Bonnie sat up, stunning him, and he moves back.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, she shut her eyes and wiggled her shirt off. Bonnie's chest heaves, bare and exposed, as her lungs strain for air. She has never been this far with a guy before—never wanted to. Getting close to someone meant getting attached and getting attached has only brought her hurt in the past. But Enzo's different. He always has been. She just didn't realize it until now.

He takes her in deliberately and then covers his body with hers, colliding their bare chest together as they collapse back onto the mattress. Her fingers tangle in his soft hair as his hands travel down her shoulders to her breasts. Her back bows up, seeking to feed a starvation inside her body, but unsure how to do it. Pausing, she curved her hips and rub up against him. A shot of ecstasy swells through her body and a gasp fumbles from her lips.

Hearing the unrestrained noise sends her into a state of anxiety and she fall back to reality. She was not sure if her mind was ready to go where her body obviously wants to—whether she could allow herself to completely let go.

"Enzo wait," she says in a strained voice.

He jerks back quickly, his hand still cupping her breast. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't… I don't think I'm ready yet."

He kisses her forehead tenderly and boosts up on his elbows, his body still hovering over her. With his fingertip, he sketches a line from her temple to her jaw and her eyelids flutter. "Will you let me try one more thing?"

Bonnie opened her eyes, dazed from his touch. "I'm not sure if I can go any farther tonight."

"Just trust me, okay?" he says. "And if it gets to be too much, just say and I promise I'll stop."

Bonnie bit at her lip, knowing where he's going with this. "Okay."

Unhurriedly, with his eyes fastened on hers, he moves his mouth and kisses the hollow of her neck, sending shivers over her skin. His lips move downward and linger just above her breast. Bonnie's eyes shut as his mouth touches her nipple and his tongue slips out over it. He sucks on it hard and she swears to God she couldn't breathe. Her legs vice-grip around him and the longer he devours her, the fiercer his mouth gets. With each movement of his tongue, her thighs burn hotter.

Bonnie needed… something. "Enzo, I…"

"Shh…" he whispers and trails rapturous kisses up her neck. "I'll take care of it."

His fingers slide down her bare stomach and to the bottom of her shorts, leaving a path of heat along her skin. As his lips find hers again, his finger slips deep inside her. The lyrics of the music fade away as her panic bursts into a thousand blissful pieces.

* * *

 **Enzo**

When Bonnie screamed out his name, with her head tipped back, her eyes lost, it's unlike anything he had ever experienced before. She trusted him enough to do things to her that no one else has and it makes him feel alive again.

Of course, his dick was so hard it actually hurts.

"Champagne Supernova" by Oasis was stuck on repeat and fills up the moment. It's the song he'd turned on when he was feeling down, but he doesn't think it's going to be that anymore—not after tonight.

Enzo brushed her hair away from her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Her green eyes are glazed over as she nods her head up and down. There's a look on her face that brings a smile to his lips. "I'm better than fine." She leans up and kisses him.

He drew her in, intensifying the kiss, then let her go, needing to cool down. "You should stay here tonight."

Enzo expected her to protest, but she nods as she tugs her shirt back over her head. "Okay, but I'll have to use your phone to text Rebekah. I didn't bring mine with me."

He kisses her forehead, then her temple, breathing her in. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be right back."

Confining a laugh, she reaches for her phone on his nightstand. "A cold one?"

Enzo grabs some clothes out of his dresser and back out the doorway. "You better watch it, Bonnie Bennett. Or I may decide against it and you'll just have to deal with me for the rest of the night."

She flops back on the bed as she sends a text. "Maybe that's what I'm hoping for."

Shaking his head, he threw his clothes on the floor and jump onto the bed, putting a knee on each side of her. She laughs as he playfully trap her arms above her head. He moved his lips next to her ear and gently take a nip at her. He breathe on her neck, letting his warm breath cause her to shudder, teasing her and driving both their bodies crazy. She lets out a moan and he felt her legs start to move around him.

Sighing, he pulls away before he got even more wound up. "Okay, I have to go take a shower." he climbed off the bed, watching her all the way to the door.

Once Enzo was out of the room, all of the pain he had been feeling about his dad smothers him again, but all he could do was keep breathing.

* * *

 _Bonnie and Enzo are finally working it out. We're down to two more chapters._

 _Good News I've started to write a new Bonenzo fic this weekend. This one is focus on the Bennett family, because after the finale episode I've been thinking about finally doing something centered around Bonnie and the women of her family. Including Enzo and other members of the Mystic Falls gang. Anyways Which Bennett witch would you like to see featured in my next fanfic?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Bonnie**

The next day is lighter somehow, like Bonnie's been buried in the sand and someone has finally dug her out. Enzo seemed happier too, although she can tell he's still hurting, so she worked on keeping his mind distracted.

"So what did you do to it?" she asked Enzo as she circled the back end of his car with her hands on her hips, taking in the scratches and dings in the black paint, which look worse in the sunlight.

"I took it for a very intense joy ride." A lazy grin stretches across his face as he puts his head beneath the hood to examine the engine.

Bonnie plant her butt on the edge where he's working and cross her leg over her knee. "At least tell me you won? And that the scratches and dings were totally worth it."

"Of course. They're always worth it," he says with a hidden meaning that only the two of them could ever understand.

Gripping the edge, she leaned back over the engine and give him a peck on the cheek. He grins, tossing a greasy rag onto the ground, and pinches her ass. A squeak comes out of her mouth as she jumped from the pinch and falls toward the engine. Pushing herself back up, Bonnie got grease all over her arms and backside. She hopped off the hood, trying to clean the grease off with her hands, but it's only making a bigger mess.

Enzo laughed at her as he retrieves a new tool box from the top shelf. "That's a good look for you."

Bonnie stuck out her tongue and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She held up her greasy hands. "Thanks to you, I have to go take a shower and wash my clothes."

A wicked look dances in his eyes. "I have grease all over me to. I think I may need to come in there with you."

Bonnie's stomach flipped thinking about last night. She kept backing up toward her house with her eyes on him. "I'll tell you what. If you can catch me, you can shower with me."

His eyes scrolls her body as he sucks his lip ring in between his teeth. "Is that a challenge, pretty girl?"

Bonnie tried not to smile as she exits the garage into the sunlight, but it's too much and her lips turned upward. She took off towards her house and his footsteps head after her. She jumped the fence gracefully, but by the time she reached the back door, his arms were circling her waist. He spins her around and picks her up effortlessly. Hooking her legs around his waist, he opens the door and get them into the kitchen.

He glances around the room and cocks an eyebrow. "Is Beka here?"

Bonnie shook her head slowly. "She's with Damon."

"What about your dad?"

"He went to work."

His gorgeous hazel eyes darken and Bonnie couldn't help but kiss him. She felt him walking, traveling somewhere as their tongues entwine together. She ran her fingers through his hair grabbing onto as much of him as possible, shutting her fear away and basking in the moment.

Without breaking his lips away from hers, he carried her into the downstairs bathroom. When she heard the shower water turn on, she pulled her lips away from his. Before she could ask what he's doing, he sets her down underneath the warm water.

Bonnie let out a scream as her clothes are drenched.

"See, this way you're washing your clothes and taking a shower at the same time." He grins and tips the showerhead down so it hits more of her.

Bonnie seize the front of his T-shirt and yank him forward, so he stumbles into the running water. He braces his hands on the walls, and water sprays over his hair and drips down his face.

She smiled at him innocently and allow the water to stream down her body. "Now you're all clean too."

Enzo shook his head, then shoves away from the wall and jumps all the way into the shower with her. He shuts the curtain and seals them inside the steam. His jeans and T-shirt are sopping wet and beads of water drip into his eyes. Bonnie ran her hand across his forehead over a spot of grease and then through his hair. He aims the shower head down on her and she tipped her head back into the flow. He combs his fingers through her hair sensually and his other hand comes down on the wall behind her as he gathers some of her hair into his hand. Pulling at the roots, he leads her toward him for a deep, watery kiss. Steam surrounds them and makes the passion inside her body ignite.

Panic starts screaming inside her head, but she tells it to shut up and suck the water off his lips as she finds the bottom of his shirt to lift it over his head. He pulls back and helps her out, slipping it off and tossing it to the side, instantly reuniting his lips with hers. Bonnie's fingers trace along the lines of his muscles and the pattern of the tattoo on his rib cage; the lyrics to the first song he ever wrote.

His hands explore her hips, her waist, then up her shirt. Finally, she just take it off for him and then he unhooks her bra. Their bare chests crash together as they continued to kiss underneath the hot water. Minutes later, the rest of their clothes are in a pile by their feet and she could hardly think straight. The way he touches her, kisses her—nothing had ever felt like this before.

He sucked on her breast and licks the water off her skin on her bare stomach, continuing to go down until his tongue finds the right spot. Bonnie fell back against the wall as a scream claws up her throat and she lost total control over her body.

This time she didn't mind.

* * *

 **Enzo**

After Bonnie comes apart, Enzo turned the water off and grab a towel off the hook. She raises her arms above her head, keeping her eyes on him as he wrapped the towel around her.

"What?" he asked her, because he could tell she's thinking deeply about something.

"Nothing." She shrugs casually, but her cheeks turn a little pink. "It's just that if I would have known all along that it felt that good, I probably wouldn't have fought it so hard."

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm that good," Enzo teased her snatching another towel and tying it around his waist.

She nibbles on her lip apprehensively as she crosses her arms and rests back against the wall.

"Alright, pretty girl," Enzo demands. "What are you thinking about?"

She lets her lip pop free. "It just doesn't seem fair that I'm the one that gets to have all the fun."

He tries not to get too excited, because let's face it, she's a runner. "I'm sure I'll have plenty of fun by myself later."

She reaches forward hesitantly and yanks the towel off his waist.

"That was smooth," he says, gripping the edge of the counter, fighting to stay calm.

Her eyes travel over his body. "I learned from the best." She runs her fingers softly along his swollen cock, making him harder than he already was.

"Fuck, Bonnie," he says, leaning back against the door and letting go.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

She had no idea what the hell came over her and she was not going to over analyze it. She could finally breathe again and that's all that matters. Letting things take their course might be exactly what they both need.

Enzo wraps a towel around his waist looking happier than she had ever seen him. He kisses her, sucking her bottom lip gently into his mouth, before pulling away and staring into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Smiling, Bonnie stared down at their wet clothes balled up in the corner. "Now what do we do?"

He licks his lips and braces his hands on the wall, trapping her head between his arms. "We could do it again."

Bonnie swats his chest, pretending that he's being silly, even though she did want to do it again. "I mean how do we get out of here? Our clothes are soaking wet and I'm not putting mine back on."

He shrugs and leans away. "No one's home so keep the towel on you and run upstairs."

Bonnie eyed over his lean chest. "Yeah, but what about you?"

"You can go get me some clothes after you get dressed… if you want to." His lips tug into a flirty grins.

She started to say something, but the back door slams shut and Rebekah and Damon's voices float from the kitchen.

"Well, there goes that plan," Enzo says with laughter in his tone.

Bonnie tighten the towel around her and they waited for them to leave, but after a while, it's clear they're not going anywhere.

"I'll go out there," Enzo says and heads for the door.

Bonnie pull him back by the arm. "You're in a towel."

"Obviously."

"But they'll see you and know something was up."

He cocks his head to the side, his eyes scrutinizing her. "Is that a bad thing?"

She hugged her arms around herself. "No, it's just that… what are we going to tell them we were doing?"

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," he says. "Why is this upsetting you?"

"It's not," Bonnie replied, deciding to just be honest. "It's just that… this is like the realest thing I've had in a long time and it scares me a bit."

He tucks a strand of her damp hair out of her eyes. "I know it does, but you'll be okay—we'll be okay."

Bonnie nods quickly and then move away from the wall, straightening her shoulders. "Are you coming back after you change?"

Enzo plants a kiss on her forehead. "Where else would I go?"

Bonnie moves out of his way and he walks out the door in his towel, like he's not embarrassed at all. He leaves the door cracked behind him and seconds later she heard the sound of Rebekah's shocked voice followed by the laughter of Damon. A few seconds later footsteps head her way.

"Oh Bonnie," Rebekah says through the crack in the door. "Can I come in?"

Holding the towel on, she opened the door about half way. "Could you go get me some clothes, please? Mine are soaking wet."

She covers her mouth, stifling her laughter. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Rebekah comes back with a pair of red shorts and a grey tank top. Bonnie got dressed and they met Enzo and Damon out in the garage. Enzo's wearing a pair of loose fitted jeans and his favorite Pink Floyd t-shirt, and he tries not to smirk when he sees her, but Damon doesn't hold back.

"Had fun this morning?" he asks her and she punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he fakes hurt and then glances down at the engine. "Man, you ripped this thing to shit. What the fuck did you do to it?"

"I took it down to the Bay and drag raced it," he says with a shrug. "I guess I pushed it too hard."

"Then where'd the dents come from?" she questioned, peering underneath the hood.

"I had an unfortunate run in with another car," he says, with a twinkle in his eye as he captures her gaze. "But I still won."

Damon sighed and slams the hood shut. "Get in and we'll take it to the shop."  
They piled into the car and Enzo drove it up on the grass to maneuver it around Damon's truck parked in the center of the driveway. They drove down the road toward the shop holding hands over the console, listening to Rebekah and Damon chat about their day, something so simple, but so meaningful.

When Enzo pauses at a stop sign, Kol's car rolls up to the side of them. He points at Enzo's car and then one of his friends mockingly waves.

"Fucking asshole," Damon mutters from the backseat.

Bonnie rolled down the window. "Is there a problem?"

Kol laughs and aims a finger at the hood. "What'd ya do to that poor thing? It sounds like it's dying."

"It sounds a lot better than your piece of shit car on a good day," she retorts, sitting up and sticking her head out the window.

"Bonnie," Rebekah says from the backseat, shocked.

"Let her go," Damon says. "She's very entertaining when she gets this way."

Kol's greaser hair shines in the sun as he pokes his head out of the car. "You can keep talking, but it ain't going to do no good since you're both too chicken shit to race me. You guys proved that at the last race."

"Only because your small size was unimpressive," Bonnie says with an innocent bat of her eyelashes.

That pisses him off. He jumps out of the car and Enzo pulls her back in and leans over the console, resting an arm around her shoulder protectively, knowing that Kol's the kind of guy that would hit a girl. Kol glances up the street before crouching down next to the door.

"If you two think you're so tough then prove it," he says with a venomous tone. "The Back Road, nine o'clock."

"I'm pretty sure she already explained to you that your car isn't worth our time," Enzo says evenly. "So back the fuck off and get back in your car."

"The Back Road, nine o'clock," he repeats slowly before backing away and climbing into his car. "And I'm sure with the noises your car's making, it should be a pretty fair race."

He revs his engine, proving something, before speeding off through the intersection, leaving tire marks on the asphalt.

"What a jerk," Rebekah says from the backseat. "Getting in your face like that—who does that?"

Bonnie turns to Enzo with a guilty face. "I'm sorry."

He delicately sketches his finger along her lips and sighs. "It's okay. We'll figure something out… Besides you can make it up to me later."

"We can't fix your car that fast, bro." Damon leans over the console, shoving the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbows, revealing several tattoos on his arms. "It's nowhere close to being in racing condition."

"I know," Enzo replies and starts driving again. "I guess we'll just have to go in there blind."

"It could fall apart if you push it too hard," Damon cautions. "Then you'd be back to square one with it."

"Wait a minute." Rebekah holds up her hands in front of her. "You guys aren't seriously going to race him, are you?"

"We have to," Damon and Enzo says at the same time.

Rebekah glances at me for an explanation. "Why?"

Damon slumps back in the seat and brings his knee up as he turns to Rebekah. "It's how things work around here. If we don't, then we'll get hounded for it for the rest of our lives."

"Okay…" Rebekah says jolting in the seat as the car hits a pothole. "What's wrong with that?"

Damon rifles for a way to explain it to her, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "It'd be like getting picked on every day in school by everyone in the school."

Rebekah tucks her hands under her legs. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"Exactly, so you can understand why we have to race." He folds his arms and directs his attention back to Enzo. "Go to the shop, man and we'll see what we can get fixed before it's time to go."

* * *

 **Bonnie**

"So is this what you used to do all the time?" Rebekah relaxes back in the lawn chair. "Just sit around and watch them work on cars all day? God, that must have been nice."

Bonnie slurped on her Icee, her eyes fastened on Enzo and Damon working on the car on the opposite side of the garage. They were trying to work too fast and it's making her nervous. "No, I used to work on the cars with them."

Rebekah dumps a bag of M&M's into her hand. "Do you want to go help them right now?"

"I can hang out here with you," Bonnie says and stuck out her hand. "Besides, I'm kind of enjoying myself."

Rebekah dumps some candy into Bonnie's hand and she poured the chocolate into her mouth.

"I know you are." Rebekah sets the candy on the floor and picks up her soda. "You're practically glowing."

Bonnie rest her face in her hand to hide the alleged glowing. "This makes me nervous."

"What does?"

"Racing when the car's not running good."

Rebekah pulls her hair out of the ponytail and tousles it with her fingers. "Why? Can something go wrong?"

"With racing, anything can go wrong," she says, mad at herself for getting Enzo into this mess.

* * *

 **Enzo**

Kicking a tool box out of the way and stepping up onto the bumper, staring down at the engine. "So what do you think?"

Damon wipes his hands on a rag as he shakes his head. "I have no clue if this quick fix is going to hold up or not and we don't have time to check the tie rods. If you got hit hard enough, they're probably bent and your whole steering is going to be fucked up."

"I guess we'll find out when we get it going." Enzo glances over at Bonnie and Rebekah, laughing in the corner of the garage.

"You're not going to take her with you when you race, are you?" Damon rounds the back of the car and starts checking the tire pressure.

"Not with the car running like it is."

"And what if she gives you a hard time."

"She won't." Enzo checked the oil. "At least I think she won't."

Damon wipes his hands on his jeans. "I think that all depends on which Bonnie you're dealing with. The nice, polite one or the one who got you into this mess."

Enzo looked over at Bonnie again as she bends over to get a soda from the cooler behind the chairs. Her short shorts rode up and the bottom of her ass peeks out. After getting a drink, she drops back in her chair and opens it up, laughing at something Rebekah said. Enzo adjusts himself and slams the hood of the car down. "I think she might be a little of both."

"Why are there so many more people tonight?" Rebekah asks from the backseat, gaping at the cars parked up and down the road. "It wasn't this bad the last time we were here."

The girl is scared shitless and Enzo kind of feel bad for her. "Kol likes to draw a crowd."

"To watch him lose?" she asks, prodding Bonnie with her elbow.

"Maybe," Enzo says with a heavy sigh, psyching himself out as he climb out of the car.

The three of them followed him out and Bonnie took his hand as they hiked through the crowd where Kol's talking trash to some skater dude who drove a beat up Honda in the middle of the crowd, showing off for everyone. There's a bonfire burning over near The Hitch and people sitting on tailgates, drinking beers, waiting for the race to start.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

She knew whatever's inside the car was bad, just like when she opened the bathroom door that night and found her mom, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She almost turned away and run, not wanting to see it, but the passenger side door swings open and Damon stumbles out, clutching at his upper arm. There's a path of blood dripping down his arm and his cheek is scraped.

Bonnie snaps out of her own thoughts and rush to him. "Are you okay?"

"Bonnie, go get some help." He coughs, nearly buckling to his knees.

"No." her voice comes out sharp and high-pitched and vomit burns at the back of her throat. Bonnie gently push him aside and climb into the car, which is filled with dirt and the air is muggy.

"Enzo." She covered her mouth and shake her head.

His head is flopped back against the headrest and turned away from her and his arms are slack to the side. Branches are poking in through the window and it looks like one of them might be lodged into his shoulder.

His head turns toward her and his eyes widen. "Fuck. Damon, get her out of here."

Damon reaches in to pull her back, but Bonnie climbed onto the console, taking in the long, thin stick stabbed in his shoulder. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't do this again.

"Bonnie Bennett, look at me." His voice is hoarse as he locks eyes with her. "I'm okay, now back out of the car so Damon can get me out of here."

Bonnie's eyes scan his body, looking for any more wounds that could be hiding from her. "It's just the branch? That's the only place you're hurt?"

He nods lethargically. "A few stitches and I'm as good as new."

Kissing his forehead, she took a deep breath, hating to leave him as she backed out of the car. Damon's walking up the road toward her with Oscar at his side. He's still clutching his arm and there's a little bit of a limp to his walk.

"Someone's got to have two good arms to pull it out," he says to Oscar and she saw him glance at her with concern in his eyes.

Oscar nods and hops into the car, while Damon and her waited impatiently on the outside. Cars start to pull up, headlights lighting up the accident as people rubberneck. One of the cars was Enzo's and Kol stood in front of it, laughing with his girlfriend at his side.

"Fucking asshole swerved at us," Damon tells her as he glares at Kol.

Rage engulfs her and this time she lets it take her over. Bonnie marched up to him and shove him hard so he stumbles back into the front end of his car.

"You think this is funny?" Bonnie shouts. "They crash into a tree because of you and you keep driving. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kol's eyes darken and he steps towards Bonnie. "I won and that's all that matters."

Shaking her head, Bonnie lift up her leg and knee him in the balls, hard. Kol groans, his face reddening as he hunches over and his girlfriend Davina runs to his side to coddle him. Bonnie started to leave when he straightens back up. Cradling his injured guy parts, he charges, ready to hit her.

Damon blocks him and shoves him back with his good arm. "If you touch her, I'll slam my good fist into your face."

This was not the first time he's had to say that to someone on her behalf.

Kol backs down from the fight, muttering something about it not being worth it as Oscar helps Enzo out of the car. The branch is out of his shoulder. Left in its place is a hole, which is bleeding down his arm and shirt, but he's alive and breathing and that's all that matters.

They got him into the front seat of Oscar's car and then Damon and Rebekah got in the back. Enzo had Bonnie sit on his lap, and he nuzzles his head into her chest. She held onto him tightly as they speed off into the night.

* * *

 **Enzo**

The hospital lights were bright and the air is a little cold, but Bonnie's warm hand in his was comforting. The doctor doped him up with a sedative to ease the pain and then he lays down on the bed, waiting for them to come clean the fragments of the branch out of his wound.

He was scared shitless when he crashed into that tree, worried he was going to die and leave Bonnie behind with no one. But now, he was feeling pretty good.

Damon peers over him and scrunches his nose at the wound. "It's gnarly looking."

He shoves Damon out of the way and pull Bonnie down beside him. "Hey there, pretty girl, come sit with me."

She giggles, then glances at someone and laughs harder. "I think you might be better off trying to shut your eyes," she tells him.

Enzo shook his head from side to side. "No way, all I want to do is stare at you all day."

She snorts a laugh and then smoothed his hair back from his head. "Quit talking, before you say something embarrassing."

Enzo searched his brain, not finding anything embarrassing stashed away inside. "I'll be fine." he reached over with his good hand and found her leg. Grabbing hold of it, he pulled her over towards him so she falls onto the bed.

"Enzo," she says, her green eyes so wide he could see her reflection in them. "There are people everywhere."

He glanced from left to right, not seeing anything but blurry shapes. "I think we're good." he moves into kiss her and she gives him a quick peck on the lips, before leaning away.

"How about you rest your head in my lap," she says. "And I'll rub your back until you go to sleep."

"But what if I wake up and you're not here?" Enzo asked, sounding like a little baby, but not giving a shit.

She presses her lips together and sighs. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She sits up and he rest his head on her lap. She rubs her fingers up his back and through his hair. Enzo hold onto her as he drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _One more chapter everyone. I can't believe it's almost over. Still trying to work out my next fic. So many ideas, especially with Denzo and Bamon friendship. I'll let you know what's to come next._

 _Anyways I wanna ask if there's anything you all like to to write in my next fic? More Bennetts? More Enzo and his own family drama? Baroline or Belena? Salvatore Brothers and Enzo?_

 _Let me know in the comment section?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ** **Bonnie****

Enzo was lying on her bed without a shirt on, fiddling with the bandage covering the hole where the branch stabbed into him. The doctors couldn't stitch it up because it was too wide of an injury, so he had to keep it covered and was not allowed to take showers, something he had jokingly griped about at the hospital as he winked at her.

It's been a few days since the accident and the Chevelle was parked out in his garage in ruins. When Bonnie saw it in the light, she practically passed out because it didn't look like an accident anyone would walk away from; the driver's door was caved in and the front fender fell completely off.

"This is going to leave an awesome battle scar." He pushes the bandages back down over the wound.

"I'm glad you think so." she read the email that showed up in her inbox the day after the accident. Turns out, she got the her internship and now she had no idea what to do. She wanted to do it—it's a great opportunity, but she also didn't want to leave him.

"What are you reading?" he asked, sliding his legs off the bed, starting to get to his feet.

"Nothing. I was just looking through my emails." she shut the computer screen off, climb onto the bed with him, and lean back against the headboard, stretching her legs out.

He points at the drawing of the broken mirror on her wall. "I like that one. Especially the guitar part."

It turned out to be her best piece, full of memories, and a future she wasn't able to see until she finally let go. A freedom given to her by Enzo because he refused to let her go.

"Me too," Bonnie agreed. "I think I'll probably turn it in as one of my art projects one day."

"It's got a lot of meaning in it," he comments.

She smiled and slides down, putting her head next to his. "I know."

He rolls to his side carefully, so he doesn't hurt his shoulder and they're lying face to face. "Where's your head, Bonnie Bennett? Ever since the accident, you've been really quiet."

She was so close to him she could see the concern in his almost hazelish eyes. She had been quiet because that night made her realize something important. For a split second, she thought she'd lost him and it opened up her heart and freed what she'd buried deep inside herself that night on the bridge.

Bonnie looked into his eyes, no longer afraid of what's in them, but afraid she'll lose what they carry. "I just don't ever want to lose you."

His eyebrows dip together as he props up onto his elbow. "Is that what it's been about? The accident? Because I'm fine." He points to the bandages. "It's just a tiny scrape."

"I know you're okay," she says, sounding choked. "But for a second I didn't think you were."

"Hey." He cups her cheek and kisses her tenderly. "I'm okay. You're okay. Everything's okay."

She took a deep breath and let it out before she could suck it back in. "Enzo, I love you."

* * *

 **Enzo**

She looks terrified as hell, her eyes round, and her body was trembling as she says, "I love you."

Enzo smile broke through. "I know you do. I have ever since the day on the bridge." She looked confused so he explains further. "When you tried to leave, I caught up with you and took you up to our spot by the lake to calm you down. When you did, you told me that you loved me."

Her lips part. "I did… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to tell me again," he says. "When you were a little less out of it. Took you long enough, by the way." Her lips expanded into a smile and he couldn't help but kiss her.

His body rolls onto her on its own accord, even though it hurts like hell to use his arm to keep his weight off her. She trails her fingers up his back as her legs fall to the side, giving him permission to press up closer to her. It's what they've been doing every night for the last few days, almost reaching the end, but not quite.

Suddenly, she jerks back and he blinks his eyes open. "What's wrong?"

Biting on her lip, she sits up and he leans back, giving her room as she slips her shirt and bra off and throws them on the floor. Locks of her ash brown hair fall across her chest. Grinning, he moves his lips on hers again, but she shakes her head and stands up on the bed, slipping her shorts and panties off and discarding them on the floor.

Enzo has seen her naked a couple of times over the week—and once when they were sixteen and she left her curtain open—but each time gets his adrenaline pumping. She kneels down in front of him and kisses Enzo passionately, her nipples brushing against his chest. Her body was shaking in a way that means she's nervous.

"Make love to me," she whispers against his lips..

He's been dreaming about those words leaving her lips since he was sixteen. "Are you sure?"

She nods with a sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Enzo waits a few seconds longer to give her time to back out if she needs to. She remains silent and reaches for his shirt, helping him pull it over his head so he wouldn't have to lift up his arm. Her fingers ran across his tattoo, lyrics he wrote about her, although he didn't think she knew it. Then her hands found the button on his jeans and she unfastens it. Deciding to help her out, he peels his jeans and boxers off. Grabbing a condom from his wallet, he lays her down and situate between her legs.

"Are you sure you're sure?" he checked again.

Her hair was spread across the pillow and the light above their heads reflects in her green eyes as she nods. "Enzo, I'm more certain about this than I am about anything else in my life."

Suddenly, he gets a little nervous. This was the first time he'd ever been with someone he cared about and it was going to be different.

Mentally preparing himself, he slides into her slowly so he wouldn't hurt her. Her legs promptly constrict around his hips and she squeezes her eyes shut. He gave her a minute, letting her breathe through the pain. When she opens her eyes again, he pushes into her further. Her head tips back as she forces air in through her nose. He started rocking in and out of her. The pained expression slowly turns to ecstasy and her eyes gloss over.

It's the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

At first it hurts—more than she anticipated. She was wondering what the big deal about sex was, when he starts rocking in and out of her, pushing in further and filling her with him. The pain eases away and all that's left is hunger.

His head was tipped down and his warm breath caresses her neck. He places a kiss on her collarbone, then on her lips, finally looking at her and smoothing her hair back from her damp forehead.

"I love you," Enzo whispered with a content expression.

Bonnie smiled at him as he carefully slips out of her. Then he holds her in his arms and they drifted off to sleep, relaxed and satisfied.

Bonnie woke up to Enzo sitting on the bed in his boxers, playing his guitar, the tune "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis. He's got his head tipped down as his fingers pluck away.

Sitting up, she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes while holding the sheet up to cover her chest. "Why are you playing your sad song?" she asked.

He kept singing, shutting his eyes, really getting into it. "It's not my sad song anymore." His fingers kept playing.

She tucked her legs under his and kneel up in front of him. "Since when?"

"Since the night you opened up to me," he says. "And it was playing over and over again. From now on, everytime I hear this song, I'm going to think of you."

Bonnie shut her eyes and listen to him play a little longer, letting his beautiful voice flow over her skin. When he stopped playing, she opened them back up right as he yanks the sheet away from her. She screamed and then laughed as he lays her back down and enfolds his body over hers. She kissed him passionately, giving extra attention to the ring in his lip.

"I have to tell you something," he says when Bonnie freed his lip ring from her teeth.

The sound in his voice made her uneasy. "Okay…"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I think I'm going to go on the road with Sarah and her band."

She sat up, shocked, and nearly bump foreheads with him. "Did she ask you to join?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, but I told her I had to think about it." He rolls to the side, bringing her with him and hitching her leg over his hip so she was opened up and vulnerable to him. "I think this is something I have to do, otherwise I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Bonnie's mind was racing, but she forced her voice to sound even. "When are you leaving?"

Enzo traces her cheekbone with his finger. "In a couple of days."

Shutting her eyes, she talked herself through it. She knew she had to let him go because regrets does nothing but eat away on the inside. It's still hard, though.

She forced a small smile as she opened her eyes. "Will you visit me in Vegas?"

"Every single moment I get," he says and seals his lips to her. "I promise."

* * *

 **Bonnie**

They decided to visit Alaric before they part ways and head off in their separate adventures. Jo, his nurse, called her and told her that Ric was still in the hospital, but that he was allowed to have visitors. They made the hour drive around the mountains and to Grove Hill Hospital, trying to enjoy their last few days together.

It's a bright, sunny day, and the trees on the side of the road were green. Bonnie hung her head out the window, watching the road, feeling like there's so much waiting for her in life.

"What are you doing?" Enzo teases, turning the music down. "Trying to be a dog?"

Bonnie shook her head and looking up at the bright blue sky. "No, I'm just enjoying the nice, warm day."

He laughed at her and turns the music back up. Her head remained out the window until they reached town, then she returned to her seat. When they pulled up to the hospital, blue and red lights light up the parking lot and her stomach constricts thinking about the night they showed up to take her mother's body away.

Enzo squeezes her hand, letting Bonnie know he's there for her. "You ready for this?"

She nodded and they walked hand-in-hand across the parking lot and through the automatic glass doors. A lot of people are sitting in the waiting room and there is a baby crying loudly on a woman's lap. The smell of cleaner collides with her nostrils as they walk up to the front desk where a secretary is talking on the phone. She's young with dark hair woven in a bun on top of her head. Bonnie catches her eyes skimming across Enzo as she hangs up the phone and turns to them.

She overlaps her hands and sets them on the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you tell us what room Alaric Saltzman is in?" Enzo asked with a polite smile.

She taps her fingers on the keyboard and then read the screen. "He's on the second floor in room 214."

They nod graciously and head for the elevator. Enzo swings his arm around her, guiding her closer as they reached the floor and she slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans, craving his comfort. When they entered the room, her insides twist until she noticed Ric was sitting up in his bed, eating a cup full of green Jell-O. He looks pale under the florescent light, his arms nearly bones, and his eyes are more sunken in then the last time she saw him. A machine was hooked up to him, beeping in the corner, and an IV was taped to the back of his hand. Some of his items from home were hanging on the wall, making them not so bare.

Somehow, he manages to genuinely smile. "Just what I wanted. To see my two favorite people in the whole wide world."

Bonnie loosen up, she and Enzo pulled up chairs beside his bed on opposing sides of one another. Ric pushes the tray out of the way and sets his hands in his lap.

"So do you want to tell me what's up?" he asked them, both of them exchanged confused looks. "With the cuddly entrance you two made."

"Enzo made me do it," she joked, sliding a glance at Enzo. "He was being a baby. Said he needed to be coddled."

Enzo winks at her. "Yep, and you fell for it."

Ric shook his head and a frail laugh escapes his lips. "Ah, it's good to see you two back together." He grew silent, fixing his attention on her. "You look happier than the last time I saw you."

"I am happier," She tells him, resting her arms on his bed.

"You're still not there though," he says with concern.

"I know," Bonnie says. "But I'll keep working on it."

He seems content with her answer. "I have something for you over in the corner."

Bonnie and Enzo tracked his gaze to a small box nestled in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and peer down inside. Her smile expands as she picked up that broken vase she destroyed when she was a child. It's black, with a red pattern around the top, but the bottom was shattered out, so it can never hold flowers again.

She turned to Ric with the vase in her hands. "You kept this?"

He shrugs. "Just because it's broken doesn't mean it loses its importance. And I figured I'd give it to you one day when you realized it was okay to make mistakes."

Tears build up in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Alaric. And I mean that. Thank you for everything. For giving me a small amount of comfort during my childhood and letting me know that not everything has to be difficult."

"You're welcome," he says simply.

Bonnie goes over to the bed and hugs him, trying not to cry, but a few tears slip out and she quickly wiped them away before she pulled back.

They talked a little more about the stuff they're doing, then the nurse shows up and shoos them out so she could change his sheets. She and Enzo left, knowing it would probably be the last time they'd see him again. Bonnie cried the whole drive home, clutching onto the broken vase. But with Enzo at her side, she knew she'dl be alright.

* * *

 **Enzo**

"Now are you sure you packed everything up?" his mom asked for the billionth time.

Enzo never told her what happened with his dad. He didn't want her to have to worry more than she already does. That's one moment he'll keep locked away forever.

He picked up his guitar case from his bedroom floor and swings his bag over his shoulder. "Yes, I have everything packed, Mom. Now will you relax? You're driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "Oh wait. Do you have enough money?"

Enzo shook his head. The woman's going to worry herself to death. "Of course."

Tears puddle in the corners of her eyes and she gives him a hug that nearly squeezes the air out of him. "Lorenzo St. John you're the best son a mother could ask for."

Enzo presses his lips together, trying not to laugh at her overdramatic reaction. "I'm going on the road for a few months, mom, not dying."

She pulls away, wiping the running mascara underneath her eyes. "It doesn't mean I'm going to miss you any less."

"Yeah, we'll see if you say that after I'm back for a week and you're finding bras in your bed again."

She swats his arm and points at the door. "Okay, now you can go."

Laughing, he heads out the back door. Sarah wasn't here yet, so he sat down on the steps, staring at Bonnie's house, wondering if she's going to come out. She's never been good at good-byes so when her bedroom window slides open, he was surprised.

But he's even more astonished when she scales out of the window and down the tree. She has the sexy, strapless dress on, and her hair was covering her bare shoulders. She didn't say anything as she flung her arms around his neck. Her breath was hot against his ear and she buries her face into the side of his neck. Enzo drops his guitar case and bag to the ground, picking her up, and embrace her with everything he had in him.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispers softly.

Enzo ran his hand up and down her back, shutting his eyes, and breathing her in. "It'll be okay. I'll be back and annoying you before you know it."

She looks at him with her big green eyes and then seals her lips over his, kissing him indefinitely. His hands feel every part of her body, memorizing every curve, and the smoothness of her skin. He backed them up against the tree into the shade, and slipped his hand underneath her dress, feeling her there too.

"Alright Romeo, it's time to go." Sarah honks the horn of the SUV.

Sighing heavily, he released Bonnie and she puts her feet back on the ground. "I'll call you every day."

Enzo kisses her one last time, then got into the car. She watches him the entire way down the driveway, with her arms folded, fighting to stay composed. When they turned onto the road she walks to the end of the driveway, keeping her eyes on him for as long as possible. But eventually they slip away from each other.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked Rebekah for the thousandth time.

She piles the last box into her trunk and slides her glasses over her eyes. "Hmmm… let me think. Go back to a home where I'm nothing but a burden? Or go back to the campus with you and have some fun?"

Bonnie picked some dirt out from underneath her fingernail. "I'm just making sure, before you get too committed."

Rebekah takes her hands and gives them a swing. "I want to go with you, okay, so go say goodbye to your dad so we can hit the road."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Bonnie heads across the front lawn for the door when Damon's truck pulls up in her driveway.

Bonnie walks up to his window and rest her arms on it. "So you got my message I take it?"

He looks like he just came from work, grease on his face and clothes, and his dark hair has some shavings of rust in it. "Yeah, I figured I'd come and say goodbye to both of you."

Bonnie slants her head to the side and pierce him with an accusing gaze. "Don't try and pretend that you're here for me."

He places his hand over his heart, faking hurt. "My heart is breaking and you're making jokes. Wow, you really are evil."

"Yeah, yeah," She backs up so he can open the door and climb out. "I'll give you two a minute."

"I think you've overestimating what's going on between the two of us."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if one of you would tell me what's going on."

He shrugs and then rounds the back of the truck. Rolling her eyes, She walked into the house to tell her dad she was leaving and that she planned on coming back in a couple weeks to meet up with Jamie. After a long talk on the phone with him—and she was sure a lot of persuading from Anna—they decided to meet up here, when Jamie could take off work, and give their dad an ultimatum. It's probably one of the hardest things she'd have to do, because she knew there will be things said during the conversation that will hurt her. She was going to push through it, though, because now she understood what she could handle.

Bonnie found him on the couch, eating a microwave dinner, with a six-pack on the table in front of him. He's watching the television, with a cigarette in his hand, and he barely notices her enter the room.

"Hey Dad," she says from the doorway. "I'm getting ready to leave."

He rips his eyes from the television, startled, and she wondered if he was even watching it or if he was dwelling in his thoughts. "Oh, okay, well drive safely."

She rubs her sweaty palms together and walked into the room. "Jamie and I are going to be coming back in a few weeks."

He sets his tray down and grabs a beer. "What for?"

She pats her hands on the sides of her legs uneasily. "We want to talk to you about something."

He sets the beer down. "I thought Jamie was still here."

She shook her head, feeling guiltier about leaving. "He went home a week or two ago… but Dad, can you try and take care of yourself a little bit better?" she took a deep breath and throw a hint out into the open. "And maybe stop drinking so much?"

He glances at the row of beers in front of him like he just realized they were there. "Oh, I don't drink that much, do I?"

Bonnie sighed and sat down on the couch beside him. "You didn't used to, but now it's kinda all you do."

He bobs his head up and down. "Alright, I'll try to cut back."

She knew he won't, but hopefully she and Jamie would be able to convince him to go to rehab where he can get the help and counseling that he needs. She gave him a hug, even though he winces. Then she walked away, hoping he'll be okay, but knowing that until he makes the decision to change all she could do is try to help him.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **Bonnie**

She'd been back in Vegas for almost two weeks now and things were good. She signed up for some summer art classes and her internship at the museum was great, even though she spend most of her days cleaning up after people and running errands. She also started counseling. As much as she'd like to believe she was getting better, when she was alone and lost in her own thoughts, the darkness sometimes got to her. But her therapist was nice and the visits seem to be helping.

Rebekah was letting her borrow the car for the week, so she could drive back home and meet up with Jamie and her dad. She was glad to be making the drive alone, that way she'll have about two days on the road to mentally prepare herself. Although, deep down, she wished Enzo was going with her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you," Rebekah asked as she snatched the handle of her suitcase and scan the room for forgotten items.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'll be fine and you have a ton of work to do and your math tutor thing." Bonnie stopped at the doorway, needing to get something off her chest. "Rebekah, thank you for letting me borrow your car and for just being there for me."

Her smile was bright. "Don't get all weepy on me. You're only going to be gone for about a week, silly."

They laughed, exiting the building and heading down the stairs. Their apartment was right by the campus and they kept Rebekah's car in the parking lot most of the time. When they reached the grass that reaches across the campus, her phone starts to sing inside her pocket, a sad turned happy song.

"God, again?" Rebekah throws her head back dramatically. "Can't you two go five minutes without talking to each other?"

"No." Bonnie smiled and answered the phone as Rebekah scoots away, giving them some privacy. "So how's the weather in Seattle?"

"Pretty sunny, actually," Enzo says and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Bonnie jerked on her roll away bag as it gets caught in a hole in the lawn. "That's funny, because I thought it was supposed to be rainy there."

"Nope, I got a blue sky and a hell of a lot of sunshine over my head," he says. "And I'm really enjoying the view."

"Good, I'm glad," she tells him, missing him like crazy. "Are you still driving out here next weekend?"

"Actually there's been a slight change of plans," he answers. "And I can't come out next weekend."

Bonnie stopped in the middle of the grass, pouting. "Oh. Okay."

He laughs softly into the phone. "You know, you're beautiful when you pout like that."

"How do you know I'm pouting?" she wondered.

"The same way that I know you have a sexy pair of shorts on and your hair is done up," he says and she started to glance around the campus at the people walking around in the quad and on the sidewalks. "Your ass looks really good, by the way."

Bonnie lets her suitcase go and spin in a circle with the cell phone still to her ear. Then she spots him in the parking lot, standing next to a SUV in black jeans, a tight-fitted grey tee, and eyes looking grey. She drops her phone and ran to him, not caring that people are staring at her like she was insane.

She doesn't slow down when she reached him and he catches her as she ran into his arms. He picks her up and she secures her legs around him, kissing him with so much passion his lip ring cuts into her lip. Finally they pulled back, panting with raw wildness in their eyes.

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You didn't think I was going to let you go back home on your own, did you?"

"But you said you had to play this weekend."

"They can do one performance without me. This is more important."

She almost started to cry and he began to panic.

"Bonnie Bennett, what's wrong?" he asked. "This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is" she says, staring into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled and whispered, "I love you, too," before reconnecting his lips with hers.

They kissed each other deeply, not caring that people were watching and whispering about them. To them they were just two people making out in the parking lot, creating a scene. They'll never really know what it took to get here. How many years were invested, but that's okay.

It's a secret between them.

* * *

 _And that's the end. Thank You to every single person who read and reviewed, I'm pleased I was able to finish this up. It took me over a year ya'll lol. Sadly I haven't been motivated to keep writing, but IF I decide to write another Bonenzo fic I'll do one with the Originals with just the Mikaelson family with the rest of TO characters not with the VD ones. That's if I catch up with The Originals which got renewed for another season._

 _Once again thank you everyone._


End file.
